


сложно вата

by yoojin8237



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU: Все хорошо, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, От незнакомцев к возлюбленным, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Переписки и чаты (стилизация), Развитие отношений, Учебные заведения, слоуберн
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoojin8237/pseuds/yoojin8237
Summary: Билл напивается, пишет на номер, который нашел в клубе на стене туалета, сожалеет об этом, а затем по уши влюбляетсяНЕ ЧАТ-ФИК
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. hollaback girl

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ain’t eez-eh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160382) by [simplerplease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplerplease/pseuds/simplerplease). 



**_мои соболезнования_ **

Билл уставился на сообщение красными опухшими и слезящимися глазами — он проспал больше одиннадцати часов — и его голову, все еще пытающуюся проснуться, охватила паника. Первое, что ему пришло на ум: Джорджи мертв, Эдди в реанимации, а Ричи в тюрьме, но затем мозг стал «прогружаться» все быстрее и быстрее — 28%, 33%, 42%, и Билл — наконец-то, блять — решил взглянуть на номер отправителя.

Стэн-Супермен.

_Какой еще, ебать его в жопу, Стэн-Супермен._

Но вот, примерно на 78%, взгляд Билла скользнул к предыдущим сообщениям. Которые были написаны его рукой.

Загрузка завершена. 100%. Биллу резко стало дурно.

**яб хотл апускаить стояяки вхзлялом**

**Один мой друкг думает чтоон модет так н о его прень считтает чтоэто дажже горчо так что он не можжжет**

***

На кухню Билл выполз только к половине пятого.

Бывают дни, когда ты просто как как два пальца об асфальт разбираешься с домашкой, высиживаешь семь часов пар, на которых пишешь бесконечные эссе, переводы и анализы. Ты чувствуешь удовлетворение, даже удовольствие, знаешь, что жизнь не проходит впустую, а лёгкая усталость — так, небольшая издержка успеха. А бывают дни, когда все это выедает тебе мозги, башка тупо взрывается, ты, нахрен, не можешь больше путешествовать по этим кругам ада, все говно и вообще лишено хоть какого-то смысла, и по личным ощущениям Билла Денбро, лучшее и единственное решение в такие дни — пиздецки ужраться до смерти.

Бухич «просто так» заставлял Билла чувствовать себя немного жалко, типа, он тратит всю ночь ни на что, а потом целый день и вечер лежит на диване с коробочкой дешёвой тайской шняги на коленях. А вот если он напивается потому, что все плохо, и он не справляется с этим, то тут уже сам бог велел пропустить по бокальчику, другому.

На пороге клуба Билл был в жуткой панике, потому что чувствовал, что эссе по истории Англии и анализ «Соловья и розы» должны забрать у него явно больше двух дней, и он глубоко в жопе. Теперь же, он был счастлив, что ему надо сдать всего два задания, может быть он сделает их даже сегодня вечером, и тогда воскресенье будет свободно.

Но он все еще был в панике. И все еще в жопе. Однако уже не из-за какого-то дермо-задания. Теперь главная проблема — «Стэн-Супермен», и решая ее, Билл провел целых полчаса в душе.

— Ты слишком громко думаешь, — сообщает Эдди из гостиной, вставая с дивана. Он выглядит нормально, немного помятым, но все же лучше Билла. Его шею покрывают беспорядочные неаккуратные засосы, волосы закудрявились, а на веснушчатом носу сидят огромные хипстерские очки. Он снимает их, откладывает в сторону и трет глаза пальцами.

Скорее всего, Эдди, проснулся где-то в десять-одиннадцать утра, то есть как он делает каждый божий день, даже если это означает, что он поспит всего лишь четыре часа. Этот парень пьет как дьявол, а матерится как сапожник, и Билл готов поклясться, что вы за всю свою жизнь не встретите такого грубияна, как Эдди Каспбрак, но это обманчивая ангельская мордашка не устает напоминать, что самые важные часы для сна — с десяти до двух и что не имеет значения, сколько ты будешь спать утром. Так что, он просыпается в десять, к вечеру изматывается и засыпает в девять, чтобы на следующий день встать в шесть утра и продолжить наслаждаться жизнью.

— Где Р-ричи? — спросил Билл, набирая в чайник воды. Волосы у него еще чуть влажные, тело закутано в кокон из одеяла, а в животе урчит. В груди что-то сжимается узлом.

— Сдох, — как ни в чем не бывало отвечает Эдди и открывает холодильник. — Я пиздец какой голодный, может пиццу закажем? О-о, или те блинчики с сиропом?

— Пусть тогда п-положат мороженое к б-блинам, — кивнул Билл, опуская пакетик чая в кружку. — Тебе налить?

— Эм... да, давай, тогда я сейчас закажу, а потом поговорим.

— П-поговорим?

Но Эдди не ответил, потому что уже разговаривал по телефону, сообщая подробности заказа. Единственным человеком среди них, кто действительно умел готовить, был Ричи, который, по всей видимости, пал в неравном бою с алкоголем. В совершенстве Билл владел только бутербродами с авокадо и курицей (заранее приготовленной Ричи) и омлетом, а Эдди мог приготовить ничего такую кастрюлю спагетти, если вы купите к ней, конечно, тушёнки.

— Через минут десять приготовят, — Эдди уселся на столу стойки. — Что случилось?

Билл пожал плечами и налил воды в чашки. Одну из них он поставил напротив друга и сел сам. Эдди, как и всегда, терпеливо наблюдал. Типа, _давай, соберись с мыслями, я не тороплю. Ты все равно мне все расскажешь_.

— Короче, я написал прошлой ночью одному п-парню, — начал Билл, добавляя ложечку сахара. Потом еще одну. И еще одну. — Блять.

Эдди отпил, не отрывая глаз от друга.

— Это ужасно, пиздецки, просто обосраться как неловко. Поэтому я рассказываю тебе, а не Ричи. Он б-бы сказал, что мне надо п-потрахаться.

— Ты написал мальчику по вызову?

— Не, не д-думаю.

— Ты так не думаешь? — улыбнулся Эдии. Билл на это только закатил глаза:

— Я не имею ни малейшего п-понятия, что п-произошло, но там б-был номер на стен-не и… и от… отзыв, что-то типа этого, — щеки Билла покраснели. Совсем чуть-чуть.

— Билл, что там было написано? — от Эддиной мразотной усмешки лицо Билла вспыхнуло.

— Трит фудса отиком, уиает таяки глядм, — промямлил последний, надеясь захлебнуться своим чаем или хотя бы раствориться с паром.

— Чего? Прости, но я ничего не понял.

— Творит чудеса ротиком, убивает стояки взглядом.

От ржача Эдди проснулся Ричи, что-то невнятно проворчавший на заднем фоне.

— Боже мой, нет, ты не мог! — вопил между приступами смеха красный как помидор Эдди. Билл же краснотой своих щек напоминал переспелый гранат. Наконец, на его губах тоже появилась улыбка, а напряжение потихоньку стало покидать тело.

— М-мне просто было интересно, — Билл открыл переписку, — смотри. Н-ничего типа про секс или…

— Окей, хорошо, потому что я начинаю думать, что тебе действительно надо потра- — Эдди пробежался по экрану глазами и нахмурился. — Вообще-то, Ричи всегда думает, что я горячий, спасибо большое.

Билл рассмеялся, покачав головой, даже не испытывая стыда за свои сообщения.

— П-почему ты решил, ч-что это про тебя?

— Я твой единственный горячий друг, Билльям, не тупи, — он игриво закатил глаза и заблокировал телефон. — Теперь ты не знаешь, как извиниться за это, да?

— Н-ну типа, я могу просто забыть об этом, н-но мне кажется, что ст-тоит п-попросить прощения, да, — Билл слегка пожал плечами, медленно покачивая ложку.

— Просто объясни ему все, мне кажется, он поймет. Он же не занес тебя в чс, верно? Типа, я бы так сделал, потому что это обосраться как пугающе.

— Спасибо, — язвительно заметил Билл, а Эдди, одарив его фальшиво-искренним «Всегда пожалуйста, любимый!», спрыгнул со стула и скрылся за дверью.

Ладно. Билл сглотнул. Он разблокировал телефон и быстро напечатал сообщение.

**Мне супер мега неловко сейчас, но**

**Я капец как облажался ночью**

**И мне очень совестно за случившееся**

**Я клянусь, это был несчастный случай**

**:(**

***

Когда вечером Билл снова берет свой телефон в руки, сделав всю домашку, дисплей заполнен чертовой уймой новых уведомлений. Твиттер, Whatsapp, фотки от Джорджи и Ричи, спам, несколько новых сообщений. От «Папы Джонса*», оператора и Стэна-Супермена. Билл чувствует, как по спине ползет тревога.

**_я так и думал_ **

**_знаешь ты первый за все время человек, который написал мне сообщение, а не кинул фотку своего члена посреди ночи, так что я спрошу: где черт возьми ты нашел этот номер?_ **

Словно гора с плеч. Билл расслаблено развалился на диване.

« **Берлин** », — единственное что написал Билл и начал ждать, хотя вообще не ебал зачем.

Ответ приходит только через три минуты, и за это время Билл успел примерить новые новогодние фильтры снэпчата, чтобы отправить Джорджи селфи.

**_в туалете?_ **

Билл хихикает, его щеки краснеют, а уши начинают гореть.

**Ага**

**_и там было еще что-то написано?_ **

Вот теперь Биллу не до смеха. Он уже как переваренный рак. И ужасно смущен. Какого хрена.

**Ничего такого, на самом деле. Было похоже, что это написал разозленный бывший, ну знаешь**

Билл тяжело сглотнул и вытер ладони о джинсы. Какая разница, насколько тот отзыв был правдив, если Стэн будет чувствовать себя отвратительно от этого. Представляете, согласиться отсосать кому-то в туалете клуба, а потом получить такое. Внезапно Биллу стало жаль Стэна.

**_как тебя зовут?_ **

« **Билл** », — осторожно, но без всякой задней мысли печатает парень.

**_билл я на 100% уверен, что это написала моя подруга, так что никаких сумасшедших бывших и их мстящего дерьма_ **

**_ладно, мб она была немного зла, но забей_ **

**_просто расскажи что там было, ок?_ **

**_я не кусаюсь_ **

**Творит чудеса ротиком, убивает стояки взглядом.**

Билл так закусывает нижнюю губу, что у него похоже идет кровь. Брови сошлись на переносице, и слава богу, он не заикается в сообщениях. В жизни он не смог бы выдавит ни одного слова, не запнувшись о каждую букву.

**_ну что ж, это справедливо_ **

Билл ухмыльнулся. _Выпендрежник_.

***

Месяц спустя, они снова идут в «Берлин». Билл снова напивается. Оказывается в туалете. Снова. Но на это раз, у него есть план.

Он нащупывает в заднем кармане джинс маркер, в глазах плывет, а мысли жутко неоформленные и тяжелые из-за смеси ред булла и водки, но Билл все равно добирается до нужной кабинки с надписью на стене. Буквы, огромные и округлые, на месте.

Билл закусывает нижнюю губу и тянется к стене; через несколько секунд остается только комок черных линий, перепутанных между собой. Парень гордо улыбается про себя и быстро фоткает, отправляя снимок на номер, с которым он не переписывался уже больше месяца.


	2. modern love

Экран телефона выжигал глаза, а голова была готова взорваться в любую секунду, но Билл продолжал упорно пялиться на сообщения с гаденькой ухмылочкой на губах.

**_мой герой_ **

**_нет, серьезно, спасибо тебе_ **

**Всегда пожалуйста, любовь моя**

**Но вообще я не помню, как сделал это, представляешь**

**_на самом деле нет_ **

Билл закусил нижнюю губу и отправил грустный смайлик. Вот теперь он проснулся окончательно.

_**я просто никогда не напиваюсь до потери контроля** _

**Ну конечно же, ты же не такой**

Три серые точки появляются и исчезают четыре раза. Билл в этом никогда не признается, но он становится нетерпеливым. Когда наконец раздается заветная вибрация, губы парня трогает легкая усмешка.

_**прошу прощения** _

**Просто**

**Ты выглядишь, как человек, который держит всякое под контролем**

В этот раз ответ не заставляет себя ждать.

_**что еще за всякое?** _

**Пенисы**

_**о боже мой** _

**Что? Ты убийца стояков, помнишь?**

_**я кину тебя в чс** _

**Нет**

**Не кинешь**

И он действительно не кинул.

***

**  
_типа я бы в жизни не подумал, что смогу разобраться в символизме русской поэзии, но завалю экзамен по вождению четыре раза подряд_   
**

— Эдс, он зависает в телефоне уже целую неделю, что случилось? — спрашивает одним воскресным вечером Ричи, лежа головой на коленях Эдди, а ноги — на коленях Билла. Пока Эдди задумчиво перебирал кудри своего парня, Билл, подняв телефон к самому лицу, быстро печатал.

**Наверное, ты просто слишком умный для них**

_**иногда я действительно проваливаюсь в самых простых вещах** _

**Слишком много думать и накручивать себя — отстой**

Эдди поворачивает голову к Биллу и немного наклоняется влево, заглядывая. Он не знает, но и не спрашивает, однако сейчас Билл готов рассказать им все. Даже Ричи. В конце концов, это просто переписка. Переписываются они в перерывах между занятиями, иногда в обеденный перерыв и почти каждый вечер, потому что, типа. Не так уж трудно напечатать сообщение, верно? Так почему бы и нет?

— Просто переписывается?!

Эдди и Билл одновременно закатывают глаза, когда после рассказа последнего Ричи чересчур драматично издает «Оу-у-у».

— Ага. Он заб-бавный.

_**александр блок с тобой не согласен** _

— Оу, неужели, дай-ка посмотрю, что там такого забавного, — Ричи корчит рожу и порывается выхватить телефон Билла, но Эдди хватает своего парня за черные кудри, и тот взвизгивает.

— Веди себя прилично, — от этого предупреждения на губах Ричи расцветает легкая усмешка.

— Вообще-то, ты должен быть на моей стороне, знаешь? — он облизывает губы и смотрит на Эдди снизу-вверх.

Взгляд, которым Эдди одаривает своего парня прежде, чем вернутся к просмотру телевизора, полон отвращения, и Ричи, с диковатой улыбкой на лице, берет маленькую, по сравнению с его, ладошку Эдди и нежно целует. Билл видит, как кончики ушей последнего заливаются краснотой.

— Я все еще так люблю тебя, Эдвард Спаггетвард.

— Как будто ты даешь мне забыть об этом хоть на минуту, — безучастно ворчит Эдди, но его большой палец начинает поглаживать лоб Ричи, а пальцы другой руки переплетаются с пальцами его парня.

— Ты собираешься встретиться с ним, Ульям? — спрашивает Ричи, почти мурча от наслаждения своей жизнью.

— Не, не думаю. Мы п-просто… просто разговариваем, — пожимает плечами Билл. Это правда. Он не думает, что было бы прикольно встретиться со Стэном или что-то типа такого, ему нравится общаться именно так. Может быть скоро ему это надоест, но сейчас, когда экран загорается от нового уведомления, глаза у Билла загораются тоже.

— О чем?

**Хахаха серьезно**

**Не имел ни малейшего понятия, что на направлении искусств нужно изучать еще и русскую поэзию**

— Даже н-не знаю. Всякое. Мемы. Бухло. Кстати, он сказал, что хочет купить то в-вино, с которым ты готовил вчера п-пасту.

— Которое «дешево и сердито»? — Билл кивает, Эдди в знак согласия тоже.

— Он готовит? — брови Ричи в один момент взлетают. Он любит обнаруживать что-то общее с другими людьми. По неизвестной Биллу причине это его пиздецки будоражило.

— Его подружка готовит, а он п-просто в-возится рядом, помогает.

— Вы, два говнюка, никогда мне не помогаете, — драматично вздыхает Ричи.

— Ты никогда и не просишь, — парирует Эдди.

— Но это не значит, что мне не нужна помощь… хотя бы ваше присутствие… моих дорогих друзей…

— Ес-сли мы с Эдди будем на кухне, п-пока ты готовишь, мы умрем с голоду.

— Я мог бы отсосать ему, пока он будет за плитой, чтобы не отвлекался.

Билл разражается хохотом, а глаза Ричи на вмиг вытянувшемся лице темнеют.

— Сн-нимите себе номер, больные извращенцы.

— Не ревнуй, — подмигивает Эдди, но его лицо сразу смягчается, когда он замечает, какими глазами Билл смотрит на новое уведомление.

_**оооооу, моя таинственная незнакомка, которая медленно, пройдя меж пьяными… садится у окна в дерьмовых ресторанах** _

**Я польщен**

***

**  
_сегодня я проснулся и не смог найти носки, которые вчера повесил на сушилку_   
**

**_потом я оглянулся_ **

**_и какого хрена, билл_ **

Далее шла фотография черных и белых носков, которые в беспорядке лежали на листьях орхидеи, на кактусах и на еще каких-то растениях, Билл не знал каких. Он хихикнул.

**Почему я уверен, что это сделала твоя печально известная подружка, пока ты спал**

**_дело вот в чем_ **

**_она осталась на ночь у своего парня_ **

**_думаю это сделал я_ **

**_бля правда не помню как_ **

**_но когда я был маленький мама говорила, что я громко ходил по ночам_ **

**_а я этого не помню_ **

**_так что_ **

**_наверное я лунатик_ **

**_или в моем доме живет призрак ура_ **

**_надеюсь он хотя бы горячий_ **

**Извращуга**

**_это осуждение за мои кинки?_ **

**Представь что тебя трахает призрак и тут кто то заходит в комнату**

**_почему ты думаешь что я тот, кого будут трахать?_ **

Улыбочки Билла как не бывало. Он тупо уставился на сообщение, дыхание участилось. Не много, но все же.

**Я всегда представлял тебя как доминирующего боттома**

Блять. Блять блять блять. Этого не стоило говорить. Это не то, что он имел в виду, совсем не это.

Разумеется, Стэн не пропустил это мимо ушей — точнее, мимо глаз.

**_фантазируешь обо мне в таком ключе, билли?_ **

О боже мой. Билл чувствует, как жар волной прокатывается по его лицу, а внизу живота сжимается узел.

**Нет, блять, я не имел ввиду, что фантазирую о тебе**

**Типа**

**Что ты снизу**

**Клянусь**

**Просто**

**Я думаю, что ты мог бы быть снизу**

**Блять**

**Как же это неловко господи**

Билл прижимает руку к губам и смотрит на три точки внизу экрана несколько невероятно долгих секунд.

**_ты такой очаровашка, знаешь_ **

Когда в дверь звонят, и Эдди впускает Джорджи, лицо Билла настолько красное, что друг спрашивает, не подавился ли он.

***

Во времена, когда Билл не занят умиранием, он обычно водит Джорджи в кино или в любимое кафе. В этот раз они пошли на Тора, и на сколько Билл ненавидит все эти фильмы от Марвел, настолько он любит проводить время с братом, смотреть как тот смеется от саркастических замечаний о всех этих супергеройских «веселых шутках» и наблюдать, как брат набирает замороженного льда, скиттлс, попкорна и хотдогов за раз.

На сей раз Тор обосрался на все сто процентов, потому что он наитупейший супергерой из всех и к тому же вообще не красавчик. Джорджи смеялся и рассказывал о предыдущих и предстоящих марвеловских фильмах, и, да, Биллу плевать, но он все равно слушает и поддерживает беседу.

— Кто тебе постоянно пишет? — вдруг спрашивает Джорджи, когда они выходят из кинозала.

Билл решает, что сейчас не время проверять уведомления.

— Д-друг, ты его не знаешь.

— Почему ты не ответишь?

— Потому что я веду себя, как хороший б-брат?

— Если ты отправишь сообщение или даже два, я не особо расстроюсь, — весело хмыкает Джорджи и закидывает в рот последние четыре конфеты.

— Это… запутано. Боже, ты вообще не должен был узн-

— Он тебе нравится?

— Мы даже не встречались. Я же говорю, это запут-

— Откуда тогда ты его знаешь? И почему он пишет тебе-

— Джорджи, Господи, — иногда Билл думает, что его брат вырос слишком быстро, но потом он вспоминает Ричи и. Да. Вы знаете. — Хватит сыпать вопросами. Теб-бе не о чем в-волноваться

Его телефон снова вибрирует, и Джорджи растягивает губы в ухмылочке.

— Почему ты не хочешь рассказать мне?

— П-потому что это туп-пая история, п-поверь м-мне.

— Но Билл! — мальчик надувается и складывает руки на груди. Билл вздыхает. Он не может сказать «нет» этому маленькому джентльмену, никогда не сможет.

— Я случайно написал ему как-то раз, и м-мы начали общаться. Теперь мы д-друзья по п-переписке, что-то вроде такого.

Джорджи засмеялся, качая головой:

— Это самый дурацкий способ трахнуть кого-то.

— Боже, я совсем н-не это х-хотел сказать, я не собираюсь спать с ним, п-просто он приятная компания на вечер, когда м-мне скучно.

— Ладно, Билли, я пойду поссу. Рад, что ты нашел способ развлечь себя.

— Да, я т-тоже, — язвительно заявляет Билл и приваливается к стене, доставая телефон из кармана.

**_какого хрена у них не было моих сраных банановых маффинов_ **

**_я блять ненавижу этот мир_ **

**_я прихожу в ебучую кофейню каждый день за своим банановым маффином, а не за прОСтитЕ сеГоДНя у нАС иХ НеТ_ **

**_и коль баристка думала, что после я оставлю номер свой_ **

**_то у меня есть новости, дорогуша_ **

**_я ГЕЙ и очень ЗЛОЙ_ **

Билл тихонько рассмеялся и продолжил читать сообщения.

_**ты знаешь, я люблю хайку** _

_**это странно что** _

_**типа, как красиво они звучат** _

_**если бы я сказал что-то подобное обычным предложением заменив некоторые слова, то не было бы такой грации и такой эмоциональности** _

_**к тому же, это бы просто звучало тупо,** _

_**но в хайку я могу сказать любую странную хрень** _

_**и это даже будет иметь смысл из-за того, что ритм 5-7-5 очень красив** _

Теперь это обычное дело для них. Словно в дневник, они пишут друг другу те вещи, которые не могут или не хотят рассказать другим. Билл часто думает, могли бы они в реальной жизни вот так просто говорить, говорить и говорить. Ответ, скорее всего, нет. Однако, из-за какого-нибудь дерьма его могли кинуть в чс, но это не тот случай.

**@история_про_банановый_маффин**

**За такую концовку можно и умереть + расслабься, на крайняк у тебя же есть что-то приятное на завтра, да?**

**Помню, как-то раз нас заставили писать хайку, но я был полудохлый и написал вообще отбитую чушь**

**Но преподу очень понравилось**

**Наверное из-за этого ритма, реально**

**Наш мозг заставляет нас быть перфекционистами**

**Только что вышел из кино и блин почему они не могли помыть этому Локи голову**

**Хз мб так и надо, но я весь фильм думал только об этом**

**Типа знаешь, когда ты говоришь с кем-то и все о чем ты можешь думать, это еда, застрявшая у него между зубов или выпавшая ресница**

— Как его зовут? — Билл вздрагивает, поднимает голову и видит Джорджи, уставившегося на него наполовину ожидающе, наполовину дразня.

— Его зовут С-стэн, но что важнее, так это то, что вам, юная леди, пора спать, так что поехали-ка д-домой, — Билл улыбнулся на закатившего глаза брата.

— Но я вообще не хочу спать, — надулся тот, выходя из здания.

— Это п-потому что ты об-бъелся сахаром, выпей дома в-воды или утром просто не сможешь встать.

***

**  
_тебе грустно_   
**

Билл поморгал в недовольной задумчивости. Эдди и Ричи куда-то умотали, и поэтому в квартире было непривычно тихо. Билл позволил себе растянуться на диване и посмотреть телик, хотя не имел ни малейшего представления о происходящем на экране. Он помнил, что включил какую-то кулинарную программу, но теперь, вернувшись из невеселых мыслей, он увидел, как Саманта тащит Кэрри из ресторана* или что-то типа такого. Он также не имел ни малейшего понятия, как Стэн узнал, что ему грустно, потому что всего два часа назад Билл написал какую-то ерунду о Торе, а потом просто игнорировал чужие сообщения. В болоте тоски есть место только для одного человека.

**Откуда ты можешь знать?**

_**просто знаю** _

**Ничо не случилось**

На все сто процентов Билл был уверен, что чувство, разлившееся в его груди, — сожаление. Спустя пять, семь, десять минут оно только росло, а в телефоне не было никаких новых сообщений. _Блять_.

**Стэн**

**Пожалуйста, прости меня**

_Умоляю, не ненавидь меня._

**Я не хотел тебя обидеть**

_Вернись, ради всего святого._

**_?_ **

**_нет, я просто подумал, что ты хочешь побыть один_ **

Сердце

Билла

растаяло.

Иногда люди просто не понимают, что в минуты уныния все, что нужно человеку, — побыть в одиночестве. Некоторые считают, что нет ничего важнее, чем взять дорого человека за руку и вместе пройти через все препятствия. Может быть, кому-то это действительно нужно, но для Билла наибольшим значением обладало личное пространство. Личное пространство и возможность ухватить тот момент, чтобы вернуться из своих дум.

Билл знал, что он думает слишком много. Но в конце концов, все выводы ему необходимо сделать самому. Что-то вроде мыслительных заметок.

**Я проводил Джорджи до дома, и встретился с мамой**

**Она сказала только спасибо и спокойной ночи**

**Скорчилась, когда Джорджи обнял меня и не отпускал почти минуту**

**Но он тоже сделал это чтобы побесить ее**

**Он еле-еле сдерживался чтобы не зареветь, когда обнимал меня**

**Я просто думаю**

**Я бы не хотел ничего менять конечно**

**Но иногда это так больно**

**Я думаю про всякие «а что если», но они всегда ведут к одному**

**Я думаю, о, а что если бы это случилось так, а что если бы тут было вот так или так**

**Но потом я нахожу слишком много плюсов и минусов во всем и понимаю, что лучше, чем сейчас, не будет. По-другому, может быть, но не лучше**

**И в конце концов я возвращаюсь, откуда начал**

**_я считаю, что все в мире сбалансировано, на своих местах_ **

**_у тебя отстойные родители, но отличный брат и в каком-то смысле получается обычные родители + обычный брат_ **

**_ревность так переоценивают_ **

**_и родителей тоже_ **

**_ты только что провел потрясающий вечер с Джорджи, завтра пройдет без проблем, твой сосед приготовит тебе что-нибудь вкусненькое на ужин_ **

**_не позволяй уничтожить твой настрой_ **

Все тело Билла окутало тепло. В этом нет ничего особенного, ничего такого прямо «Воу». Веки слишком тяжелые, чтобы держать их открытыми. На экране мелькает что-то глупое и пошлое, а одеяло пахнет лавандой и Эдди — знакомо и ласково. Билл словно кружка чая латте**, словно грелка в виде пушистой овечки.

Когда объятия Морфея уносят его, мама и «что если» — последнее, о чем он будет переживать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * скорее всего речь идет о "Сексе в большом городе"  
> ** чай латте - пряный молочно-чайный напиток


	3. hollaback girl

Билл злорадно хихикнул про себя, заметив насколько разочарованные лица у его однокурсников, смотрящих на свою работу с низкой оценкой. Стэн сказал бы, что не списывать и получать высшие баллы в то время, как остальные списывают и все равно хуже него, ощущается довольно-таки здорово, даже охуенно. «Я не ставлю списывание им в укор, — сказал бы он, — на это мне абсолютно плевать, но когда я лучше их всех сам по себе… Сука, я чувствую себя живым, жи-вым на все сто».

**Это что-то вроде**

**Ну знаешь**

**Пассивно-агрессивного наслаждения**

**_бляяяя дааа, я же говорил_ **

— Ой! Божечки, мне так жа-а-аль!

Билл проморгался несколько раз и наконец осознал, что в него только что кто-то врезался. Девушка, которая теперь бормотала извинения с легкой улыбкой на лице. Она подняла мобильник Билла с земли и вложила его ему в руку:

— Слава Богу не разбился! Везунчик, от экрана моего не остается ровно ничего, когда я роняю телефон.

— Ага, — рассеяно сказал Билл, с недоумением в глазах: ему было непонятно, отчего улыбка девушки так сияет. Но надо признать, улыбка эта была очень и очень симпатичная. Розовая помада выгодно оттенялась на фоне кожи цвета какао и волос, которые были чуть темнее.

Но Билл лишь поджал губы, неопределенно махнул рукой и пошел дальше на занятие по английской литературе.

**О Боже мой**

**Уже март**

**Почему они блять не могут запомнить свои сраные места**

**Ненавижу сидеть где-то внизу**

_**ну и кто теперь снизу ха** _

**Ты же не говоришь это серьезно да?**

**И еще**

**Уверен, что это доказательство, что я изменился в лучшую сторону**

_**всегда пожалуйста** _

— И снова здравствуй! — Билл встретился со взглядом зеленых глаз девушки, уронившей его телефон. — Не занято?

— Похоже всем н-насрать, занято место или нет, так что тут с-свободно, — девушка в ответ хихикнула и села рядом. Ее духи пахли совсем не навязчиво.

— Вообще-то я должна признаться, — с застенчивой улыбкой начала девушка. Билл ободряюще кивнул. Ну, он надеялся, что это выглядело одобряюще. Словно олень, застывший в свете фар, он не имел ни малейшего понятия, что происходит.

— Я специально врезалась в тебя, — поддавшись вперед, прошептала девушка, и в уголках ее глаз пробежали веселые морщинки. Мило. — Я пыталась поговорить с тобой где-то две недели, но ты все время выглядел очень занятым, так что- Боже, это звучит так тупо, наверное, мне стоит уйти…

— Нет, п-подожди. Почему ты х-хотела поговорить?

Она моргнула в замешательстве:

— Потому что ты мне понравился?

Губы Билла медленно сложились в идеальную букву «О».

— Может быть сходим в кофейню после пар? — она с улыбкой кивает в ответ, и Билл улыбается тоже. Она милашка, просто невероятно милая. И ее улыбка совсем не раздражает, как это часто бывает.

Ее имя — Алиса, через а.

**Никогда не встречал Алис**

**Звучит лучше, чем Элис**

**_крч есть песня мисс алиса и поверь, один раз услышишь и она застрянет в голове навсегда_ **

**Навсегда, пока не услышишь По соседству с Элис*, ты хотел сказать**

_**билл давай не будем спорить какая песня прилипчивее** _

_**мы оба знаем что феличита уничтожит их в этом бою** _

**Справедливо**

***

— Кто эта девушка, с которой ты сидел в Старбаксе? — спрашивает в тот же вечер Эдди, когда они с Биллом разваливаются перед телевизором, пока на кухне Ричи готовит котлетки с пюрешкой и напевает «Африку».

— Просто девушка. На паре она с-села рядом и п-позвала меня на свидание, п-потому что, похоже, ей нравится, как я сп-порю с преподами о всякой херне.

— И ты просто согласился?

— Она н-не была похожа на маньяка, поэтому п-почему нет.

— А как же Стэн?

— А ч-что Стэн?

Губы Эдди сжались в тонкую полоску, и он отвернулся. Потом пожал плечами.

— Эдди, что не так?

— Все так.

— Не б-будь мудаком.

— Я и так пытаюсь, так что отвали.

— И что это значит?

— Ты уже взрослый, да? Тебя нельзя контролировать, ведь ты сам принимаешь свои решения. Я просто немного переживаю.

— О чем? — Билл осьминогом обнимает Эдди, смотря на того с нежностью и беспокойством.

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы было как всегда. Каждый раз тебя бросают, потому что ты мало говоришь, так? Но проблема в том, что они не могут показать тебе, что готовы слушать. Не ебу как, но тебе это нужно, чтобы открыться. Не просто какие-то «Ты можешь мне рассказать» или «Не стесняйся говорить, о чем угодно», — подразнил Эдди. — Но Стэну это удалось. Почти за одно сообщение. Я всеми руками «За» попытку выстроить что-то с этой девушкой, — они наконец встретились глазами, — но, блять, как ты не видишь, что тебе это не нужно? Уже не нужно?

Эдди был первой причиной Биллова разбитого носа. Эдди был его первым партнером в танцевальном кружке. Эдди был первой влюбленностью, первым поцелуем, первой взаимной мастурбацией, первым минетом, его первым во всем. Эдди и Билл ближе, чем Эдди и Ричи, но любовь их глубже и возвышеннее. Тот уровень дружбы, которую невозможно осмыслить головой, возможно только почувствовать всеми фибрами души. Он никогда не ревновал Эдди, он никогда не сожалел об их расставании, и никогда не сомневался, что в жизни Эдди он на первом месте. Поэтому сейчас Билл позволил себе уткнутся в чужой изгиб шеи и плеча, слишком костлявого и узкого, чтобы принадлежать двадцатиоднолетнему парню, и это ощущалось правильно и привычно.

— Б-боюсь мы с ним п-просто друзья, Эдди, — пробормотал Билл и почувствовал, как тот тут же покачал головой.

— Тогда ответь ему, тигр, — в чужом голосе слышались ноты напряжения и муки, — твой телефон скоро взорвется от уведомлений.

— Это не от н-него, это, наверно, Алиса. Он сегодня на к-концерте.

Билл не замечает того взгляда, которым обмениваются Эдди и Ричи, пришедшего в комнату с минуту назад. Они пялятся друг на друга, как в сериале «Офис».

***

_  
**в общем я пошел сегодня на шоу орхидей и блять**  
_

_**осталось всего четыре дня до закрытия тк период цветения тоже подходит к концу** _

_**и я спросил можно ли забрать несколько цветов, я сушу их в книгах что-то типа коллекции крч** _

_**и я был типа почему бы не взять раз они завянут через пару дней** _

_**и мне все равно не разрешили** _

_**это просто персональное оскорбление** _

**Как насчет того чтобы украсть несколько пока никто не смотрит?**

**_вау билл ты сраный гений как мне это в голову то не пришло_ **

**Ой да иди ты**

_**каждый раз как я слышу ой да иди ты я вспоминаю кеннеди дэвенпорта в роли литл ричарда** _

**Уууууууоооооаааааафффффх**

**_если это твои впечатления от его высокой ноты_ **

**Тогда что**

**_;)_ **

**:/**

_**:(** _

**О боже ладно**

**;)**

_**не надо мне твоих одолжений** _

**Ты даже не представляешь, как с тобой тяжелоооо**

_Пойдем завтра в кино?_

Бедное маленькое сердечко Билла пропускает пару ударов, прежде чем он понимает, что это сообщение от Алисы.

Мысль, которая старательно игнорировалась все это время, за какие-то жалкие секунды пугает его до чертиков. Вроде бы это было очевидно, что рано или поздно этот момент настанет, и он не должен так шокировать Билла, но возможность встречи со Стэном в реальной жизни застала его врасплох. Черт возьми, нет. Он еще не готов.

Он еще не готов закончить то, что есть между ними.

Так что Билл выдыхает — он и не заметил, как перестал дышать, — и пишет ответ.

**Я не особо люблю ходить в кино**

_Упс_

Билл моргает и отправляет еще одно.

**Но может быть сходим на шоу орхидей?**

***

Когда Билл переступает порог павильона, в нос ударяет густой и теплый запах земли. Каждая частичка тела тут же расслабляется, кожа смягчается, а кровь свободнее бежит по венам, даже дышать становится легче. Невозможно объяснить, отчего это происходит, словно есть особая энергетика у этого места. Они будто оказались в джунглях посреди города — на лбу уже выступили капельки пота, похожие на росу на окружающих растения, висящих справа, слева, сверху, повсюду. Приятно душный воздух одеялом обволакивал все вокруг.

Но Билл тут не просто так — у него есть: коробка из-под красных Мальборо в рюкзаке, такая, что туда поместится десять сигаретных пачек; девушка, чтобы отвлекать внимание, и план. И нет, он не использует Алису, чтобы украсть орхидеи для Стэна. Просто грех не воспользоваться стечением обстоятельств и не убить двух зайцев сразу.

Вокруг витала очаровательная болтовня девушки об орхидеях ее мамы, и Биллу даже стыдно, что он ее не слушает, но у него тут задание. Надо только-

— Не может, блять, быть, — на выдохе произносит Билл, и Алиса тут же смущенно замолкает. — Майк!

Чуть поодаль, в углу, стоит красивый темнокожий парень, одетый в рабочую форму. Он поднимает глаза и озаряет все вокруг своей улыбкой. Билл соврет, если не скажет, что не был влюблен в Майка — они познакомились в кофейне, где Билл подрабатывал на первом курсе, но влюбленность увяла, не успев расцвести в любовь, а вот дружба осталась.

Буквально через несколько секунд Билл оказывается в крепких объятиях и смеется. Он знал, что Майк работал менеджером уже больше года, но не имел понятия, где именно. Их почти пятиминутную непринужденную беседу о всяком наконец прерывает вежливое покашливание Алисы.

— Ох, п-прости, М-майк. Это Алиса, моя однокурсница. Алиса, это мой х-хороший друг Майк.

Майк, заметив проблеск разочарования в глазах девушки, усмехается и пожимает ей руку. А Билл решается спросить о цветах.

— О боже, я знаю! Пара школьниц спрашивали то же самое сегодня, вчера горячий парень спрашивал, может ли он взять несколько, и знаешь, отказывать им очень глупо. Типа, пусть они захватят хотя бы часть этого великолепия.

Билл чувствует, что кто-то вышиб из легких весь воздух. Горячий парень. Он тут же тяжело сглатывает, иначе не удержится и выпалит что-то типа: «Как он выглядел?», «Какой у него был голос???» и «А какой цвет глаз!????» — и будет выглядеть, мягко говоря, неловко. Господи, ну и духота, они вообще проветривают тут, нет?

— А знаешь, что? Они не могут мне запретить, мы закрываемся через два дня и поэтому давай-ка соберем несколько этих малышек для тебя, Большой Билл, — Майк хлопает в ладоши и направляется к самому входу. — Мои дорогие леди и джентльмены, первый цветок, который вы видите… розовый с желтым и-

И вот, прерываемый смехом Билла и Алисы, Майк ведет их сквозь заросли орхидей, свисающих со всех углов и веток, и рассказывает о странных клиентах и придурковатых заказчиках, осторожно складывая хрупкие бутоны в коробку, не забывая одаривать проходящих мимо посетителей самой сердечной улыбкой.

— Он такой милашка, — говорит Алиса, когда они выходят из здания, и коробка аккуратно прижимается к груди Билла.

— О д-да, он такой. Если х-хочешь, я дам тебе его н-номер.

Лицо Алисы, правда только на секунду, становится совсем пустым. Она быстро стряхивает его и привычно смеется.

— Ну, а ты значит коллекционируешь цветы? Это так мило!

— Вообще-то, они не для меня, а для друга, он как раз их собирает.

Что, блять, вообще такое этот Билл? — вот так можно назвать единственную эмоцию, написанную через все лицо несчастной девушки.

— Друг?

— Ага, — ответил Билл. — На самом деле это довольно забавная история.

***

— Она сказала что? — переспросил Ричи, с выпученными словно два лопнувших абрикоса глазами, пока Эдди изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не начать угорать во весь голос.

— Она сказала, что мне нужно о-осознать мою влюбленность в Стэна и попросила н-номер Майка.

— Умная девочка.

— Вот засранка-то! — воскликнул Ричи, покачав головой. Его голос звучал чересчур драматично, но Билл никогда на сто процентов не был уверен в этом дерьме.

— Нет, все нормально, — пожал плечами он. — Н-на самом деле, я не был з-заинтересован в ней. Она ч-чертовски милая и красива как ангел, с-совсем не глупая, но… Я н-не знаю.

— Ну теперь ты встретишься со Стэном, да? — наконец выпаливает Ричи, которого этот вопрос разъедал с того самого момента, как они увидели коробку с цветами в руках Билла.

— Мимо. Я о-оставлю ее в «Таргете», рядом с другими.

— А сам будешь шпионить, ну ты и-

— Нет, Рич, к сож-жалению у меня в шесть занятия, так что.

Ричи и Эдди уставились на него.

— Иногда мне кажется, что тебе нужна помощь, — наконец произнес Ричи. — Но потом я понимаю, что тебе нужен мозг.

— Как и тебе, заюш, — невозмутимо ответил Эдди, переводя взгляд на Билла. — На самом деле то очень мило.

— Я думал ты тоже заинтересован в вытаскивании головы Билла из задницы…

Эдди лишь пожал плечами.

_**то есть я должен пойти в таргет и найти определенную коробку из-под красных мальборо, а ты даже не скажешь, что внутри** _

_**я правильно понял?** _

**Да, абсолютно**

**У меня через час занятия так что не переживай, я не буду за тобой следить**

_**знаю** _

***

**  
_окей бен гейтс ты реально сделал это ради меня_  
**

Билл даже не пытался спрятать свою улыбку посреди лекции о Ги де Мопассане.

**Бля слава богу ты нашел ее**

**Я так боялся, что работники выкинут ее раньше, чем ты придешь**

**_билл?_ **

**Да?**

**_спасибо тебе_ **

**Все для тебя, любимый**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> мисс алиса - miss alissa  
> По соседству с Элис - Living Next Door to Alice  
> Названия песен переведены для адаптаци  
> бен гейтс - Главный герой приключенческого фильма "Сокровище нации" — Бенджамин «Бен» Франклин Гейтс


	4. houdini

— Ты в-вообще п-понимаешь, что мама тебя убьет? — Билл с легкой улыбкой на лице покачал головой, когда Джорджи вышел из кабинета врача с перевязанной рукой. Этот ребенок, благослови Господь его невинную душу, запнулся об свою же ногу в школе. Билл не находил себе места после звонка из больницы, но увидев наполовину озорные, наполовину виноватые глаза брата, смог спокойно выдохнуть.

— На сто процентов, — пробормотал Джорджи и пожал плечами, — но я же ребенок, а с нами такое постоянно происходит.

— И то верно, — Билл рассмеялся, потрепав чужие волосы цвета жженой карамели.

На улице накрапывал игривый дождик, то тут, то там сквозь облака проникали янтарные, почти белые лучи света. Билл прогуливал в этот момент историю, самый нелюбимый предмет, а Джорджи…ну. Доктор сказал, что никакой школы четыре дня. А сегодня лишь вторник.

— В-возьмем что-нибудь и п-пойдем ко мне? — спрашивает Билл и получает в ответ самую ярку улыбку в мире, а солнце наконец заглядывает в зеленовато-голубые глаза своего брата похожие на утреннее море, когда небо сияет лазурью.

***

_  
**возвращаясь к нашему разговору о хорошем и плохом**   
_

_**крч окей моя мама умерла, когда я был совсем маленький и папа всегда был очень добрым, заботливым и щедрым,** _

_**но еще он был и очень требовательным, и я вырос требовательным тоже** _

_**не только в отношении себя, но и в отношении всех окружающих, моих друзей например** _

_**ну и разумеется** _

_**в отношении парней** _

_**и я рассказываю тебе это, потому что я пиздецки пьян после очередного свидания, которое я думал будет классным, но… нет, парень был классным,** _

_**но как обычно** _

_**недостаточно классным** _

_**все детство мне казалось, что я никогда не буду достаточно хорош** _

_**но жить с полной противоположностью тоже невыносимо** _

_**я никогда не встречался с парнями дольше месяца и не думаю, что мне нужен кто-то особенный потому что и в одиночку меня все устраивает,** _

_**но иногда просто все так наваливается и бьет под дых** _

_**ну ты отлично знаешь это чувство** _

_**и да я не то чтобы очень пьян, я средне пьян, если можно так сказать** _

_**хз я просто хочу поговорить** _

_**можно я тебе позвоню?** _

_[2 пропущенных звонка от Стэн-Супермен]_

_**ладно билл я не из тех, кто потом жалеет о всякой хуйне, не переживай, между нами все останется как прежде** _

_**иногда просто все полное говнище** _

Миллиарды мыслей обрушиваются на несчастную голову Билла, отвезшую Джорджи домой после Тако Белла и фильмов с Джесси Айзенбергом, и явно _не готовую_ к чему-то подобному. Билл хочет сделать хоть что-нибудь — и не может, не может, потому что не знает, что делать, за какую эмоцию ухватится — их много, _их чересчур много_. Он даже не имел понятия, что такое возможно — чувствовать столько разом, пытаться удержать весь этот _пиздец_ , водоворотом кружащийся и запутывающийся до бесконечности так, что дышать невозможно.

Это ревность. Злая ревность от обиды, ползущая по ушам, прямо в голову, белым шумом, словно что-то сломалось в телевизоре и теперь на нем мельтешат бело-серые узоры. Чувство, словно это _вместо него выбрали кого-то еще и, какого хрена? Какого хрена?_ « ** _Свидание_** », — читает он снова, получая очередную затрещину.

А еще злорадство, едкое и самодовольное, черт возьми, это даже приятно. Обнадеживающе. _**Парень был недостаточно классный** , ой, как жалко. Мои ебанные соболезнования._

Еще есть какое-то ребячество, незрелый и упрямый эгоизм, и это чувство кричит громче всех. Оно вопит, « _Я! Я буду классным, я буду достаточно классным, я тот, кто тебе нужен, они не знаю, как, а вот я! Я знаю! Я точно знаю, я могу!_ »

Но этот голос глушит другой. Голос неуверенности. _Нет, ты не сможешь_. Все мешается со страхом и с ревностью, в ушах звенит — «Нет. Нет, ты не тот, кто ему нужен, твое место здесь, наблюдать и желать большего, а в это время другие будут прижимать его ближе, целовать сильнее, обнимать крепче. _Ты даже не можешь говорить нормально, а ему нужен кто-то идеальный, кто-то красивый, кто-то умный, кто-то… кто-то не ты_ ».

И еще есть жалость. Сочувствие. Он тщеславный эгоист, но ему обидно и за все эти неудачные свидания, и за не-больше-месяца отношения. И тут же неудержимое, бесконечное желание быть тем, кто продержится дольше месяца. _Намного дольше_. Потому что они понимают друг друга, потому что им не все равно, потому что Стэн написал ему в этот вечер, потому что Стэн всего десять минут назад позвонил _именно ему_ , а не кому-то другому, потому что…

_Ох блять._

— Блять, ебанный в рот, сука, пиздец! — слова полетели изо рта Билла, сначала тихим шепотом, потом все набирая и набирая силу и вот это уже громкий, почти душераздирающий крик. — Блять!

— Уильям, что происходит, все ок? — Ричи ворвался в комнату за считанные секунды, а глаза за его огромными домашними очками от испуга такие большие, что кажется не влезают в оправу.

Билл посмотрел на него, очевидно переживая в этот момент паническую атаку. Он все так же сидел на своей кровати, со скрещенными ногами, влажными после душа волосами и трясущимися руками. Парень почти чувствует, как сердце своими тяжелыми ударами пытается продырявить грудную клетку. Нельзя так реагировать, это абсолютно пиздец как чересчур.

Ричи пересекает комнату за несколько шагов и плюхается на чужую кровать, открывает рот для очередного вопроса, но Биллу это не нужно.

— Стэн п-по-позвонил мне, к-ког-когда я б-быб-был в душе, и я… Я… Ричи…

— Перезванивай ему, придурок! Быстрее! Вот прямо щас, Уильям, я тут не буду с тобой ебаться!

Иногда Ричи слишком много, он взрывной, у него голос четырнадцатилетки, резкие движения, и настроение меняется, как ураган, но сейчас это как нельзя кстати. Билл нажимает на экран и разочаровано наблюдает, как звонок продолжает идти и идти, без ответа.

Билл выдыхает только тогда, когда Ричи кладет ему на плечо руку и слегка сжимает.

— О-он не-не от-

— Попробуй еще раз.

Но Билл нажимает на красную кнопку и блокирует телефон. Ричи громко вздыхает.

— Хотя бы напиши ему.

— Да, конечно, — отвечает Билл, но не поднимает голову, а по его шее и плечам бежит дрожь.

— Кстати, ты не хочешь пойти со мной в тату-салон? — с озорной улыбкой спрашивает Ричи, и Билл ему так за это благодарен. Ричи всех утешает именно так: переводит разговор к чем-то маловажному, обычно планами пойти куда-то вместе, чтобы чувство одиночества не успело заполнить все пространство вокруг.

— Что ты, ч-черт возьми, там забыл?

— Ну, я думал об этом уже какое-то время, типа сделать нормальную татуировку, а не как обычно…ну, ты знаешь, — Ричи хихикает и переводит взгляд на свою руку с россыпью маленьких глупых татушек, сделанных в основном на университетских вечеринках. Под запястьем у него есть маленький велосипед в честь Билла, потому что, будучи первокурсником, тот буквально все время ездил на своем обожаемом велосипеде «Сильвер». Самая большая тату — это миска спагетти. Эдди-Спагетти — имя, которое Ричи придумал для своего парня, когда они только встретились, и Ричи беспомощно влюбился. Билл считает, что это умилительно. Эдди думает, что это глупо, в смысле татуировка, но однажды, когда они напились, он водил по ней пальцами и говорил, что это самое милое, что для него делали, и что он даже плакал, увидев ее. — Короче, я подумал, может быть, через неделю или две.

— К-конечно, я схожу с т-тобой, — ответил Билл и в очередной раз взглянул на темный блестящий экран.

— Ладушки, я пойду обнимать и успокаивать своего парня, а ты позаботься о своем, — и оставив игривый и влажно-громкий поцелуй на щеке Билла, Ричи покинул комнату.

**Стэн ты в порядке?**

**Прости, что не ответил, я был в душе**

Билл закусывает губы и нажимает маленький зеленый значок телефонной трубки. Никакого ответа. Опять.

**Стэн**

**Позвони снова или напиши**

**В любом случае**

**Надеюсь ты в порядке**

**Со всеми плюсами и минусами**

**Думаю, когда ты встретишь человека который тебе понравится и который будет достаточно хорош для тебя, это будет стоить всех минусов**

— Бля, — мягко выдыхает Билл, потирая переносицу пальцами.

_Мне кажется, я влюбился._

***

Билл не стеснялся своего заикания с, примерно, тринадцати лет. Как уже упоминалось выше, он никогда не был охотником поболтать, но окончательно перестал воспринимать это как нечто постыдное и противное, когда понял, что люди… ну, люди понимают. Если рассказывать вкратце, то его родители были слишком увлечены тем, чтобы заткнуть ему рот, когда он был совсем малышом, поэтому страх говорить перерос в заикание, и это тоже довольно сложная история, так что Билл решил сделать себе одолжение и оставить свои проблемы в прошлом.

До этого момента.

Также он никогда не считал себя уродливым, но вот этот его непонятный цвет волос — и не рыжий, и не темный, и вот эти два слишком выступающих передних зуба, и нос — слишком _треугольный_ для его лица, и слишком большой лоб, и губы слишком яркие, а уши… _боже мой_ , это не уши, а тихий ужас. Они не просто большие, они, блять, настолько огромные, что перетягивают все внимание на себя. И _ради всего святого_ , этот уродские шрам на брови с детства… Катастрофа.

В общем, Билл проводил свое утро весьма занятно.

Он уснул, размышляя и свыкаясь с мыслью, что почти влюбился в человека, которого никогда не встречал и, похоже, никогда не встретит. И это чувство полный отстой. Где-то в глубине души Билл имел представление о всех своих недостатках, но по какой-то непонятной ему причине, он начал очень пристально изучать себя со вчерашнего вечера. Наверное, из-за признания Стэна. Скорее всего. Но тогда Билл еще больший дуралей, чем любая влюбленная пятнадцатилетка.

Билл оглядывает себя в лифте, в туалете, он рассматривает свои пальцы на занятиях и постоянно теребит волосы, будто хочет вырвать их нахуй, потому что знает, как это _глупо_. И еще он ни разу не проверил свои сообщения.

Он проебался.

В заднем кармане почувствовалась вибрация, и рот Билла моментально пересох.

Но это просто Эдди просто попросил купить замороженных овощей на ужин.

И все равно, уголком зрения Билл замечает имя Стэна. Замечает несколько раз.

_Соберись уже, сраный Денбро, больной ты извращенец._

**_боже_ **

**_мне так жаль_ **

**_я не хотел тебя игнорировать, просто тут же отрубился_ **

**_знаю, это прозвучит странно, но я очень рад что ты перезвонил_ **

**_ну да ладно я проснулся до смешного рано_ **

**_и посмотри как она прекрасна_ **

Следом шла фотография утреннего неба, еще совсем лавандаво-сиреневого с небольшими проблесками оранжево-розового ближе к горизонту. И луна, почти полная, с узором лишь слегка видимых темных точек. Она. Билл никогда не называет луну «она». Вот Джорджи говорит про свои модели кораблей «она», и Билл вдруг думает, что в этом что-то есть.

**_кст ты лучшая команда поддержки_ **

Несколько новых сообщений, написанных примерно час назад.

**_я очень надеюсь что ты не специально игнорируешь меня_ **

**_пожалуйста не чувствуй себя неловко_ **

**_мне кажется мне нужно извиниться, но мне совсем не стыдно за ту ночь_ **

**_я сделал что я сделал_ **

**_если уж на то пошло, то это я облажался_ **

Сердце Билла пропускает удар.

**Я хотел сказать тебе, что забыл зарядить телефон или что-то типа такого… но да, я просто игнорировал тебя**

**Я знаю, что это тупо, но просто**

Он резко выдыхает.

**Я думал, ты больше не захочешь со мной разговаривать**

**Не знаю почему**

**Но вот думал**

**_понимаю_** , — от Стэна тут же приходит ответ.

**_но это же херня собачья_ **

Сердце колотится как сумасшедшее.

**_я всегда хочу говорить с тобой билл_ **

Сердце остановилась. Ну, ощущения именно такие.

Билл хотел бы быть не таким драматичным.

***

Ричи и Эдди умотали на два дня, и Билл решил заняться умиранием. Ему не только приходится мириться со своим новым осознанием, но и быть голодным, потому что суп и шницель с брокколи, оставленные заботливым Ричи, были окончательно съедены на завтрак. Два любимых голубка Билла упорхали в Диснейленд, потому что почему бы и нет, и теперь он вынужден бродить по супермаркету в совершенном одиночестве в одиннадцать вечера, чтобы купить Принглс и кока-колу.

**Мне снова 12**

**Потому что я покупал вот такую хренотень каждый день после школы**

_**рип твоему желудку** _

_**разумеется я бы пришел и приготовил что нибудь для тебя, но** _

_**на кухне я говно** _

_**знаешь лучше купи себе доширака** _

**Думаешь завариваемая лапша лучше картофельных чипсов и колы?**

**Моя мама говорила, что от доширака будут мутации в крови**

_**моя мама говорила то же самое** _

_**но я до сих пор живой** _

Билл усмехнулся, складывая лапшу быстрого приготовления в корзину, и отправил фото Стэну.

_**вот это мой мальчик** _

И мальчик Стэна покраснел, прикусив самую глупую влюбленную улыбку.

***

_  
**не верю что это твой первый раз поедания быстрой лапши**   
_

_**вложи в это всю свою нахрен жизнь** _

_**ой стой** _

_**это все равно ничего не стоит так что даже не переживай** _

**Почему ты каждый раз пытаешься убедить, что ненавидишь меня**

**_я так флиртую_ **

_Ох, чувак._

**Отличная техника**

**_я знаю_ **

Билл закусывает нижнюю губу, сует телефон в задний карман и берет поднос с тарелкой лапши, баночкой колы и «Принглс». Поставив все это на кофейный столик, он включает случайный канал.

**Вечер стал еще лучше**

**На Бумеранге идет Чарли и Шоколадная Фабрика**

**_Так Ли Обязательно Начинать Каждое Сраное Слово С Заглавной Буквы? :)_ **

**_подожди я тоже включу_ **

Билл тихонько смеется, а легкий намек на румянец не сходит с его щек с того сообщения о флирте.

_**как будто мы смотрим вместе** _

На фотографии экран телевизора с удивленным лицом Чарли, только нашедшего золотой билет, что-то похожее на колени с «под древнегреческий стиль» тканью поверх, банка вишневой газировки и…

**Почему ты ешь лапшу, а не попросишь свою соседку приготовить нормальной еды бож** , — печатает Билл, как будто это не его лицо, блять, горит, потому что это очень, абсолютно очень похоже, словно они вместе. В груди сжимается.

**_не_ **

**_хочу лапши_ **

**_\+ она занята пожиранием лица своего парня_ **

**Оу, не ревнуй**

**_без обид, но моя компания приятнее_ **

Если бы Ричи сказал что-то подобное, Билл велел бы ему бип-бипкнутся до конца жизни. Но это не Ричи. Поэтому Билл просто смотрит на экран, а в глазах у него сердечки размером с Юпитер, и гадает, увидит ли он когда-нибудь то же самое в глазах Стэна.

***

— Это самое странное первое свидание-

— Ради все святого, Р-ричи!

— А что?

Они переходят дорогу, чтобы добраться до тату-салона, о котором говорил Ричин друг, но Билл боится, что он прирежет кудрявого придурка еще до того, как они доберутся до пункта назначения.

— Не хочу б-больше об этом говорить, — отрезает Билл и смотрит прямо перед собой, руки в карманах, спина ровная.

— Уильям, ладно, прости меня. Я не хотел тебя бесить, просто мне показалось, что это мило и немного похоже на свидание. Но я помню, реально помню, что вы друзья.

— Большое спасибо, засранец.

— Эй, нет никакого смысла обзываться-

— Ричи.

Они идут молча ровно пятнадцать секунд, прежде чем Ричи прорывает.

— Знаешь, — Билл уже закатывает глаза, — держу пари, он тоже по уши влюблен в тебя.

— Кто ск-сказал, что я п-по уши влюб-блен? — спрашивает Билл, весь трепеща внутри. Чувак.

— Уильям, я просто пытаюсь помочь тебе, ты что, не понимаешь этого. Если ты будешь продолжать тянуть кота за яйца слишком долго, он точно подумает, что ты не заинтересован и-

— Я не думаю, что он считает, что я заинтересован, и лично я не думаю, что он тоже заинтересован.

Еще немного и взгляд Ричи просверлит в затылке Билла дырень, поэтому тот оборачивается и видит большие темные глаза под бровями, которые взлетели вверх.

— Ричи, в чем дело?

— Ты ни разу не заикнулся.

— Не т-так уж и сложно.

— А ты бы хотел, чтобы он был заинтересован?

Билл стискивает руки в карманах куртки и на пару секунд замолкает.

— Если бы я х-хотел, чтобы он б-был заинтересован, то это бы зн-значило, что я тоже заинтересован. А я не заинтересован. Я п-просто думаю, что это не с-сработает, вот и все.

Ричи некоторое время молчит, а затем тяжело вздыхает, и Билл понимает, что тот шумел и надоедал не ради забавы. Действительно пытался помочь. И хотя метод Эдди просто слушать и говорить что-то приятное и успокаивающее гораздо лучше, Билл знает, что Ричи старается изо всех сил. И он невероятно благодарен за такого друга.

— Ну, тогда просто будем ждать и посмотрим, что выйдет, да?

Билл горько хмыкает и облизывает пересохшие губы.

— Да.

Когда они толкают дверь с огромной женщиной из неоновых проводов и входят, то обнаруживают, что в салоне никого нет. Письменный стол с большими толстыми папками, полными эскизов, одинок, как и кресла и чашки чая на столе с журналами в панко-роковском стиле. Стены украшают плакаты, но их немного и все в рамах: «Арлекин» Дэвида Боуи, несколько фотографий Оззи Осборна и его бульдогов, Дебби Харри в розовом. Ричи легко смеется:

— По ходу не вовремя, да? — он достает телефон. — Минуту, я спрошу Саймона, как зовут того парня. Гарри или что-то типа такого, не помню.

Билл кивает и решает рассмотреть татуировки поближе. Из-за двери, на которой похоже изображена обнаженная Пас де ла Уэрта, доносятся голоса. Ругаются. А еще за стойкой обнаруживается холодильник с прохладительными напитками. Биллу вдруг хочется лимонада.

Он открывает первую попавшуюся папку и видит мечи, различные виды ножей и кинжалов. Потом идут черепа животных, викинги, ружья, разные щиты, пики, и Билл закрывает брошюру, поджав губы.

**Знаешь**

Билл начинает писать второе сообщение, и его взгляд случайно падает влево, где на столе загорается чей-то заряжающийся телефон. Билл не обращает внимания и продолжает.

**Никогда не понимал этой одержимости людей викингами**

Когда телефон загорается снова, Билл уже все понял.

Сердце в груди бьется так яростно, аж до боли. Билл пытается сморгнуть черные точки перед глазами, но они никак не исчезают. Он знает, что это бесполезно, но все равно нажимает круглую кнопку этого ебанного телефона и видит, от кого пришло последнее сообщение.

_Билли Бой._

Затем, однако, когда он уже решил умчать просто нахуй из этого проклятого места, дверь с Пас де ла Уэртой рывком распахнулась, ударилась об стену, и очень злой и очень большой парень вылетел из салона, а за ним тут же проследовал долговязый блондин, извергающий проклятия.

— Вау, что за пиздец? — воскликнув, Ричи тут же оказался около Билла, мигом заблокировавшего чужой телефон.

— Боже, почему он просто не может охладит свой зад, не понимаю, — дверь снова открывается и показывается рыжая девушка, явно удивлённая присутствием Ричи и Билла.

— Мне кажется, у него что-то не так с головой, нам нужно быть более чуткими, поним- — парень с очень мягким и немного печальным выражением лица выходит следом за девушкой, и Билл чувствует, что сердце готово пробить дыру у него в ребрах. Он словно на ринге, и боксерские перчатки бьют его со всех сторон. Билл вот-вот умрет. — Оу… привет.

— Приветики, — немедленно отзывается Ричи с самой приятной улыбкой на губах. — Это как бы не наше дело, но что, блять, тут только что произошло?

Девушка хмыкает, закатив глаза:

— Ничего такого, просто у нашего коллеги перёбаны мозги.

— Может быть, он переживает тяжёлые времена, и мы-

— О, умоляю тебя, — раздается третий, очень раздраженный голос, — у него просто член коротковат, вот и все.

Парень, только что вошедший в комнату, высокий и стройный, одет в бордовую водолазку и черные бриджи. Мягкий оттенок его кудрей, обрамляющих уши, мог бы составить серьезную конкуренцию цвету ржаных полей под вечерним солнцем, а его скулы, нос, подбородок такие аккуратные и тонкие, такие бледные и острые, что их легко спутать с мраморными. Его глаза, когда он замечает Билла и Ричи, сияют мягким, полупрозрачным карим светом, обрамленным темными ресницами, которые Билл замечает с этого небольшого расстояния. Розовые поджатые губы расслабляются, но брови остаются нахмуренными. Он смаргивает и спокойно проходит к столу, но совершенно очевидно, что он в ярости. Когда этот парень протягивает руку, чтоб взять телефон, Билл на сто двадцать процентов уверен, что у него поднялась температура до сорока девяти градусов по Цельсию. Его сейчас стошнит. Он превратится в лужу. Умрет.

— Похоже, ты много знаешь о члене того чувака, — говорит Ричи, и Билл готов пырнуть его ножом, на этот раз совершенно серьезно. Но не может оторваться от неприличного разглядывания этого парня, подмечая, как кудри того слегка подпрыгивают, когда он отрывает взгляд от телефона, как он слегка выгибает одну бровь, и выражение его лица становится сочувствующее и немного брезгливое. _Даже реснички у него игриво вьются вверх._

— Ага, твоя мама рассказала мне прошлой ночью.

— Стэн! — восклицает другой парень. Ричи выглядит оскорблённым и немного впечатлениям, а девушка просто начинает смеяться, в то время как Стэн возвращается к печатанью.

Билл абсолютно точно влюблен и не знает, что делать, когда в кармане чувствуется лёгкая вибрация.


	5. robbers

— Так, вы, ребята-

— Меня зовут Ричи, — хаос в человеческом обличии обрывает парня с мягко-печальным лицом взмахом руки. — А это мой друг Уильям, и мы пришли за татухами.

— Бля, серьезно что ли? — усмехается Стэн и, не ведая, что творит, заставляет Билла содрогнутся от волны мурашек по позвоночнику. Голос у него хрипловатый, довольно спокойный, даже умиротворяющий, и Билл уже готов достать диктофон и записать каждое слово, соскальзывающее с этих губ, перемешать и слушать, слушать бессмысленные фразы словно музыку- _Дерьмо. Выносите Билла вперед ногами, он уже в раю._

Он не знает, какого черта, но похоже, вселенная наконец решила проявить к его бедной душе милосердие, а потому Ричи назвал полное имя друга, и это огромный плюс. Что-то типа передышки. Собственное тело все еще не подчиняется Биллу — он не может ни говорить, ни двигаться, — потому что в противном случае он уже был бы далеко-далеко отсюда, от Ричи, от двери с Пас де ла Уэртой, от холодильника с напитками и, да, от парня, который не знает, что пишет сообщения человеку в этой же комнате. Билл отчаянно желает оказаться дома, запереться, погасить все огни и упасть с жалобами в объятья Эдди, но не может сделать ровно ничего из этого. Контроль над своей жизнью он потерял после отправки того проклятого сообщения о викингах. Это не может происходить на самом деле.

— Ты не мог бы перестать грубить людям без причины? — с умоляющим взглядом пробормотал парень с печальным лицом.

Билл почти улыбнулся, когда Стэн закатил глаза. Он всегда в переписке представлял себе этот жест, потому что, трудно объяснить, но большинство сообщений звучали… глазозакатывающимися.

Ричи ухмыльнулся и облокотился на стойку:

— Короч, моя подружка Полли сказала, что чувак Генри тут делает заебатые татушки и-

— Они либо спят, либо он заплатил ей за эти слова, — с кислой миной отвращения отозвалась рыженькая девушка. — Типа, он не супер плохой, но, — она пожала плечами. — Бля, лучше сам посмотри, мы все-таки на работе.

— Нельзя привносить личное отношение, — объяснил парень.

А вот Стэн выглядел совершенно не заинтересованным в происходящем вокруг — он продолжал заглядывать в свой телефон — и это не укрылось от глаз Билла. Из-за этого в животе последнего либо связались в узел органы, либо там завелись те самые мифические бабочки. Но хотя бы дышать стало чуть легче.

— Тот злючий белый чел, это и был Генри, да? — увлеченно спросил Ричи, открывая папку, ранее просмотренную Биллом. — Вот говно. Выглядит как-то стервозно.

— Да, это был он. И я не знаю, вернется ли он вообще, — ему вновь ответила девушка, и Билл отметил ее прелестное личико, все усыпанное веснушками, голубые ясные льдинки-глаза, и вздернутый носик; вся она сияла молодостью и жизнью.

— Уф, нет, это не то, что нужно, — Ричи с громким хлопком закрыл папку и поднял взгляд. — Вообще-то у меня есть представление, что я хочу получить в итоге, но мне нужно, чтобы это было сделано… — он запнулся на слове и на автомате перевел глаза на Билла.

— Изящно, — хрипло подсказывает тот и прокашливается пару раз. Билл, уперев взгляд в пустоту, чувствует, как щеки заливаются краской и надеется на лучшее. _Молится об этом._

— Изящно, — протягивает девушка, слегка сведя к переносице брови. — Окей, у нас пять мастеров, а тут, — она ткнула в папки перед собой, — все портфолио, не стесняйся выбирать, спрашивать, а, и кстати, я Бев, это Бен, — при взгляде на Стэна ее лицо приняло скептически-вытянутое выражение, — а вот это Стэнли, и он у нас немного… как это сказать-то… ворчун?

— Легко раздражимый?

— Всп-пыльчивый.

— Смышленый ты паренек, — Бев подмигнула Биллу, лукаво оскалившись. — Так что лучше спрашивай меня или Бена.

Билл не рискнул поднять глаз на Стэна. От ужаса перед тем, что он мог на нем прочесть. Так что он неловким шагом придвинулся к Ричи и заглянул в раскрытую папку.

Все, что он заметил — лишь цветастая куча из персонажей комиксов, потому что в голове в данный момент все к хренам запутано. Это какой-то ебучий сюрреализм, за исключением того, что это все на самом деле, и Билл в гребанном ужасе. Все попытки сохранить спокойствие и дышать более-менее ровно проваливаются, _ведь мало того, что он похож на ебучего Аполлона, так Стэн ко всему прочему оказался харизматичным, дерзким и умным, прямо как в переписке_ , а Билл, скорее всего выглядит словно новорожденный жирафенок, отчаянно пытающийся понять как, ну типа. Разговаривать?

Голос Ричи заставляет его вздрогнуть, выдернув из невеселых размышлений:

— Вообще-то я хочу, чтобы моя татуировка была просто контуром, без всяких деталей и прочего дерьма, но очень аккуратной и, как бы, с изящными линиями, понимаете?

— О, — говорит Бен, отрываясь от возни с виниловым проигрывателем. Билл готов поклястся, что у Бена одно из самых симпатичных лиц, которые он когда-либо видел — миловидные темно-синие глаза и мягкие волосы цвета арахисового масла, румянец и самая очаровательная улыбка. — Тогда возьми голубую, это портфолио Стэна.

Билл понимает, что Стэн покинул свое место у стены. Его и в комнате-то больше нет, и чувства Билла очень смешанные. Теперь он, конечно, может свободно вздохнуть, но он соврет, если скажет, что не разочарован, пусть даже и совсем на немного.

Вдруг Билл кое-что вспоминает.

— Эй, может сначала поможешь мне, а потом уже будешь написывать своему парню, ок да? — Ричи выжидающе смотрит на Билла, ожидая услышать хотя бы приглушенное «прости», и тот со вздохом убирает телефон обратно в карман и обращает все свое внимание на страницы с аккуратными черными линиями.

— На самом деле, я думаю, что это просто охуенно.

Билл не помнил, чтобы Стэн рассказывал что-нибудь о своей работе, но знал, что как-то связанно с искусством. И кстати, эти татуировки… вау.

Они не замысловатые, без кучи слоев и почти никаких деталей. Это контуры всевозможных птиц, человекообразные линии, целая страница, посвященная вариациям луны и солнца, цветы, орхидеи. Очевидно, что подобные татуировки не отнимают гору усилий, но выглядят они очень стильно и впечатляюще, видно, что не каждому подойдут. Билл испытывает благоговейный трепет, и в то же время чувствует, что внутри умирает нечто, похожее на надежду.

Вообще все о Стэне в последнее время заставляет его чувствовать себя неоднозначно и смутно, вплоть до небольших нервных срывов по ночам.

— Билл? Все окей? — тихо, с озабоченным выражением лица, спрашивает Ричи.

— Да, все норм. П-росто задумался.

— О чем?

— Может быть тоже что-то н-набить, — врет Билл с легкой улыбкой, потому что в такой атмосфере ты рано или поздно, но приходишь к подобной мысли.

Ричи, со вспыхнувшими глазами, пускается рассуждать, какая татуировка подошла бы Биллу, Бен, в конце концов, ставит старую пластинку Gorillaz, а Бев расспрашивает, что именно планирует сделать Ричи, все приходит в норму. Билл может вздохнуть спокойно. В конце концов, это не конец света. В городе огромное количество людей, и Стэн не будет думать, что это _его_ Билл, даже если Ричи случайно упомянет имя. А еще это, скорее всего, первый и последний раз, когда Билл видит Стэна.

Когда Стэн наконец возвращается, комнату заполняет легкий шлейф табачного дыма. Билл уверен, что выглядит как никогда жалко, и думает тоже пройтись покурить, как вдруг их взгляды пересекаются. Светло-карие глаза, со слабым проблеском грязновато, почти болотно-зеленого, невозможно прочесть, но уже в следующую секунду Стэн вновь уходит в свой телефон.

_Да, их переписка — номер один для Билла, но это было бы слишком очевидно, слишком много совпадений сразу._

Стэн, наверное, думает, что он ебанутый.

— Ну так, — вопросительно поднимает брови Бев.

— Ах да, — мурлычет Ричи и оборачивается на Стэна. — Думаю, он справится.

— Стэн, у тебя клиент.

Парень поднимает голову, явно не впечатленный происходящим.

— А если он мне хер набьет?

Стэн поджимает губы, а у Билла внутри замирает сердце. _Это почти улыбка._

— Поверь мне, я не собираюсь терять работу из-за какого-то хера.

Лицо Ричи в этот момент бесценно.

***

Билл абсолютно уверен, что если оставить Ричи и Стэна наедине, то возникнут проблемы, поэтому, когда Ричи предлагает пойти с ним, он соглашается, чувствуя огромное облегчение.

— Снимай футболку и ложись, — бросает Стэн, не глядя.

— Извини, детка, но у меня есть паре- Ауч!

— Веди себя прилично, — до ужаса похожий в этот момент на Эдди, Билл тыкает друга между ребер.

— Спасибо, — отрезает Стэн, все еще стоя спиной к парням. Он что-то гуглит, а Билл вопит внутри себя. — Подойдет?

Ричи заглядывает в экран и кивает.

Они оба следят за каждым движением Стэна — тот печатает рисунок и переносит его на копирку линером. Затем берет что-то очень похожее на смазку и сосредоточено размазывает по рисунку. Билл подмечает, что у него красивые руки, пурпурно-голубые вéнки почти незаметны, но отчетливо выступают на длинных бледных пальцах, и, если бы Стэн позволил ему закатать рукава водолазки, то он увидел бы более насыщенные цветом линии, бегущие к локтям.

— Ложись на бок и покажи, куда именно будем бить, — тихо проговаривает Стэн, и звук его голоса словно гипнотизирует Ричи — он немного расслабляется и выполняет все инструкции.

Вздрагивает, когда прохладная бумага касается его тела.

— Будет больно? — вдруг выпаливает он, и в этот раз Стэн даже не закатывает глаза, а только смотрит на чужие запястья. — Просто-

— Я все понимаю. Если быть честным, то да, это больно, — Ричи тяжело сглатывает, — но не прям очень, если будешь думать о чем-то другом. Некоторые люди болтают, другие смотрят фильмы в телефоне, а третьи слушают музыку или поют.

— Значит, чисто технически, ты не убьешь меня, если я начну петь?

Вместо ответа Стэн встает и возвращается в перчатках, с иглой в руке.

— Татуировки на ребрах — самые болезненные, так что, — фыркает он, — пой сколько хочешь. А теперь посмотри в зеркало и скажи мне, все ли в порядке.

Ричи пытается улыбнуться, когда приподнимается, чтобы увидеть себя в зеркале, но Билл замечает, как грудь того судорожно поднимается и опускается.

— Хей, — бормочет он и берет друга за руку. — Д-давай п-поболтаем?

Ричи поворачивается к Биллу, и игла начинает жужжать. По телу Ричи пробегает заметная дрожь.

— Думаешь, Эдсу понравится?

Билл легко смеется и пожимает плечами.

— Думаю, он с-снова б-будет плакать, но тебе об этот не с-скажет, — напряжение от разговора в присутствии Стэна медленно отпускает Билла, когда он видит благодарный кивок тату-мастера. Ричи закусывает губу, когда игла касается его кожи. — Ч-что бы ему п-подошло?

— Типа татухи?

— Ага.

— Мусорное ведро, — отвечает Ричи, а Билл переводит взгляд на Стэна — улыбается ли он? Нет, но в глазах вспыхивают веселые огоньки. — Честно, вообще хз. Может как-нибудь я и уговорю его набить что-нить, но… бля.

— Уверен, ему вп-полне хватает и всего в-во-вот этого, — Билл указал на Ричи подбородком.

Щеки последнего тут же залились краской, а в глазах вспыхнула любовь, глубокая, но в тоже время и незамысловатая. Когда дело касается Ричи, то это просто любовь, ничего сложного или отчаянного, он ее дарит и принимает всем своим существом.

Но спустя несколько секунд мягкой тишины, лицо Ричи корчится в гримасе боли, а хватка вокруг пальцев Билла становится сильнее.

— Расскажи мне о татуировке, — вдруг просит Стэн, не отрываясь от своей работы. Билл бесстыдно пользуется этой ситуацией, потому что, блять, это лицо было создано лишь для того, чтобы им любовались. Мягкие на вид локоны, не такие спутанные, как у Ричи, уютно устроились на лбу, брови, чуть более темного оттенка, слегка сведены к переносице в сосредоточении, а изгиб сжатых губ так тонок; он подобен ангелу с этим акуратным носом с округлым кончиком… все сияет элегантностью. Его подбородок просто ебанное совершенство, мягкий свет от лампы подчеркивает линию скул, и может быть некоторые посчитали бы это слишком угловатым, но по личному мнению Билла, это одно из самых прекрасных лиц, которые он когда-либо видел. _Это благословение или проклятие?_

_Билл уничтожен по всем фронтам_.

— Ну, эм, — Ричи неловко сглатывает. Сначала Билл думал, что у тебя должно быть пиздецки много смелости и пиздецки мало мозгов, чтобы набить контур сраной Африки на ребрах, но… но теперь это обрело смысл. И еще они нашли Стэна с его чудесными руками, чтобы воплотить это в жизнь. Так что. — Ну, короче, ты же знаешь песню «Africa» Тото, да?

И тут случилось это.

Стэн изо всех сил сжимает губы, но не справляется и на его лице расцветает улыбка, такая яркая и настоящая, и это нахрен обезоруживает, и, _о боже мой_ , на его правой щеке появляется ямочка, и она одна к хренам просто убивает Билла. Его не интересовали ямочки на щеках, он даже никогда не думал о них, но вот он полностью раздавлен и побежден.

Билл уверен, что его собственное лицо сейчас расколется надвое.

Ричи хмыкает:

— Эй, я тут душу открываю, так что можно, ну не знаю, не ржать надо мной? А?

— Я не ржу, по-моему, это очень мило, — отвечает Стэн со смешком, и Билл готов отдать все, что у него есть, лишь бы заглянуть в глаза Стэна и увидеть веселье и в них, но они сейчас заняты.

— Вообще-то для меня это значит многое, а еще я немножко собственник и не хочу, чтобы кто-то видел эту татуху и такой типа «О, тебе нравится эта песня! Мне тоже! У нас так много общего!» — дурачится Ричи, и Билл с удивлением понимает, что да, это сработало — его друг совсем отвлекся от боли. — Ну, некоторые люди типа него, — он тыкает в Билла, — и Эдди, мой парень, конечно же, знают правду, но другие бы просто подумали, что я дрочер на искусство или ебанутый тупица. Заткнись, Уильям, никто не думает, что я уже тупица, — угрожающе скалится Ричи на фыркнувшего Билла.

— Я же м-молчал, дорогой.

— Ты достаточно сказал своими глазами, — язвительно заметил Ричи.

— Л-люди видят, чт-то хотят ви-видеть, да?

Стэн слабо смешливо хмыкает, и Билл не замечает (замечает) теплое чувство удовлетворения, разливающееся изнутри.

— Пожрите говна. Вы оба.

— Б-боюсь, тогда я о-оставлю тебя б-без работы.

У Ричи отпадывает челюсть, а потом он поджимает губы.

— Справедливо.

Затем парень пускается в десятиминутную болтовню о плюсах и минусах того, чтобы быть местным балаболом. Он рассказывает Стэну все, начиная с самого начала своей сомнительной карьеры — как ему дали прозвище «Балабол» в садике, потому что он кричал «блять» и «говно» детям и воспитательницам, и Стэн заканчивает работу под скачущий вниз-вверх голос Ричи.

На розовой и блестящей коже ребер красуется черный контур Африки со всеми ее выпуклостями, зигзагами и точками, обозначающими острова.

— По-похоже на голову гиппопотама, который смотрит в-вниз, — выпаливает Билл вместо запланированных слов одобрения, и мысленно пинает себя пару раз за свою тупость, но Стэн слегка изгибает уголки губ в почти улыбке. Он кивает:

— Бля, реально, — говорит он и слегка склоняет голову. — Так и выглядит.

— Круто, теперь у меня на ребре гиппопотам, — язвительно бросает Ричи, но Билл знает, что это защитный механизм, и тот нуждается в одобрении.

— Выглядит охуенно, Рич, что бы это не было.

Его друг освещает всю комнату своей улыбкой, и Билл чувствует себя гордым родителем.

***

Он не должен бы чувствовать себя настолько разбитым, когда Стэн немного взмахивает рукой на прощание и прячется за дверью с Пас Уэртой. Запах антибактериальной жидкости и разочарование провожают его после выхода из тату-салона, пока Ричи бормочет о какой-то херне, и только вытащив пачку сигарет, Билл возвращается в наше измерение.

— Значит, теперь ты влюбляешься в каждого Стэна? — Ричи подмигивает Биллу, и тот закатывает глаза. При других обстоятельствах он бы покраснел, но сейчас он слишком устал и слишком… расстроен. — Ну, я должен признать, что он был очень горяч.

— Да, горяч, — отвечает Билл, закуривая сигарету. Закат начинает меркнуть в небе, уступая владениям серовато-фиолетовых волн неба. Вечера здесь холодные.

— Я собирался сделать какую-нибудь «Стэно-шутку», когда услышал имя этого парня, но ты выглядел так хуево, что я даже подумал о том, чтобы убежать, прихватив твою грустную задницу, и набухаться.

Билл горько усмехается, делая затяжку:

— Все в порядке, Ричи, спасибо.

Он чувствует мягкое знакомое прикосновение на плече:

— Думаю испечь сегодня яблочный пирог.

Билл смеется, и уже без отчаяния в голосе. Они идут в магазин, покупают салфетки для младенцев, чтобы обрабатывать татуировку, яблоки, корицу и пиво, а дома их встречают Эдди и его шок, сменяющийся нежным смехом, парочкой оскорблений и поцелуями, потом вечерние посиделки на кухне и классная еда. И вроде все должно быть классно, но это не так.

А когда Билл остается один в комнате, подушка, заглушая его рыдания, быстро промокает насквозь.

Но день не закончен.

_**жиза** _

_**викинги мб и крутые, но по мне слишком скучные, хз, я бы не смог смотреть все эти сериалы про них как другие** _

_**типа они же все одинаковые не? и фильмы, и книги, и сериалы и даже просто картинки** _

_**черт** _

_**до сегодняшнего дня я никогда не встречал заикающихся людей** _

_**не суди меня, но я думал, что не смогу общаться с таким человеком, потому что я вспыльчивая дама,** _

_**но это совсем не раздражает, даже** _

_**ну типа** _

_**немного мило** _

_**\+ бляяяяяяяяяять дерьмовые коллеги** _

_**знаю, технически я тоже для кого-то дерьмовый коллега, но это уже не моя проблема** _

_**моя проблема в х у я х вокруг меня, и к сожалению, это не та ситуация, которая могла бы меня заинтересовать** _

_**и еще мой любимочка не отвечает хотя я отправил уже три потока сообщений, и не то чтобы меня это сильно волновало, но** _

_**какого хрена?** _

**Ты так нуждаешься во мне** , — печатает Билл, и следы от высохших на щеках слез ощущаются словно глиняная маска, когда он широко улыбается. В этот момент с его плеч падает абсурдная, сверхъестественно большая и нечеловечески тяжелая гора.

**Я был на лекции, потом встретился с Джорджи и уснул дома у родителей ору**

**Спасибо богу их не было дома**

**У меня тоже была дерьмовая коллега, когда я работал в кофейне**

**Она была со всеми очень милой, но однажды наш менеджер рассказал, что она постоянно пускала мерзкие слухи про всех, хз зачем, мы-то были между собой все дружны**

**Другой чувак никак не мог сделать хоть каплю приличный кофе, но он не был дерьмовым коллегой, просто дерьмовый бариста**

**И кстати**

**Я тоже по тебе скучал**


	6. should i stay or should i go

Билл никогда не думал, что является мазохистом, но когда вместо того, чтобы быть как можно дальше от Стэна, он еще больше сближается с ним, Билл с удивлением обнаруживает способность причинять себе боль самыми извращенными способами. Днем они переписываются друг с другом так часто, что Биллу приходится покупать себе пауэрбанк, потому что количество отправляемых друг другу фотографий заставило бы смеяться даже Бога. А ночью, закончив лениво-приятный разговор, Билл прижимается лицом к прохладной ткани подушки и засыпает, мечтая снова услышать этот голос, увидеть вблизи ямочку на правой щеке, почувствовать на себе нежный взгляд зеленовато-карих глаз. Он хочет познать гораздо большее — например, запах этих прекрасных кудрей, эту шею, укромное мягкое местечко под сгибом колена, в сгибе локтей, внутреннюю сторону бедер — жарких и бархатистых. Вкус его кожи на языке Билла, и ощущение тепла их переплетенных тел, всю палитру звуков, которые могли бы вырваться из этих прелестных розовых губ, начиная сонными приглушенными смешками и заканчивая хриплыми задыхающимися стонами.

Словно ебучая Ханна Монтана, он живет двумя разными жизнями. Ходит на обед с Эдди и Ричи после занятий, пару раз пересекается с Майком, и все вроде бы как обычно, но теперь в три раза чаще проверять свои уведомления, а умение печатать возрастает в разы. Он больше не скролит Базфид, не отвечает на беззастенчивый флирт на учебе, не наблюдает за парнями на футбольных матчах и за девушками на вечеринках. Он не становится менее общительным, но теперь, когда Стэн значит гораздо большее, все по-другому.

Теперь Стэн обрел форму. И эта форма, вместе со всеми ослепляющими личными качествами Стэна, — единственное, о чем Билл может думать.

***

**  
_и тот парень просто был о боже мой_   
**

**_я не наебываю, он реально такой сказал типа_ **

**_хей сладкий ты случаем не спагетти, а то я бы не прочь засунуть в тебя свою сосиску по самые тефтельки_ **

**_и я такой типа_ **

**_я иудей_ **

**_и это даже не ложь, но_ **

**_я ем не только кошерную пищу, не всегда хожу в синагогу чтоб прочитааааааать свою тооооооорууууууууу_ **

**_если ты позволишь мне эту отсылку*_ **

**_крч_ **

**_я просто не понимаю, мб люди платят за подобные пикап-фразы? должна же быть какая-то причина, чтобы они думали что это сработает и пользовались ими_ **

**Позволь мне быть наггетсом и измазаться в твоем соусе**

**_о мой бог_ **

**Ты случаем не тесто? А то я бы помял тебя хорошенько и отжарил**

**_ох блять да_ **

**Спасибо, но вино не пью, предпочитаю стоны**

**_вот так билл продолжай_ **

**Дай мне попробовать твои булочки на завтрак**

**_аааааах я уже на грани_ **

**Можно разогреть мой яичный рулетик в твоей микроволновке???**

**_что за ХЕРНЯ билл аахахахахахахахахахаххахаах_ **

**_блять я клянусь это просто худшее что я слышал_ **

**_уничтожение стояка_ **

**_но ты был близко милый_ **

**Нет**

**Это ты был близко**

Сердце Билла заходится в бешеном стуке. Он даже не пытался подавить свои смешки на протяжении всего разговора, он чувствует лишь тепло и уют, пусть и знает, что это всего лишь иллюзия, но это не мешает ценить все те моменты, которые они делят. Возможно, он мог бы распечатать все скриншоты их переписки, и развесит на стенах словно картины, чтобы каждый день перечитывать, но, во-первых, — это нездорóво, а во-вторых, — нельзя обделять вниманием все новые сообщения.

С невиданным упрямством он отказывается думать о возможном угасании их бесконечного общения, но с каждой шуткой, с каждым смешком, с каждым пожеланием спокойной ночи он чувствует себя немного ближе. И поэтому, когда Стэн отправляется на несколько дней за город к деду, куда-то, где очень плохая связь, Билл чувствует тревогу, пробирающуюся в каждый уголок сознания.

— Билл?

Эдди стоит в дверях комнаты Билла, где тот прятался весь вечер, пытаясь убедить себя, что он учится, а не просто тупо смотрит в учебник, пока сумасбродные мысли нескончаемым потоком вертятся у него в голове.

— Мм? — вопросительно мычит Билл, быстро начиная что-то выписывать. Первый раз за последние два часа, если не больше.

— Все в порядке?

— Да, а что такое?

Разумеется, что Эдди все заметил.

— Ничего, — пожимает он плечами. — Просто Ричи умотал куда-то с друзьями, и я подумал, может быть посмотрим чего-нибудь вместе?

— Ум, к-конечно, я только закончу дом-машку.

Они оба знают, что это не случится, но Эдди все равно кивает и тихо затворяет за собой дверь.

Около полуночи Билл сдается. С потрохами.

Открыв дверь, он проходит через кухню, коридор и заходит к Эдди, отчего тот сонно бормочет «Рич?» в подушку.

— Это я.

Эдди вздрагивает и быстро садится на кровати, и даже в темноте комнаты отчетливо видно беспокойство на его лице.

— Билл? Все нормально?

— Не совсем.

Он проскальзывает под теплое одеяло, позволяя Эдди обнять себя руками за плечи, и уткнутся в шею.

— От тебя пахнет дымом.

Билл издает тихий смешок.

— П-прости.

— Ничего.

— Зн-наешь, я в-встрет-тился со Ст-тэном.

Билл чувствует, как Эдди открывает и закрывает рот несколько раз. Он делает глубокий вдох.

***

— Не может, блять, быть.

— Аг-га.

На протяжении всей истории Билла, больше проходившую на исповедь, Эдди хранил молчание. Он сжимал и разжимал свою хватку как раз в самые нужные моменты, отчего Билл чувствовал, что наконец сделал то, что необходимо было сделать уже очень, очень давно.

— Честно, я совсем не знаю, Билл.

— Просто по-понимаешь, от этого так б-больно, но в тоже в-время приятно, и я н-не знаю, что де-делать. Я… так сильно хочу быть с ним, но в ужасе от мысли, что я ему не понравлюсь, что в реальности мы просто не сможем разговаривать и после всего… Это… Я просто…

— Милый мой, — Эдди начал поглаживать друга по спине медленными движениями, и пусть Билл до сих пор чувствует себя дерьмово, он все же немного расслабился. — Я совершенно не понимаю, почему ты так думаешь. Ты умный как черт, очень, просто пиздецки красивый, и, да, похоже Стэн тоже не обделен всем этим, но это не значит, что ты хуже. И поверь мне, вы сколько уже переписываетесь, четыре месяца? Пять? Господи, я уверен, что для тебя уже на все готов, кто еще бы стал писать незнакомцу вот так просто?

— Ты не знаешь ег-го. Мне не сравниться, его ст-стандарты слишком высоки.

— В этом то и дело, Билл, это не соревнование. Тебе нужно было просто сказать, кто ты такой прямо в том проклятом тату-салоне, и посмотреть, как этот парень прыгнет к тебе в объятья.

Билл печально улыбнулся:

— Стэн бы никогда не п-прыгнул ни в чьи руки.

Даже в темноте было понятно, что Эдди закатил глаза:

— Билльям Денбро, собери уже свои яйца в кулак, это больше даже не смешно, как вообще можно быть таким тупицей, Господи, ебать тебя в рот.

Кстати о тупицах.

— Н-не говори Ричи, что это был тот самый Стэн, окей? Если он узнает, я мертв.

Эдди хихикнул:

— Конечно не расскажу, тигр. И не буду на тебя давить с действиями, хорошо? Просто я думаю, что пришло время двигаться дальше, а не соблазнять его через сообщения.

Билл прикрыл глаза:

— Я люблю тебя, Эд-эдди.

— А я люблю тебя больше, Большой Билл.

***

— Как поживает твой парень по переписке? — невинно спрашивает Джорджи, пригубив свой молочный коктейль, но его глаза прикованы к Биллу, наблюдая слишком внимательно.

Билл закинул в рот картошки:

— Нормально.

Джорджи даже не моргает, но в его глазах мелькает удовлетворение.

— А что?

— Просто хотел поговорить по душам, — наконец отвечает Джорджи и вытирает губы тыльной стороной ладони. — Я пригласил одну девочку на наш школьный бал.

Билл не может удержаться от смеха. Улыбка Джорджи становится шире, а на щеках появился легкий румянец. Явно гордится собой.

— И кто эта счаст-счастливица?

— Сестра Адама. Она из другой школы, так как очень умная, но они ходят домой вместе, и она часто бывает у нашей школы. Все хотели позвать ее, но у нее такое спокойно-стервозное лицо ( _можно понять_ ), так что все думали типа «О-о, она слишком крута для меня» (Билл с трудом сглатывает), но я такой типа «Ой, да насрать», ну, и пригласил ее. Она согласилась, но теперь… — мальчик пожал плечами. — Я не знаю.

— Что не так?

— Она капец какая тупая.

— Ты в-вроде сказал, что она умная, — еле выговаривает из-за смеха Билл, потому что спасибо тебе, Господи, за этого драгоценного мальчика.

— Она, ну понимаешь, она интеллектуалка, но еще и, типа, невежественная. Она не может поддержать разговор, и я типа не жалею, конечно, что пригласил ее, но я хотел повеселиться.

— О боже мой, Джи, тебе всего т-тринадцать, — Билл улыбается с нескрываемым обожанием. — Не надо в-воспринимать все так серьезно.

Мальчик вздыхает:

— Ну как-то нехорошо, что я пригласил ее, а теперь не хочу быть ее парой. Но с другой стороны, никто бы из этих придурков не пригласил бы ее, так что вдруг я был ее последним шансом.

— Ты такой см-смешнуля, ты знаешь, д-да?

Лицо Джорджи краснеет.

— Не сердись, — Билл ласково гладит того по волосам. — Я действительно гор-горжусь тобой, что ты т-такой храбрый, Джи.

_Если бы ты только знал, что твой двадцатилетний брат уже сто лет пытается отрастить яйца и встретиться с парнем, из-за которого буквально лишается чувств._

И пусть Джорджи отчаянно пытался убедить, что на самом деле все это его мало заботит, Билл заметил, как тот был рад принять поддержку.

**Иногда жизнь такая сучка**

**Типа, тебе что-то говорят или ты случайно слышишь это, или видишь по телику, и это именно то, что тебе в этот момент было нужно**

**_наверное, это из-за того, что наш мозг концентрируется именно на нашей жизни,_ **

**_а не на чьей-то еще_ **

**_типа, ты видишь рекламу ателье, потому что тебе надо починить пиджак, и ты думаешь «вау как быстро я нашел их»_ **

**_но эта реклама висит на этом самом месте уже четыре года_ **

**Выходи за меня?**

**_это большая честь для меня, но я работаю до 3х ночи сегодня_ **

**_мб в следующий раз_ **

— Передай Стэну привет от меня, — ухмыляется Джорджи, натягивая куртку после туалета. Билл лишь закатывает глаза.

***

Он понятия не имеет, о чем думал, но, проводив Джорджи домой, в одиннадцать вечера, после четырех выкуренных сигарет и шести жевательных резинок, он стоит прямо перед тату-салоном с неоново-розовой дамой на двери. Губы Билла так искусаны, что буквально болят, на ладонях отпечатки-полумесяцы ногтей, все кишки скрутило в узел, но он продолжает стоять, слишком нерешительный, чтобы войти, и слишком жалкий, чтобы развернутся домой.

Где-то в глубине сознания живет мерзкий маленький гоблин, надеющийся, что Стэн рано или поздно выйдет покурить, но… но они курят прямо за дверью с Пас де ла Уэртой… _ебучая дверь с Пас де ла Уэртой._

_Чувак, собери уже свои яйца в кулак и- ах да, для начала нужно отрастить парочку._

Наверное, стоит пойти домой.

В конце концов, импульсивные решения никогда не приводили Билла ни к чему хорошему.

Ну, не считая решения написать на номер, написанный на стене клубного туалета. Или закрасить этот самый номер и отправить фото своего художества незнакомому парню. Или пойти в ботанический сад и своровать проклятые цветки орхидей. Или-

Дверь распахивается, и в проеме появляется очень скептически настроенный парень.

— Я пр-просто не знал, отк-крыты ли вы.

Стэн поднимает брови.

Билл так счастлив, что готов умереть.

Мало того, что ему удалось каким-то невообразимым способом спасти свою неуклюжую задницу от смущения перед мужчиной своей мечты, так теперь он наконец-то, _наконец-то_ вновь очутился перед ним — перед своим потрясающим мальчиком, своим красивым, великолепным, чудесным, любимым мальчиком. И Биллу было абсолютно насрать, что неправильно называть Стэна своим в мыслях, что волосы у него промокли, пальцы заледенели, что он вернется домой безбожно поздно, насрать на все сообщения и последствия… Сейчас все это не имеет никакого значения.

— Люди обычно просто дергают, — безучастно говорит Стэн и окей, Билл на 100% считает себя беспомощным больным ублюдком.

— Ой.

— Ну заходи, что ли, на улице-то холодно.

Билл готов раствориться в этом невозмутимом голосе Стэна, но… _черт возьми_ , его ноги выглядят просто охрененно. И эта задница в простеньких черных джинсах, небольшая и сочная, идеально дополняющая это стройное тело. Они с Биллом примерно одного роста, но Стэн более худой и жилистый, если можно так сказать.

Билл поднимает глаза именно в тот момент, когда Стэн оборачивается лицом, опирается о стойку и запрыгивает, чтобы удобно на ней расположиться. Вырез его вязаного свитера такой глубокий, что видны ключицы, и Билл старается не смотреть так бесстыже. _Дома он будет фантазировать, как бы вылизал их._

— Ты выглядишь знакомо, — сообщает Стэн, скрещивая руки на груди и внимательно изучая человека напротив.

— Я, эм, — Билл немного прочищает горло, — мы с д-другом приходили где-то м-месяц назад.

Стэн задумчиво моргает пару раз. Каждая секунда длится вечность.

— Татуировка Африки, — наконец произносит он, и Билл согласно кивает. — Ты Уильям.

_Нет, на самом деле я Билл, тот самый Билл, которому ты пишешь об идиотских пикап-фразах и банановых маффинах, и который, если ты еще не заметил, постоянно думает о тебе. Я здесь, чтобы умолять тебя взять мое сердце, ой, и да, оно немного разбито, но ты можешь починить его в любую секунду. И кстати, просто для протокола, я пиздецки влюблён в тебя._

Билл кивает еще раз.

— Уилл.

Губы Стэна сжимаются в тонкую линию, а брови съезжают к переносице, когда он оценивающим взглядом скользит по всему телу Билла. Последний уверен, что у него на груди образовался синяк — так сильно стучит сердце.

— Ты не выглядишь бухим.

В уголках губ Билла появляется легкая улыбка, которую он просто не может удержать:

— А д-должен?

— Почти все, кто вваливается сюда посреди ночи, бухие, — невозмутимо холодным голосом сообщает Стэн.

— Я просто… Н-наверное, мне стоит прийти в д-другой день.

Билл пытается не обращать внимания на ноющую боль посреди груди, смешанную с огорчением и каплями разочарования. Тот самый крошечный мерзкий гоблин шепчет на ухо миллионы «А я говорил!» и… Черт. Как будто можно было ждать чего-то другого, как будто они могли подружиться за семь секунд, как будто недостаточно ясно, что Билл пролетает по всем стандартам Стэна.

Но вдруг Стэн фыркает. Билл ощущает себя прожаренным стейком.

— Выглядишь испуганным.

— Ты пугаешь.

Стэн выгибает бровь и склоняет голову влево. Его волосы и лицо отдают розоватым из-за дамы на двери. Главный хэштег неона #эстетика.

— Н-не говори мне, что т-ты об этом не знаешь, — выдавливает Билл, изо всех сил стараясь не выглядеть смущено-глупо.

— Так что ты хочешь набить? — вместо ответа спрашивает Стэн и облизывает губы. Билл надеется, что его глаза не следили за движением влажного кончика языка.

_Ох блять._

Об этом он не подумал. А ведь об этом стоило подумать в первую очередь!

— Полный рукав.

_Что._

На лице Стэна проскальзывает удивление, но он быстро собирается с мыслями.

— Не думаю, что смогу помочь, я никогда такого не делал.

— Н-не попробуешь, не уз-знаешь, так?

Несколько секунд они молча смотрят друг на друга. Билл не чувствует своего лица, оно сгорело.

— Ты под кайфом, что ли?

— Я не п-под кайфом, и прямо сейчас ты меня п-пугаешь, — Билл упустил момент, когда он стал таким бесстрашным.

— Это не моя проблема, — немного горько замечает Стэн, закатив глаза. — Блять, меня не должны волновать твои причины. По крайней мере составишь мне компанию.

Он спрыгивает со стойки, достает несколько листов бумаги, ручку, пепельницу и две банки «Ред Булла», ставит все это на маленький столик в углу салона и указывает на одно из двух кресел.

— Я не профессионал, но давай-ка придумаю кучу херни, которой можно забить твою руку.

Биллу кажется, что в этот миг он может завоевать весь мир.

***

Стэн заставляет Билла много говорить.

Ему нужно услышать больше, чем просто общие сведенья, вроде бумажных корабликов (в детстве Билл каждый день складывал их для Джорджи) или ебанного клоуна (этот ублюдок пугал Билла до усрачки, раздавая листовки у их дома); ему нужно увидеть все это глазами Билла. Поэтому Стэн заставляет рассказать о надписях на бумажных корабликах, типа _СС Фанни_ (легенда гласит, что у _Уилла_ есть милая сестричка Фанни), и как он их смазывал воском, чтобы Фанни могла пустить их на воду. Или о двух красных отвратительных линиях, которые клоун провел от уголков рта до самых глаз, а еще про его смехотворно большой лоб.

На самом деле, в воспоминаниях Билла это отпечаталось слишком хорошо, потому что, рассказав Стэну об огромном лбе клоуна, в ответ он получил мрачный взгляд.

— Чт-что?

— В школе меня дразнили за большой лоб, но большие лбы — сексуальны, так что заткнись нахрен.

Стоит ли говорить, что Билл был готов покрыть этот бледный лоб поцелуями и извиниться миллион раз, но вместо этого он рассказал о почти несуществующей линии волос этого клоуна, отчего Стэн рассмеялся и нарисовал пару пучков волос, посаженных где-то на затылке клоуна. Он даже не очень старался, изображения появлялись так просто и легко, что казалось это под силу любому. Но Билл знал, что Стэн учился много лет, чтобы так быстро переносить картинки из своей головы на бумагу.

Он знал, что над Стэном издевались за то, что он еврей и носил кипу, которую просто ненавидел, но узнать о лбе… было настолько, блять, важно. И пусть Стэн все еще ведет себя немного прохладно по отношению к Биллу и говорит совсем мало, но все нормально, потому что. Ну, судите сами.

Мало того, что Стэн вот просто так дал ему «Ред Булл», так он еще и угощает фисташками и острым арахисом в перерывах между их разговорами. Просто встает и возвращается с закусками в руках, словно мимоходом, прожигая Билла насквозь нечитаемым взглядом.

Стэн очень устал, это заметно, но продолжает внимательно слушать, делать пометки и кивать, а Билл невольно продолжает открываться: рассказывает о всяких небольших, но значимых в своей жизни вещах — о велосипеде «Сильвере», о пальме в Майами, где впервые поцеловался и провел бесконечное количество свиданий, о малиновом пиве, которое пил со своей подругой Одрой в старших классах. Конечно, Билл должен быть осторожен и не проговориться о некоторых вещах — об орхидеях, об упаковках красного Мальборо, об Александре Блоке, но… Вся эта напыщенная и бессмысленная херня срабатывает, потому что, когда Стэн что-то зарисовывает и наконец смотрит на экран телефона (где красуется парочка уведомлений от Билли Боя), уже без двадцати три.

— Приходи в среду около пяти, — говорит он, облизнув губы, и пожав руку Билла, отчаянно пытающегося всунуть деньги за закуски. — За счет заведения.

***

— Какого хрена, Билл? — Эдди начинает кричать прямо с порога. — Я думал, ты умер!

Но как только они с Ричи видят лицо Билла, то тут же затыкаются.

— Чувак, ты наконец-то потрахался?

Билл закусывает губу, как все та же влюбленная четырнадцатилетка, и качает головой.

— Нет, п-просто классно провел вечер с Джи.

Хотя ни Эдди, ни Ричи ему не верят, они не лезут с расспросами. Даже последний. Билл сто раз извиняется за то, что выключил телефон и не ответил ни на один звонок, но все в квартире видят, что в эту ночь с Уильямом Денбро творится что-то очень серьезное, поэтому оставляют в покое и идут спать.

А Билл за всю ночь не может сомкнуть глаз.

Улыбка не сходит с его лица, такая глупая и яркая, в груди и животе завелся и теперь терроризирует изнутри самый настоящий рой бабочек или какая-то другая нечисть, кончики пальцев покалывает от непонятно откуда взявшегося электричества, и от всего этого голова никак не перестанет кружиться.

***

_  
**ты когда-нибудь думал, зачем люди творят просто дикую херню, которая совсем на них не похожа**   
_

_**я про реально серьезную херню, типа забить целый рукав** _

В пять утра приходят несколько сообщений, и Билл не может удержаться от смеха.

**Думаешь целый рукав это отстой?**

**_не_ **

**_иногда это выглядит очень круто_ **

**_не в этом суть билл_ **

**Ну значит ты просто недостаточно хорошо знаешь этого человека, нет?**

**_не все так просто_ **

**_иногда это ОЧЕНЬ странно и я хочу просто спросить, типа это на спор или еще что-то_ **

**Ладно бля**

**Я думаю набить рукав на спор**

**_что довольно дерьмово могу сказать_ **

**_почему не спишь?_ **

**Я спал**

**Встал поссать**

**Уже засыпал, как ты написал**

**_ладно я уже ложился_ **

**_так что_ **

**_тебе я тоже разрешаю_ **

**Ты невыносим**

**_тогда заканчивай выносить меня и иди спать_ **

**_не у тебя ли завтра вечером две пары_ **

**Ты прав**

**_как и всегда_ **

**Говорю же, просто пиздецки невыносим**

**Спокойной ночи Стэн**

**_сладких снов билл_ **

Каждый миллиметр от кончиков ушей до самой груди Билла заливает краска. _Отвратительно_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *отсылка на вайн - I want a church girl


	7. mr brightside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> биллина киска в зоне риска
> 
> Прим. пер.:  
> Храм Святого Семейства - исполинских размеров храм в Барселоне, который до сих пор (?) строится
> 
> Моби Дик - итоговое произведение литературы американского романтизма. Длинный роман с многочисленными лирическими отступлениями, проникнутый библейской образностью и многослойным символизмом, не был понят и принят современниками (википедия)
> 
> Королевские гонки Ру Пола - реалити-шоу о дрэг-квин
> 
> "Не рассудок, так бес!"- цитата из "Преступления и наказания" Ф. М. Достоевского

Буквально впорхнув в тату-салон ровно в пять вечера среды, Билл тут же встречается Беном, который вежливо машет ему рукой.

— Привет! — здоровается тот, и от улыбки в уголках его глаз разбегаются ласковые морщинки.

— Приветики, — с улыбкой отвечает Билл, потому что Бен все такой же очаровательный, каким он его и запомнил. Хорошо, что он больше не грустит. — У меня, эм, у меня н-назначена встреча со Стэном?

— Стэн скоро придет, — Бен нажимает кнопку на кофе-машине. — Будешь?

— Если не затруднит, сп-пасибо, — Билл кинул сумку на стул.

Весь день как через жопу. Знаете это предвкушение от встречи с кое-кем особенным, и оно настолько сильное, что просто невозможно усадить свою задницу на место и слушать лекцию… и да, именно это Билл сегодня и испытал.

— Ты ведь уже был тут, да?

— Аг-га, — Билл облокатился о стол.

— Приходил с тем гиперактивным парнем за татуировкой Африки, — Бен вытащил еще одну кружку. — Ну и как там все? Надеюсь, без проблем?

— Да, все супер, его п-парень даже думает тоже н-набить такую же. Но это секрет, — Билл усмехается, нервно пробегая по волосам. Он немного нервничает, а потому чашка кофе и беседа с прекрасным человеком как нельзя кстати перед… _ну вы знаете_.

— Я могила, — смеется Бен и ставит кружку перед Биллом. — Молоко или сахар?

— И то, и то, пожалуйста-

Билла прерывает распахнувшаяся дверь и, слегка пританцовывая, появляется Бев. Бен тут же расплывается в ласковой улыбке, а весь взгляд заполняет абсолютное обожание, но его можно понять. Все в ней чертовски прекрасно — голубые глаза, рассыпанные веснушки и улыбка, перед которой хочется преклонить колени.

— Чаепитие и без меня? — восклицает Бев, оставив быстрый чмок на щеке Бена, а потом заглядывает в кружку Билла. — О Боже, — она достает третью кружку, — почти все пьют кофе с молоком или сахаром, но мало кто знает, что такой кофе — и не кофе вообще.

— Моя мама ск-казала бы, что и твой кофе — не кофе, — замечает Билл, бросая выразительный взгляд на ее кружку с простым черным кофе. — Она варит его в т-турке со всеми этими, — он неопределённо взмахнул рукой, — рит-ритуалами и прочим.

Бен и Бев дружно смеются.

— Мамы живут ради такого кофе, — улыбается Бен.

— На вкус как говно, — пожимает плечами Билл.

— Держу пари, так и есть, — увлеченно кивает Бев. — Представляете, пить суп из кофейных зерен каждый день и звать это кофе.

— Кофейно-зерновой суп-п-пюре, если быть точнее, — с самым серьезным лицом поправляет Билл.

— Ага, а мы довольствуемся этой дважды использованной отравой, — трагично вздыхает Бен, задержав взгляд на содержимом своей кружки.

— Без обид, н-но чай лучше.

Бев завывает:

— Бенни, у нас тут любитель травяной каши.

— П-прошу прощения? — Билл вскидывает брови без тени улыбки на лице. — Ты хотела ск-сказать, большой фанат горячего листового сока?

Смех Беверли звонко разлетается по всей комнате, а Бен тихо посмеивается, прикрыв рот ладонью.

— Бенни, он очаровашка, давай усыновим его, — просит рыжеволосая девушка своего парня, отпивая глоток кофе.

Дуновение прохладного воздуха сообщает Биллу, что дверь только что открылась, и все трое поднимают взгляд.

Глаза Стэна, достаточно светлые из-за падающих сквозь окно солнечных лучей, чтобы подчеркнуть оттенок волос, полным ярости взглядом внимательно осматривают комнату, но в остальном он выглядит безучастно и собрано. Щеки и кончик носа порозовели из-за холодного весеннего воздуха, а пряди вьющихся волос на лбу, выглядят спутаннее, чем обычно. Должно быть, вина ветра.

— Стэн-супермен! — восклицает Бев, но Билл замечает беспокойство в ее взгляде.

Внезапно он вспоминает, что номер Стэна был написан на стене его лучшей подружкой / соседкой / второй мамочкой, немного шумной и чересчур активной, но тем не менее и очень мудрой. Она же наскребла и то имя, под которым Билл вписал Стэна в память телефона. От неожиданного осознания хочется расхохотаться.

— Как учеба? — интересуется Бев, пересекая комнату и забирая его пальто. Стэн одет в серые джинсы, наполовину заправленную белую футболку и темно-зеленый кардиган. А еще на голове сидят очки в тонкой золотой оправе, которые Билл обожает до безумия.

— Замечательно, — грубо выплевывает Стэн с каменным лицом. Треск открывающейся банки газировки заставляет всех вздрогнуть.

— Твое лицо говорит об обратном, — мягко замечает Бен.

— Не знал, что так заметно, — коротко бросает Стэн и делает глубокий вдох. — Ты, — он указывает на Билла, — иди за мной.

Билла не надо звать дважды. Он быстро бормочет «Спасибо за кофе» и слышит в ответ два приглушенных пожелания удачи. Сердце начинает стучать все сильнее и сильнее, пока он идет за Стэном в комнату и притворяет за собой дверь настолько тихо, насколько может.

Ему до ужаса хочется расспросить Стэна, что же случилось, но немного терпения — и в сообщениях он обнаружит поток ненависти.

— Во-первых, — начинает Стэн, — знаю, сейчас я выгляжу, возможно, пугающе, но это не твои проблемы, так что не чувствуй себя зажато и не веди себя тихо, ладно?

— Ладно, — бормочет Билл, но это будет непросто. Ему уже охота подвергать каждое слово наитщательнейшему анализу, прежде чем позволить ему сорваться с губ.

И кажется Стэн все понимает, потому что взгляд, который он бросает на Билла, полон пассивно-агрессивного скептицизма.

— Чт-то? Не так уж это п-просто, знаешь? — Билл пожимает плечами, пока краска продолжает заливать его щеки.

Стэн делает глубокий вздох. Еще один. Открывает глаза:

— Ладно. Как прошел твой день?

Похоже Билл сейчас в своем самом желанном сне.

— Угх, хорошо? И, эм… ну…

Стэн слегка фыркает, услышав, что Билл хотел расспросить его самого о дне, но быстро решил, что это не такая уж и хорошая идея. Билл, в свою очередь, такой пунцовый, что мог бы составить конкуренцию переспелым гранатам. Он вопит в своей голове громче ебанного Стивена Тайлера, мысленно отбивая пять себе и поздравляя с этим маленькими (а на самом-то деле, огромными) шажками. До ямочки на правой щеке еще очень далеко, но путь правильный.

— Знаешь, я просто ненавижу, когда ты типа понимаешь, что так беситься из-за какого-то говна нихрена не стоит, но ты ничего не можешь с собой поделать и просто, — Стэн вытащил пачку сигарет, не прекращая неопределенно жестикулировать, — и просто, блять, сидишь и ждешь, когда уже твоя задница потухнет. Будешь?

Билл согласно кивает и делает пару глубоких вдохов, собираясь с духом. Он чувствует, как его рот беспомощно то открывается, то закрывается в отчаянных попытках выдавить хоть что-то, но слова никак не хотят вылазить: или их просто нет, или их так много, что ни одно не может вырваться вперед. Билл прикрывает глаза, надеясь, что Стэн не видел этого ужасного шоу позора.

К сожалению, подняв взгляд, Билл встречается с внимательными глазами Стэна.

— Заикание усиливается, когда нервничаешь?

Билл проглатывает ком в горле, кивает, сжимая в кулаке зажигалку, которой уже должен был воспользоваться. Лицо Стэна вновь невозможно прочесть, но взгляд темных глаз потеплел, а плечи расслабились. Билл не удивился бы, узнав, что Стэн — энергетический вампир.

_Он готов отдать ему всего себя._

— Это теб-бя б-б-бес-сит?

Стэн вскидывает брови:

— Ты мой клиент. Не важно, бесит меня это или нет, мне платят за работу, а не за то, насколько я терпеливый.

Ох.

Билл слегка кивает затем только, чтобы скрыть, _как больно ему втащили_. Это просто… ну просто абсурд. Лишь клиент, насколько терпеливый, насрать вообще.

Теперь чувства в груди Билла кристально ясны, ничего сложного. Словно пощечина, словно все грезы размером с Храм Святого Семейства рухнули вниз, словно стена града, внезапно обрушившаяся на нежные маргаритки под конец лета. Ему необходимой уйти. Еще пару часиков полюбоваться этим парнем в последний раз, а затем вернуться домой, заблокировать номер, избавиться от него, от этого Стэна, потому что это чересчур, это невозможно вынести. Билл не любит, когда настолько сильные эмоции валятся на него, это жестко. А он не любит жестко.

— Но будь мы друзьями, меня бы твое заикание тоже ни капельки не ебало.

_Удар!_ снова.

— Ну типа, — Стэн пожал плечами, — на самом деле, это даже мило. — Из ребер Билла к херам вышибает весь воздух.

— Да блять, — Стэн закатывает глаза, но, _Господь всемилостивый_ , в уголках его губ появляется улыбка. — Мило не то, что ты нервничаешь без причины, а то, что в тебе есть какая-то мягкость, которую ты не смог бы скрыть, даже если бы попытался. — Билл смотрит, не отрываясь на подрагивающих коленях, его щеки горят, а, чтобы сделать малейший вздох, нужно приложить нечеловеческие усилия. Сейчас он не сможет выдавить ни единого слова.

— Мужчины постоянно нуждаются в доказательстве своей мужественности, но они просто не понимают, что показывать свои чувства, — Стэн пробежался языком по губам, — не непривлекательно.

— П-прямо сей-сейчас, я де-действительно не могу и-их не п-показывать, — тише, чем ожидал, выдыхает Билл.

— Я же уже сказал, — слышит он, — ничего страшного в этом нет.

Билл не может удержаться от улыбки. И он готов поспорить, что глаза Стэна ответят ему тем же.

***

— Ты будешь обсираться под себя каждое утро, просыпаясь с рукой под щекой, надеюсь, ты это понимаешь, — небрежно сообщает Стэн, закрашивая грим клоуна красным. Слава Богу, он всегда очень сосредоточен во время работы, потому что Билл уверен на сто процентов — при взгляде на Стэна, его лицо приобретает самый насыщенный оттенок «я-пиздец-какой-тупой». Билл следит за мелким подрагиванием ресниц Стэна, за движением крыльев носа при каждом вдохе и выдохе, за ртом, который просит Билла рассказывать дальше или остановиться на какой-то детали.

Эскиз, кстати, выглядит нереально круто. Стэн проделал потрясающую работу, нарисовав все детали татуировки на разных листах, чтобы утвердиться в размере и разместить на последнем варианте. А еще стоит заметить — Билл понятия не имеет, что он собирается со всем этим делать, не будет же он всерьез набивать целый, ебать его в жопу, рукав, но… у них назначена еще парочка встреч и… да. Потом. Он разберется с этим потом. Не сейчас.

С небольшими проблесками красного тут и там, эскиз стал выглядеть еще лучше. Стэн сказал, что никогда раньше не делал ничего в цвете, но они могут попробовать. И они попробовали.

Билл в ответ усмехается:

— Попробую п-привыкнуть.

Стэн, с поджатыми губами и нахмурившись, обвел взглядом клоуна:

— Удачи.

Его бледные пальцы летают над листами то с одним цветным маркером, то с другим. Биллу интересно, какие татуировки прячутся на этом теле. Может быть, у Стэна даже есть рукав. Кто знает. Он мог бы быть. На каждой их встрече руки Стэна скрывались под одеждой.

Щеки Билла заливаются самым прелестным оттенком розового, когда в его голову закрадывается желание усыпать все тело Стэна поцелуями, чтобы увидеть даже самую маленькую татуировку, каждый штрих на этой прекрасной мраморной коже.

***

**Что случилось?**

**Ты какой-то не такой**

Билл закусывает губу, наконец-то плюхнувшись вечером в кровать. К счастью, и сам Стэн написал ему всего двадцать минут назад.

_**мой препод по истории искусства говноед вот и все** _

_**самое хуевое, я знаю, что он прав, типа мы должны увидеть, что имел в виду автор, мы должны совершенствоваться и изучать все новые способы использования метафор и связи и тд и тп** _

_**но сука** _

_**у меня как бы другое мнение и откуда нахуй ОНИ САМИ знают все о картине? о поэме? или автор сам написал все эти анализы? что-то сомневаюсь** _

_**вообще я злюсь, потому что знаю, что у меня нет точных доказательств свой точки зрения, и я студент, а его работа исправлять меня** _ ****

**_но сделал это слишком сурово и категорично_ **

**У тебя когда-нибудь была неделя лекций, посвященных поиску глубинных смыслов «Моби Дика»?**

**_ахахаахахахахахахахааха_ **

Билл и не заметил, как на его лице медленно расцвела улыбка.

**В такие моменты я просто помню, что осталось всего два года, и все**

**Я смогу думать, как хочу**

**_видеть, что я хочу_ **

**_найти идеальное вдохновение_ **

**Эй, Стэн?**

**_?_ **

**Ты чрезвычайно умен, по крайней мере потому, что написал, что сначала нужно научиться, а потом уже делать по своему**

**_я знаю_ **

Билл любовно закатывает глаза, если это вообще возможно, зарываясь довольным лицом в подушку.

**_но всегда быть взрослым сложно_ **

**Иногда я просто хочу сказать пока уебы и хлопнуть дверью**

**_поколотить кого-нибудь_ **

**Сказать твоя мама шлюха**

**_ну_ **

**_не то чтобы я так не делаю_ **

Комнату заполнил взрыв смеха.

**Тогда мама твоего препода шлюха, отвечаю**

**_стопудово_ **

**_а его дед хуесос_ **

**_и я трахнул его брата в рот_ **

**О господи**

***

— Я сдаюсь, тебе как об стенку горох, — простонал Эдди, хлопнув себя по щекам. — Я думал, что дал тебе нормальное воспитание, но сейчас ты продолжаешь мне упорно доказывать, что ты сранный идиот.

— Хватит меня обзывать и-

— Ты даже не имеешь понятия, что делать дальше, Билл, ты провел с ним наедине четыре ебаных раза, по нескольку, блять, _часов_ , и все еще тебе не хватает смелости сказать, что ты-

— Не т-так это просто, я п-пытаюсь!

Нет, он не пытался.

— О Господи, и какой же у тебя план? Разрешить воткнуть в себя иглу, разрисовать твою руку татухами и сказать «Пока-пока»? Потому что я абсолютно уверен, тебе даже ебучего рукава будет недостаточно, чтобы уже признаться, что он — любовь всей твоей жизни.

Эдди вздохнул, покачав головой:

— Сначала ты молчишь как партизан, потом ты приходишь такой типа: «Ой, привет, я тут проебался, помоги решить, что делать», а в конце концов ты каким-то образом умудряешься натворить вообще невообразимой хуйни. Даже не полную противоположность того, что я тебе посоветовал, а просто, а просто какую-то… дикую, необъяснимую, пиздецкую, тупую гейскую хуйню.

— Окей, м-мне жаль, что я такой не-неудачник, Эд-дди-

— Ты не неудачник, Билл, ты просто тупица, который закончит как обычно с разбитым сердцем. Лежа вот на этом диване. Смотря «Королевские гонки». Скорее всего под кайфом. И, конечно же, с моим парнем, который растянется рядышком.

— Это копинг мех-механизм, — бурчит Билл и встает, намереваясь уйти.

— Тебе не придется его использовать, если ты вытащишь свою голову из задницы! — в отчаянии рявкает Эдди с полными гнева глазами.

— Хорошо, хорошо, я п-понял, ты прав, я п-проебался, — Билл оборачивается лицом и пожимает плечами. — Проебался. Ну что т-теперь? Д-доволен?

Эдди открывает рот, но дверь распахивается, и в комнату входит очень радостный Ричи, совершенно не обращающий внимания на напряженную обстановку вокруг. Из наушников орет какая-то хрень от Prodigy, в руках красуются полные пакеты продуктов, а сам Ричи бормочет о лазанье, которую собирается приготовить на ужин «для своих любимых мальчиков», все еще игнорируя происходящее.

Билл вздыхает, внезапно растеряв все свои силы, и уходит из гостиной, провожаемый озабоченным взглядом Эдди.

***

Главная проблема — Билл в ужасе. И когда Стэн пару дней назад сказал, что они могут начать забивать тату на кожу, Билл осознал, насколько все плохо. А что Эдди? А Эдди прав.

Потому что Билл запомнил каждую подробность о Стэне — от примерного радиуса кудряшек на лбу до размера его задорной задницы; но при этом он нихрена не знает, как хотя бы _начать_ разговор «Я-Билл-не-Уилл-и-кажется-я-до-сумасшествия-влюблен-в-тебя-по-самые-уши». Он был в салоне этим утром, в самый ненавистный Стэном день, потому что ему приходится работать с 9 утра, а сейчас уже четыре часа дня, и Билл, скорее всего, только что довел своего лучшего друга до слез.

И разумеется, вместо того, чтобы исправить свою жизнь, он решил написать Стэну.

**Сегодняшний день отстой**

**_абсолютно согласен_ **

**_что случилось?_ **

**Уммм**

**Я выбесил своего лучшего друга**

**И похоже он меня ненавидит**

**_за?_ **

Билл прикусил нижнюю губу.

**Потому что я трусишка**

_**и что же сделало тебя трусишкой?** _

**Страх перед**

**Ну типа**

**Прийти в итоге к ничему**

**_а почему ты не можешь остаться там, где сейчас_?**

Билл горестно усмехнулся.

**Чувак… вау, я бы остался там же, но к сожалению, больше невозможно тянуть**

**_знаешь_ **

**_быть отвергнутым отстой_ **

**_но еще хуже — никогда не узнать, был бы ты отвергнут или нет_ **

**_попробуй и увидишь_ **

**Уверен?**

**_уверен_ **

**Тот Уилл который ходит к тебе уже две недели — это на самом деле я**

Он почти нажал «Отправить», когда пришло новое сообщение.

**_еще я уверен, что у лучших людей на планете есть в голове знак «стоп», а у буквальных уебанов его нет_ **

**_блять_ **

**_прости_ **

**_не хотел сводить все к себе_** _(Стэнли, милый, все на свете сведено к тебе)_

**_просто сегодня реально хуесосный день_ **

**Расскажи мне**

**Что произошло?**

**_ничего такого, ну ты знаешь я в целом терпеть не могу воскресенья_ **

**_но сегодня я просто ненавижу всей душой, тк моя подружка попросила ее подменить, и я не смог отказать (она очень мило попросила) и домой я вернусь где-то в четыре утра_ **

**_еее_ **

**_ах и еще, у меня есть капец какой бесячий клиент, клянусь я больше просто не могу выносить его_ **

**_я жду конца работы с ним больше, чем своей смерти потому что ебать этот парень такой долбаеб_ **

**Что он такого сделал?**

**_ничего особого_ **

**_просто_ **

**_эх_ **

**_он редкостный душнила и пытается остроумничать или типа такого, но у него не получается, и это просто сводит меня с ума_ **

**_терпеть не могу таких людей_ **

Это не пощечина, не толчок и не удар. Это похоже на чан с кипятком, опрокинутый прямо на голову Билла. Он сконфужен до такой степени, что ни уши, ни щеки, ни даже нос не чувствуются. Чувство позора катится вниз по шее, так быстро, что буквально за мгновение грудь тоже начинает гореть. Телефон вибрирует в руках, но глаза вдруг слепы. Нет, не из-за слез, их нет, а из-за шума в голове, невозможного шума, когда ты цепенеешь, тебе жарко и так больно, что сердце, до этого не чувствуемое, кажется неподъемным. Да, Билл внезапно ощущает свое сердце, и с ним что-то не так. Оно разбилось.

На миллион ли кусочков, или всего на два — Билл не знает. Оно просто прожгло в ребрах огромную дыру, и может быть из-за шока, но похоже оно прожгло и легкие, ведь дышать — непосильная задача. Он блокирует телефон, оставляет на кровати и выходит из комнаты.

Эдди извиняющеся окликает его. Он не отвечает. Ричи спрашивает, добавлять ли в лазанью базилик. Билл глух.

Он выходит из квартиры и бросается в оживленные улицы майского вечера.

***

Перед глазами все к чертям плывет, а непреодолимый вес реальности давит Билла к земле, вжимает его с каждым шагом, к счастью, ноги еще под контролем. Но… но ситуация в корне, мягко говоря, необычна, потому что хоть ноги, руки и все тело управляются, но штука, заведующая ими — Биллин мозг — своего хозяина не слушает.

 _«Не рассудок, так бес!»_ — шепчет на ухо старый знакомый гоблин, оккупировавший голову, и Билл, побежденный, вздыхает.

Прохожие диковато косятся на него, но Билл не замечает — внутри идет ожесточенная борьба с собственными демонами, но бедняга не знает, что эта битва уже проиграна несколько месяцев назад.

Осознание происходящего бьет его по голове ровно в тот момент, когда рука Билла дергает ручку розовой неоновой двери, и два огромных озадаченных глаза заставляют все тело парня оцепенеть, но не от холода во взгляде.

— Уилл? — изумленно восклицает Стэн, и Билл замечает в комнате еще одного человека — с досадой и легким раздражением на него смотрит какой-то мужик.

— Э-э… привет, — неловко взмахивает рукой Билл, и все чувства страха и стыда вновь возникают, но уже где-то на периферии сознания из-за алкоголя, что он выпил. В этой темноте вообще ничего не разобрать.

— Привет, — осторожно отвечает Стэн и разворачивается к мужику. — Ну, теперь вы видите, что у меня действительно есть другой клиент, и я прошу вас уйти. Пожалуйста.

— Слушай, я просто переживаю, что тебе будет тут страшно сидеть одному, — невероятно по-идиотски и чрезвычайно отвратительно ухмыляется тот.

— Не переживай, теперь у него охуенная компания.

Он даже не краснеет от звука собственного голоса. В глазах Стэна вспыхивают лукавые огоньки, а мужик, наконец-то покидает салон, и Билл чувствует навязчивый запах одеколона, слишком приторный и резкий, чтобы кому-то понравиться.

Стэн выдыхает с явным облегчением:

— Не имею понятия, какой черт дернул тебя прийти, но я этому черту охренеть как благодарен.

Что-то в голове Билла отчаянно пытается щелкнуть. Он пытается удержаться на ногах, но немного запинается и приваливается спиной к двери.

— Эт-то был твой к-клиент?

— Ага, самый настоящий говноед. Хочу попросить Генри закончить ему тату, я, блять, просто больше не выдержу. Даже полицию не вызвать.

_Щелк_.

Стэн слегка хмурит брови, когда Билл не отвечает.

— Уилл?

Билл прочищает горло.

— Билл, — шепчет он, не отрываясь от розовых отблесков на полу. Голова до абсурдного тяжёлая и щеки горят — наверное, не стоило столько пить.

— Я не совсем понял, — Стэн делает несколько шагов в сторону Билла. — Бля, ты что, пьян? — улыбка звучит в его голосе, и Билл может поклясться, что продал бы душу дьяволу, лишь бы увидеть ее и в ласковых зеленовато-коричневых глазах. Но если он заглянет в лицо Стэна, то не сможет сделать то, что следовало сделать уже давным-давно.

— Говорю, я на с-самом деле Билл, — он немного повышает голос, зажмуриваясь, чтобы сосредоточиться. Как же _тяжело_. — И я н-не хотел ск-крывать это т-так до-долго, но б-был напуган, когда по-понял, кто _ты_ и, _блять_ , — это больше похоже на лихорадочный бред, а не на заикание, — потому что не дум-мал, что так в-влюб-влюб-блюсь в теб-теб-бя и-

— О боже мой, — тихий шепот заставляет сжимать веки еще сильнее.

— Я… Мне стоит уйти-

— Никуда ты не пойдешь, кусок, ты, говна, — этих слов хватает, чтобы сердце замерло. Билл слышит четыре — он считает — быстрых шага, а пол качается под ним, и воздух вокруг обжигающе горяч, но руки, руки, которые обхватывают его лицо, — нет, они прохладные, и они приподнимают голову Билла, заставляют его открыть глаза и увидеть лицо, о котором он грезил, наверное, веками. И это лицо так близко, что для Билла больше ничего не существует — нет салона, нет стен, нет света; только Стэн и его лицо, волосы, глаза и губы.

— Не смей никуда уходить.

И Билл снова задыхается, но уже потому, что к его собственным губам настойчиво прижимаются чужие, и он точно, блять, упал бы без сознания, если бы не ладони Стэна, все еще нежно обнимающие его лицо, если бы не его тело, упрямо прижимающее к двери. Билл выдыхает в рот Стэна, позволяя тому углубить поцелуй — на вкус как дешевый алкоголь и конфеты; он обнимает парня за талию, притягивая ближе, и Стэн одобрительно мурчит, медленно поднимаясь пальцами к копне бронзовых волос. Их языки в неистовом жаре скользят друг по другу, Стэн сжимает волосы Билла в кулаке, и этого более, чем достаточно, чтобы последний закатил глаза в экстазе. Билл прижимает Стэна к себе все крепче, пока тот не начинает бесстыдно стонать в чужой рот. Воздуха не хватает до дрожи в груди.

А потом все обрывается с влажным звуком разъединяющихся губ, они оба тяжело дышат, глядя друг на друга с такой безумной жадностью, словно желая отпечатать все на внутренней стороне век.

— Ты серьезно? — выдыхает Билл, еле стоя на ватных ногах, но холодные руки на шее удерживают его от потери рассудка.

Стэн, выгнув бровь и усмехнувшись, целует его, своими губами заставляя Билла открыть рот, и проскальзывает коленом между чужих ног, ерзая пахом по бедру. В штанах у Билла полный хаос, и он стонет, пока его руки бесстыдно скользят вниз по спине Стэна и наконец останавливаются на ягодицах. Стэн же притягивает все так же Билла к себе за шею, поглаживая большими пальцами мочки ушей. Наконец он отстраняется, оттянув за собой прикушенную верхнюю губу Билла, затаив дыхание и явно довольный тем, что натворил.

— Абсолютно серьезно.

Стэну очень идет выглядеть вот так. Похотливо. С зардевшимися щеками, с кудрями, прилипшими к слегка влажному лбу, с лихорадочно горящими глазами и губами... _О Боже_ , его губы, припухши раскрасневшиеся и зацелованные (и это заслуга Билла!) ухмыляются в дразнящей, но мягкой улыбке с прерывистым дыханием. Билл, без малейшего понимания хоть капли происходящего, тупо пялится на него, разинув рот.

И, _трахните его как можно нежнее_ , та самая ямочка показывается на правой щеке, и в темноте сверкают зубы, а Билл уверен, что этого не может быть в реальности, что он, скорее всего, лежит где-то в канаве, полумертвый, ограбленный и накидавшийся в дымину.

— Как сильно бы я не хотел отсосать тебе прямо сейчас, ты действительно пьяный как черт, которому нужно проспаться.

Билл согласно кивает с самой идиотской улыбкой, растянутой через все лицо.

Стэн качает головой, оглядывая их самым неведанным способом переплетенные тела. Но взгляд у него теплеет.

— Давай-ка тогда отвезем тебя домой.


	8. i dont wanna miss a thing

По ощущениям — кто-то сдох во рту и пролежал там как минимум неделю.

Также похоже, что Билл пролежал в одной позе целый месяц, ведь это единственное объяснение такой ломоте в теле. А, ну и еще он уверен, что его мозги проткнули ножами, потому что голова пульсирует от острой, резкой боли, заставляя непроизвольно морщить лицо и сжимать кулаки.

Ну что ж. Не то, чтобы он это не заслужил.

Он в комнате один. Дождь барабанит в окно, сквозь которое сочится серый, даже несколько сиреневый, свет. В кровати тепло, а в комнате — нет, и поэтому Билл удобнее устраивается под одеялом.

Он никогда ничего не боялся. Ни кататься на слишком большом велике, ни переезда из родительского дома, ни будущего. Люди бы сказали «Ой, да завали», но плыть по течению с закрытым ртом не было для него такой уж большой проблемой.

А Стэн заставил его выйти из зоны комфорта, вести себя не как обычно. Он заставил Билла много говорить, а теперь тот в ужасе. В ужасе от потери. Нет, разумеется, Стэн не единственный свет в его жизни, у него есть Джорджи, Эдди, Ричи, но Стэн — он только возник, он еще хрупок и нестабилен. И все же, Билл к нему уже так привык, что отпускать очень больно.

Но похоже в любом случае придется это сделать.

Сама эта мысль даже больнее ножей в голове. Но глаза у Билла сухи, и сердце бьется ровно. Вообще он бы еще пару часов поспал, но он умирает от жажды и дико хочет в туалет. И принять душ.

Он больше не проебался. Он больше не Ханна Монтана. Прощай, Ханна Монтана. Когда Джорджи в четвертый-пятый раз сломал свою руку, он сказал, что все заживет, в конце концов перестанет болеть, а пока нужно лишь стиснуть зубы и терпеть. И да, Билл знает это, а еще он знает, что от этого ни капли не легче, но, по крайней мере, есть надежда, что в следующий раз он будет умнее. Он не напьется и не напишет кому-нибудь о взглядах и ротиках. Он не позволит алкоголю разрушить свою жизнь. В третий раз.

Билл вздрогнул, коснувшись голыми ступнями пола. Вокруг холодно, и он не хочет вылазить из одеяла, а потому, как и говорил Эдди, заворачивается в кокон, и встает.

Берет чистую пару трусов и свежую футболку, безуспешно стараясь не обращать внимания на порозовевшие щеки от внезапного осознания того, что он не в джинсах и рубашке, бывших на нем вчера, и покидает свою комнату.

— Билл? — ласково зовет Эдди. — С добрым утром.

— С добрым, — пробурчал в ответ слишком измученный, чтобы поднять глаза, парень. Они задолжали друг другу несколько извинений, но это можно отложить на потом. Сейчас — нужно пописать и избавиться от этих липких тошнотворных ощущений на коже.

Ощущений пота, похмелья и разбитого сердца.

Вода обжигающими ручейками стекает по спине, бедрам и лодыжкам. Приятно. Билл стоит так, пока кожа не розовеет и не привыкает к температуре. Вымыв голову и соскоблив кожу до красноты, он быстро переодевается в новую одежду, утопая в приятном запахе порошка, и пытается почистить зубы с одеялом на плечах.

В запотевшем стекле зеркала знакомое лицо. Как там говорят? «Притворяйся, пока сам не поверишь»? Билл лишь вздыхает, и мальчик-отражение повторяет за ним. Ладно хоть под глазами нет темных кругов, они у него очень странные. Даже не круги, скорее мешки и… и Билл ломается в тот момент, когда понимает, что хочет написать Стэну о том, что у всех людей под глазами совершенно разные темные круги. Именно это бы он ему и написал.

Так тупо, но Билл ничего не может сделать со злыми слезами, которые набегают в глазах. Он сжимает губы, хмурится в попытке остановить их, но на щеках уже блестят тонкие влажные полоски, стекая к подбородку и делая его похожим на ребенка. Вот все и разрушилось, целый час успешных самоубеждений, что он в порядке, что он будет в порядке, коту под хвост, и это еще более нелепо, чем если бы он устроил истерику прямо в кровати, боже, он такой гребанный неудачник.

Билл тихо всхлипывает и утирает руками щеки, снова и снова, пока они не становятся сухими. Он не утруждает себя даже умыванием, просто открывает дверь, завернувшись в кокон, и идет прямиком в свою комнату. Там вроде пара сникерсов и еще какая-то хрень, так что он не умрет с голоду и-

— Билл! — зовет его Эдди где-то сзади, видимо он все еще сидит на кухне.

Билл делает глубокий вдох и надеется, что его голос прозвучит тверже, чем ощущается.

— Что?

— Ты в порядке?

— Да, — с перекошенным лицом отвечает Билл, слава богу, Эдди не может его видеть. Конечно, он в порядке, просто пойдет сейчас к себе и будет слушать «I miss you» blink'ов-182 на повторе весь день.

— Точно?

И этот голос принадлежит не Эдди.

Билл уверен, что похож на удивленного Мистера Крабса из того культового мема. Никогда в жизни он не разворачивался быстрее, вздрогнув, весь красный, чтобы увидеть Эдди и _Стэна_ , сидящих за стойкой на барных стульях и смотрящих на него с двумя совершенно разными лицами.

Улыбка Эдди исчезает, когда он видит выражение Билла, страх и паника вспыхивают в этих ласковых карих, почти цвета черного чая, глазах, а Стэн… Ах да, Стэна невозможно прочесть. Как и всегда. Его точеные ангельские черты спокойны, но во взгляде сквозит легкое любопытство, изучающее каждую перемену на лице Билла с молчаливой внимательностью. Краем глаза Билл замечает, как Эдди торопливо встает, бормочет, как приятно было _наконец-то_ познакомиться со Стэном, и быстро выходит из комнаты, бросив последний ободряющий взгляд на друга.

Билл не знает, что делать.

Он трезв и растерян. Он очень напуган. Он очень влюблен. Он стоит в одних футболке, боксерах и в сраном одеяле перед солнцем своей жизни. В голове куча того, что можно сделать, но всего будет недостаточно. Поэтому Билл продолжает стоять как статуя, не сводя глаз со Стэна, который также смотрит в ответ. Лодыжки и пальцы ног лижет холод, а сердце такое тяжелое, что Билл не уверен, сможет ли он с таким жить.

— Иди ко мне.

Это не просьба. Стэн произносит это очень просто, хриплым и тихим, почти интимным, голосом. Он _шепчет_ это, раскрывая скрещенные на груди руки для Билла. _Для Билла_.

Две секунды, и одеяло уже валяется на полу, а Билл врезается в Стэна, чьи руки обнимают за талию так естественно, что это кажется запрограммированным самой природой. Билл удобно устраивается между чужих ног, зарываясь одной рукой в кудрявые пряди волос и утыкаясь подбородком в макушку золотой копны. _Нет, это не золото, это рожь в последних лучах солнца._

Истинное блаженство — вот так чувствовать легкое дыхание у уха Билла, тепло мягких щек Стэна на обнаженной шее и этот новый, но уже самый любимый запах — сочетание знакомых ароматов — лосьон после бритья, черничное варенье, которым завтракает Эдди, если Ричи рано уходит на учебу, сигареты; и совсем новый — Стэн не мыл волосы два дня, поэтому аромат шампуня полностью вытеснялся его настоящим запахом, солоновато-сладким, терпким и горячим.

— Мне нравится, как ты пахнешь, — едва различимо бормочет Билл и даже не краснеет, хотя слова выскочили у него изо рта совершенно случайно и незапланированно. _Похоже, случайные и незапланированные вещи — их фишка._

— Мне нравится твой голос.

Можно было бы поспорить, что Биллу его голос нравится больше, но он не стал, а лишь продолжил таять в нежных прикосновениях больших пальцев, скользящих вверх и вниз по его бедрам, и от ощущения тугих завитков под его собственными пальцами.

— Я д-думал, ты ушел. Я т-точно слышал, как х-хлопнула дверь.

— На самом деле я хотел, но твой друг Эдди сказал, что ты сойдешь с ума и медленно утопишь себя в страданиях и переживаниях, поэтому он купил мне щетку сам.

— Ты…

— Нет, мне просто нужна была зубная щётка, я не собирался бросать тебя на следующий же день после твоего признания…

— Заткнись, — смеется Билл, чувствуя, как румянец медленно покрывает его щеки. Он немного отстраняется назад, глядя на Стэна сверху вниз и оставляя руки на его шее.

Стэн смотрит в ответ. Радужки у него коричневые, светлее Эддиных глаз оттенка красного чая или Ричиных почти черных. А еще Билл замечает, что россыпь болотистых брызг делает глаза Стэна почти зелеными. А еще, что у того на лбу бледное, почти невидимое родимое пятно. А на руках две легкие, словно лепестки сиреневых ирисов, тени. Билл не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось.

— Р-разве у тебя нет сегодня в-вечером занятий?

— Запомнил мое расписание?

У Денбро сейчас разорваться сердце от боли, потому что весь он здесь, каждая частичка Стэна сидит на его кухне. Эта красивая остроумная задница сидит тут с поднятыми бровями и скептически поджатыми губами.

Билл закатывает глаза, но это не спасает его от заалевших щек.

— П-просто помню, что по п-понедельникам ты до-долго спишь, вот и все.

— Ну, я вроде как собирался пойти на занятия, это верно, — как же сложно постоянно напоминать себе, что Стэн не пытается глумиться, — если только ты не хочешь составить мне компанию в том кафе с банановыми маффинами.

Он ухмыляется, заметив потрясенно вытянувшееся лицо Билла, показывая свою печально известную ямочку. Самодовольный ублюдок.

— Да, — голос Билла ломается, но он быстро откашливается и облизывает губы. — Да, я хочу с-составить тебе ком-компанию.

— Я зову тебя на свидание, если что.

Дождь за окном превращается в бурный первый весенний ливень, и под серым небом листья сияют еще зеленее. Люди заполняют тротуары зонтиками и ненавидят друг друга за это, метеорологи предупреждают пригородные зоны о наводнении, а Биллу на все это так глубоко плевать, потому что в одних боксерах и футболке, которой, наверное, больше лет, чем Джорджи, он переживает один из счастливейших моментов в своей жизни.

***

Билл все же рассказывает Стэну о разных видах темных кругов под глазами. Стэн говорит, что Билл идиот, раз плакал и думал, что его чувства невзаимные. Они целуются в лифте, и, к превеликому сожалению, Билл живет всего лишь на десятом этаже. У них один зонтик на двоих, который постоянно скачет по быстро затекающим рукам. Слишком занятые разговором друг с другом, они врезаются в чужие зонты, а обувь промокает насквозь из-за незамеченных луж. Как будто им не насрать. Их просто, блять, не заткнуть. И, к удивлению, обоих, они говорят почти только о своих чувствах.

Билл и подумать не мог, что ему будет так комфортно делиться своими чувствами, мучавшими его почти полгода. Без капли стеснения он рассказывает обо всех своих сомнениях и падениях, о все тревогах, но теперь он не боится переплетать со Стэном пальцы. И даже не смущается.

Билл слушает парня, чью руку будет держать сто и больше лет, который рассказывает, как был не уверен, что это во что-то выльется, потому что у него завышенные требования, и блять. Биллу это чуждо, но что-то внутри него уверенно — это просто не может не вылиться во что-то.

— Никогда не слышал ничего тупее, чем почти набить полный рукав только за тем, чтобы провести немного времени с человеком.

— Я бы до т-такого не до-дошел, — возражает Билл, застигнутый врасплох. — И во-обще, многим по-показалось бы это ром-романтичным, бессердечный ты сученыш.

— Любую тупую вещь считают романтичной, если она делается ради любви. Даже самоубийство можно романтизировать.

Билл недоверчиво качает головой:

— Не надо мне тут заливать, я знаю, что ты романтик.

— Разве я утверждаю обратное? Просто я могу объективно оценивать себя, иначе это бы значило, что я такой же тупой, как и ты.

Билл смеется, все еще не веря своему счастью. Хотя сияющие сердцами глаза являются прямым доказательством, что все происходит абсолютно точно на самом деле.

***

В конце концов, они остаются под навесом кафе, потому что на улице теплеет, да и столы сухие. В банановые маффины действительно невозможно не влюбиться, и кофе вполне приличный, а потому следующие два-три часа они просто сидят, заказывают все больше и больше кофе, выкуривая одну сигарету за другой. Это абсурдно, до какой степени они изголодались по друг другу, но ничего нельзя поделать с жадностью, с которой впитывается каждое слово, каждый взгляд и каждая, даже самая крошечная, эмоция, пробегающую по лицу.

— Эдди был прав про самоутопление в печали и жалости к себе. Я очень впечатлен собой, не знал, что могу делать такое с людьми.

— О Боже мой, иди ты в жопу.

— С радостью, но может быть вместо этого ты захочешь стать моим парнем?

Билл застыл. Посмотрел на Стэна. Тот посмотрел в ответ. Абсолютно серьезный.

— Как- знаешь, мне з-знакома бесп-пардонность, ведь я живу с Р-ричи, но ты — что-то с чем-то.

— Я просто точно знаю, что твое чувство такта не позволило бы назвать нас парой даже спустя двух лет совместной жизни; и я готов поспорить на свою жизнь, что ты бы сомневался, не являемся ли мы чем-то большим, чем «друзья по траху», каждый раз, когда я бы говорил, что люблю тебя. Так что, прямо сейчас, после шести месяцев взаимной тоски друг по другу и почти суток живого общения, я спрашиваю тебя, не хочешь ли ты попробовать?

— Хочу. Ну типа, н-не то чтобы у меня был выбор, да?

Стэн закатил глаза и покачал головой, но на бледных щеках зарозовел легкий румянец.

— Я знал, что твой флирт показался мне знакомым, когда ты во-второй раз пришел в салон.

— Я н-не флиртовал с тобой в тат-тату салоне, — возразил Билл, придвигаясь ближе. Стэн не глядя берет его пальцы в свою руку.

— Ну да, пялиться на меня типа каждую сраную секунду, пока я вроде как за работой, словно последний втюрившийся придурок — конечно, это не флирт.

— Засранец.

Когда их губы соприкасаются, без какой-либо спешки, без предвзятости и уговоров, без задней мысли и страха, и весь мир наконец-то встает на свое место. В вечерней тишине слышится затихающий дождь, совсем недавно барабанивший по навесу, земле и окнам, и лишь одинокие капли с легким пум! дают о себе знать. Солнце уступает владения вечеру, который скрывает мальчиков от глаз любопытных прохожих, а воздух наполняется свежестью и сладостью. Как и все в этот момент.


	9. when the doves cry

Первым, что увидел Билл, вернувшись домой, было Ричино лицо.

— Какого хуя, Уильям?! Я спрашиваю, какого хуя?!

— О чем ты? — Билл почувствовал, как его губы растянулись в гаденькую ухмылочку.

— Почему, блять, во имя всего святого и не очень, тот горячий татуировщик вчера притащил твою бухущую задницу домой?! Эдс, детка, ты разумеется горячее, но-

— Да нет, я согласен, он был реально очень горяч, — фыркнул Эдди, отпивая чай. — И такой умный? Типа, я боялся, что мы застрянем в неловком молчании, но он даже не стал спрашивать никакой херни типа, как долго мы с Биллом знакомы, а просто сразу завел разговор об экономике и еде, и я без понятия как, но отлично провел с ним время.

Лицо Билла чуть ли не треснуло от улыбки.

— Спагетти сказал, что будет лучше, если именно ты мне все объяснишь, так что я слушаю, сбей меня словно ебучим поездом, говнюк.

— О-он вроде как тот самый Стэн, с ко-которым мы переписывались и-

— Не может, блять, бы-

— Очень даже может, блять, быть, как прошло свидание?

— Не перебивай меня, Эдвард, пусть мальчик расскажет своему папо-

— Похоже, я в-влюбился.

Взволнованное воркование длится целую вечность. Они выглядят как гордые родители. Отвратительно.

***

— Что насчет вот этого?

Билл перевел взгляд на огромный букет роз трех разных оттенков, украшенный какими-то толстыми и слишком зелеными листьями и маленькими белыми шариками декоративных цветов.

— Вульгарно.

Джорджи вдохнул. Билл облизнул губы, изо всех сил стараясь игнорировать жутко раздраженную флористку — он критиковал ее букеты вот уже добрых 45 минут.

— Окей, м-мы возьмем лилии, — наконец решился Билл.

— Не слишком ли дорого для человека, которого ты не хочешь видеть? — хмыкнул Джорджи, следуя за девушкой к вазе с жемчужно-розовыми лилиями; маленькие охровые тычинки и глубокий зеленый листьев еще больше подчеркивали зефирный оттенок лепестков.

— Зато они очень к-красивые, — пожав плечами, Билл залез в задний карман и вытащил телефон с бумажником. Позади шуршала оберточная бумага, смешиваясь с голосом Джорджи, из рюкзака которого озорно выглядывал букетик оранжевых розочек.

**_выбрал самый уродский букет?_ **

**Не уф**

**На самом деле самый красивый**

**_не то чтобы я считаю, что она этого заслуживает_ **

**_но это верное решение_ **

**Я не хочу идти туда**

**_билл я уже говорил, что ты и не обязан_ **

**Но мне кажется, что я должен**

**Джи кстати сказал то же самое**

**Что я ей ничем не обязан и что ей вообще будет поебать, приду я или нет**

**Но я не могу избавится от этого ощущения, что должен**

**_некоторые люди не заслуживают тех, кто у них есть_ **

Билл нежно усмехнулся.

**_ладно мистер хороший сынуля, подари ей уже цветы, поцелуй в щеку и беги домой_ **

**Мне из клетки уйти, чтоб почувствовать себя хорошо?**

**_сук я подумал буквально о том же_ **

**_снова снова с нуля, но ты себя нашел*_ **

— С Вас восемь долларов, сэр.

Билл поднял взгляд и аккуратно перенял букет в свои руки.

***

— Так жаль, что ты не можешь прийти со своим парнем. Это бы ее просто взбесило, — задумчиво растягивает Джорджи, пока они идут к дому. К сожалению, он всего в пяти минутах ходьбы от остановки, и с каждым шагом Биллу все больше и больше хочется просто развернуться, и сбежать нахрен как можно дальше.

— Почему это не могу?

— Потому что у тебя нет физического парня.

Билл пытается остановить улыбку, которая норовит выпрыгнуть на его губах. Но он ничего не может поделать с теплом, разливающимся в груди.

— Мы со Стэном не в-встречались через переписку, Джи.

Тот закатывает глаза:

— Ну да, конечно, вы не- погоди-ка. Что значит «встречаЛИСЬ»? — он замирает посреди дороги и хмурит брови, не сводя с Билла пристального взгляда.

— Ну, эм. П-похоже, сейчас у меня есть физический п-парень.

Произносить это вслух так же приятно, как и слышать — и Билл чуть ли не растаял прямо, блять, там в лужу эмодзи-сердечек. Через всего его лицо растянулась огромная улыбка в ответ на абсолютно потрясенный вид Джорджи.

— Ты… ты что?

— Не-

— Это же Стэн, да? Умоляю, скажи, что это Стэн!

— Это Стэн, — кивает Билл и ухмыляется, наблюдая, как Джорджи захлебывается азартным волнением.

— Почему ты столько молчал?!

— У-успокойся, прошло всего два дня-

— Целых два дня! Расскажи мне все, как вы встретились? Это он тебя пригласил или ты его? Он красавчик? Что-

— В общем, я ужрался в хлам.

Джорджи тут же умолк — с дикими глазами и нетерпеливо оскалившись. Он обожает пьяные истории.

Билл вздыхает, а в груди у него разгорается жар безумной любви.

— Помнишь Ричину татуировку Африки?

***

**  
_она предложила остаться на ужин?_  
**

**Предложила**

**_а ты не остался?_ **

**Не остался**

Стэн на это ничего не отвечает, и Билл безмерно ему благодарен. Не то чтобы он не привык к обычному поведению своей матери, но все равно было немного… болезненно? Да, что-то вроде этого. Особенно после самых неловких объятий в жизни Билла.

И Стэн знает, знает, что Биллу нужно время наедине с собой, может быть даже целый вечер, чтобы отдышаться, встать и продолжить идти дальше после этой пощечины. Как и Эдди после каждого разговора с матерью, Билл добровольно заключает себя в клетку страданий, продолжая раз за разом бить ножом по незатягивающимся ранам, и да, это абсолютно нездорóво, но в конце концов у всех свои собственные способы преодоления.

На улицах пахнет почти летом — чуть терпко, чуть сладко. Кажется, что весна совсем уже уступила свои владения — небо темнеет лишь после десяти, а земля все реже и реже покрывается лужами. Кожанка на Билле теперь слишком тяжелая. Он вдруг осознает, что очень скучал по кроссовкам, по нежным поцелуям ветра на обнаженной шее, по листьям, ласково касавшихся его волос. Он скучал по возможности курить, не пряча все время замерзающие руки в карманы, по возможности делать домашку на улице, с наслаждением потягивая кока-колу или милкшейки из «Макдональдса», смачивающими пересохшее горло. Он скучал по лету и ощущению простоты, которое оно приносит.

Билл неожиданно улыбается.

***

Лицо Стэна не меняется, когда он отрывается от какого-то эскиза и поднимает глаза. Его невозмутимое лицо не выражает ни одной эмоции, и это смешно контрастирует с огромной, от уха до уха, улыбкой Билла.

— Я должен был предвидеть это, — начинает он, и выброшенная ручка грозит скатиться со стола, но Стэн уже преодолел расстояние от стола до двери и, пробормотав «Наверное, хочешь набить полный рукав?», впился в чужие губы в голодном поцелуе.

Билл захлопывает ногой дверь, одной рукой забираясь в кудри Стэна, а другой, чем-то занятой, ведет по бедру. Он желал бы, чтобы этот момент длился вечно, но как поцелуй неожиданно начался, так и прервался.

— Ненавижу дежавю, — поскуливая объявляет Стэн, глазами скача от глаз Билла к его губам и обратно.

— В этот р-раз я не п-пьян, — хмыкает Билл, — и я принес тебе цветы, как н-настоящий парень.

Билл срывает джек-пот, потому что легкий, едва заметный розовый румянец касается скул Стэна, и тот переводит взгляд вниз, замечая зажатый в руке букетик колокольчиков.

— Как, блять, ты отыскал дикие колокольчики посреди города? — он аккуратно кончиками пальцев касается голубых бутончиков. — И я думал, что с тебя хватит общения с людьми на сегодня.

— Просто вдруг понял, что почти пришло лето. И захотел рассказать тебе об этом.

Каре-зеленные глаза вновь встречаются с теплыми льдинками глаз Билла.

***

Билл разглагольствует об образовании, пока Стэн лежит головой на его коленях, и в его темных глазах скачут лукавые огоньки.

— Короче, нахуй США, — заключает Билл, делая глоток из очередной бутылки сидра — шесть или семь таких же, только пустых, уже стоят на столе, потому что Стэн не любитель пива. Почти полночь, и похоже желающих набить в это время татуировку нет — Биллу это нравится. Выпивка начинает ударять в голову, по щекам, шее и груди расползается тепло.

— Не только США, но и весь мир. Не думай, что где-то лучше. Мы все в итоге должны быть роботизированными ничем не примечательными кусками мяса, так что.

— Как-то грустно. И бе-безнадежно.

— Выбивает все желание жить из твоей задницы, да?

Билл тихонько рассмеялся, пробегаясь кончиками пальцев по мягким завиткам волос Стэна.

— Скорее делает нашу жизнь до-довольно бессмысленной. Раз мы изначально обречены.

— Ну, по крайней мере, всегда есть красота.

— Красота?

Стэн лениво перебирается на колени к Биллу и пожимает плечами.

— И искусство, — он открывает еще одну бутылку сидра. — И удовольствие.

Спустя секунду их губы встречаются. Не в поцелуе, нет, скорее просто прижимаются улыбками друг к другу, словно они участвуют в какой-то сладкой интрижке, в какой-то великой и глупой шалости. Они все время сталкиваются носами, отчего аккуратные романтические поцелуи превращаются в мокрые горячие облизывания, и насколько ужасно звучит, настолько ужасно и выглядит, но они пьяны, они влюблены, они молоды, так что кому какое дело? Смешки смешиваются с приглушенным звуком движения тел, руки скользят вверх-вниз, и одежда скатывается, заставляя парней задыхаться разгоряченным воздухом. Все уже чересчур, но, когда Билл тянет Стэна за волосы, и когда тот кусается — либо в ответ, либо инстинктивно, когда Билл резко толкается бедрами, посылая дрожь по позвоночнику, это похоже на сирену, на зеленый свет, чтобы взорваться. И — благослови господь его бесстыдное чертово сердце — Стэн прогибается в спине и начинает двигаться вперед-назад, _вперед-назад_ , так мучительно-медленно, что из горла Билла вырывается глубокий стон. Он просто трется, направляемый чужой рукой на своей заднице и другой рукой, жестко зарывающейся в его волосы.

Он жадно глотают воздух, на секунду отстраняясь, а потом тут же, через пару отчаянных вздохов, губы Билла очерчивают линию челюсти Стэна, целуют чувствительное местечко за ухом, скользят вниз по шее, заставляя Стэна откинуть голову и открыть доступ ко всей шее. Билл прикусывает нежную беззащитную кожу, тут же впиваясь губами с такой силой, что оставляет большие красные пятна, которые завтра же превратятся в огромные, сука, синяки, и лишь от этой мысли его член еще сильнее твердеет. Стэн над ним рвано хнычет и поскуливает, а в его джинсах, и так пиздецки узких, совсем нет места, и единственное, что может разрешить его мучения-

— Что за нахуй, блять, Господи Иисусе-

Да, единственное, что может разрешить его мучения, — Генри ебанный Бауэрс с настолько искаженным отвращением лицом, какое только можно вообразить.

— А что, ревнуешь? — выдыхает Стэн, слезая с Билла и утягивая за собой за горячую ладонь. Разъяренные гомофобные проклятья Генри летят им в спину, пока дверь с Пас де ла Уэртой не захлопывается за ними, и их губы снова не встречаются.

— Жмирот кой, — смято шепчет Стэн в рот Биллу, скользя руками по бедрам последнего.

— Ч-что? — переспрашивает Билл, не догоняя, что вообще происходит. На раскрасневшемся лице Стэна мелькает ухмылка малиновых губ, а глаза сверкают неистовым, даже лихорадочным блеском.

— Зажми рот рукой, Билли бой, — хрипло мурлыкает Стэн и тут же исчезает — вместо него Билл видит лишь стену.

Стэн стоит на коленях и расстёгивает ширинку джинсов перед собой, и до Билла наконец-то доходит, что, черт его дери, происходит.

— Блять, — выдыхает он потому, что абсолютно не готов увидеть так близко у своего паха голову Стэна, чьи пальцы стаскивают джинсы. С диким азартом он на мгновение поднимает голову и подмигивает.

Глаза Билла широко распахиваются, когда он чувствует внезапное дуновение прохладного воздуха и слышит приглушенное ругательство.

Он ладонью зажимает рот за секунду до того, как из горла вырывается протяжный, глубокий стон.

Все дело в том, что Билл более, чем на сто процентов уверен, что Стэн _обожает_ отсасывать. Он знает, что последний не особо изобретателен, типа… в сексе, Стэн рассказывал ему, что никто особо и не стоил стольких сил и времени, но очевидно, что не только Билл наслаждается занятным времяпрепровождением.

Этот кудрявый дикарь… да, дик во всем, и минет — не исключение. Никуда не спеша, он медленно, с расслабленным горлом и ровным дыханием вбирает в рот всю длину, и там так жарко и так влажно, и Билл ничего не может с собой поделать — он прогибается в спине и кусает солоноватую кожу ладони, издавая самый смущающий звук в своей жизни.

Губы Стэна соскальзывают, замирая на головке, чтобы слегка сменить угол. И в этот момент их взгляды встречаются: Биллин — затуманенный от всепоглощающих жара и наслаждения, и Стэна — сияющий от рефлекторных слез в уголках глаз. Он не переводит взгляд вниз, продолжая трахать своим ртом Билла, медленно, даже дразняще, обводя языком выступающие вены; в темноте комнаты видно прилипшие ко лбу пряди грязно-светлых волос.

Билл следит, как одна слезинка скатывается по порозовевшим щекам, Стэн ее смаргивает, и обжигающая влажность становится теснее. Билл безуспешно пытается подавить очередной стон, хватаясь за кудри, и на Стэна это действует как красная тряпка на быка. Он ускоряет темп, приходя в восторг от стенаний сверху, и Билл просто не может больше этого выносить, особенно, когда его член прихватывают у основания. Он начинает двигаться, погружаясь все глубже и глубже, вцепляясь в прекрасные локоны, шепча что-то себе в ладонь, и это один из самых горячих, во всех смыслах, моментов в жизни Билла.

— Я-ах, я сей- сейчас-

Стэн ободряющее сжимает пальцы на бедрах Билла, и тот не имеет ни малейшего, ни малейшего, блять, понятия, за что был так благословлён таким парнем. Он бьет кулаком по двери и кончает с задыхающимся хриплым криком, его губы пересохли, а легкие отчаянно нуждаются в воздухе.

Стэн сглатывает. Он, блять, сглатывает и толкается еще пару раз, убирая сперму, и Билл чувствует, как сокращается чужое горло. И от губ Стэна тянется ниточка слюны, когда он отстраняется. _Это должно быть вне закона._

— Сказал же, детка, зажми рот рукой, — Стэн облизывает губы, и Билл готов поклясться, что только от этого сипло-хриплого голоса у него снова встанет.

Он делает шаг, когда Стэн поднимается, и, прежде чем позволить тому сказать что-то пошлое о его стонах, он обхватывает лодочкой до невероятного прекрасное лицо своего парня и настойчиво прижимается губами. И его совсем не ебет вкус собственной спермы на чужих губах, потому что, сука, что вообще может быть сексуальнее?

***

Они выходят из комнаты держась за ручки, встречаемые шокированным взглядом Генри.

— Вот ключ, — уведомляет Стэн, кладя его на стол. — В туалете, кстати, есть смазка. На случай если, — он пожимает плечами, — ну, ты понимаешь.

— Я не собираюсь передергивать на жопную еблю пидарасов!

— Если б-быть точнее, то это был минет, но без разницы, — хмыкает Билл, и они покидают тату-салон, вдыхая свежесть майской ночи.

***

В первую неделю лета они идут в ботанический сад. Воздух ласкает их, и им некуда спешить — в квартиру Стэна они заходят только тогда, когда остальные ее обитатели уже спят.

Комната Стэна заполнена книгами, холстами и запахом масляных красок. Не смотря на жуткую усталость, Билл не может оторваться от разглядыванья портретов, на которых в основном изображены совершенно разные лица. Стэн с невероятной точностью улавливает и переносит эмоции — задумчивые глаза и поджатые рты, нежные улыбки, боль от ужаса экзистенциального кризиса. Аккуратные мазки кисти и палитра позволяют увидеть, насколько чутко Стэн чувствует окружающий его мир.

Билла скоро укладывают в постель, и он проваливается в сон, прижимаясь спиной к груди хозяина комнаты, восхищенный и до смерти напуганный — но в самом положительном смысле! — талантом своего парня. Нужно быть очень вдумчивым, чтобы подмечать такое. А еще одиноким, чтобы на все это было время. И Билл не может не прижаться ближе.

***

Билл просыпается от смеха за стеной, и похоже Стэн чувствует, как ему некомфортно быть вот так, совсем одному, потому что в следующую минуту дверь открывается. На губах Стэна расцветает улыбка, когда он видит сидящего с широко раскрытыми голубыми глазами посреди постели Билла, чьи веснушки и рыжеватые волосы оттеняются белоснежными простынями.

— Доброе утро.

— Привет, — выдыхает Билл, пока Стэн присаживается рядом. Это первый раз, когда он в футболке.

— Я купил тебе зубную щетку, она уже в ванной. И кстати, Бев с Беном готовят нам блинчики.

Билл слегка розовеет.

— Да брось ты, они считают тебя самым очаровательным мальчиком во вселенной, — говорит Стэн, беря своими прохладными пальцами запястье.

Билл замечает темные линии на бледной обнаженной коже.

— Расскажешь мне о св-воих татуировках?

Парень усмехается, все еще немного сонно, со спутанными волосами и чуть влажными глазами.

На внутренней стороне руки сидит птичка — свиристель, нарисованная минималистично, одной линией. Стэн рассказывает о своей одержимости птицами, которая началась еще в детстве, когда они с отцом ходили наблюдать за ними, и это так трогательно удивительно, что Билл не может не влюбляться с каждым новым словом все сильнее и сильнее. А около запястья вытатуирована маленькая корона — это сделала Бев — чтобы всегда напоминать, кто тут настоящая принцесса.

Билл смеется.

Третья татуировка — на другой руке, ниже плеча. Арлекин Дэвида Боуи, любимый персонаж Стэна. А еще это его первая татуировка, ему тогда было всего семнадцать. Стэн сам придумал эскиз, и это заметно, потому что это его «говорящие» линии и техника исполнения.

Последняя — просто два слова на щиколотках, около пяток.

— По фактам? ** — сипит Билл и тут же взрывается хохотом, и Стэн, пусть и неохотно, но тоже улыбается.

— Завались, это-

— Это лу-лучшая вещь, ко-которую ты только мог набить, Стэн, я клянусь…

— Доброе утро, пташечки влюбленные, — споткнувшись, в комнату вваливается Бев, улыбаясь так ярко, что может составить конкуренцию солнцу за окном.

— О Боже мой, мы можем хоть немного побыть наедине?

— Не когда у нас воссоединение с приемным сыном! — воркует девушка, и сильно-сильно прижимает к себе Билла. — Давайте уже, завтрак готов!

Билл пожимает Бену руку и отвечает на только им понятную шутку о кофе, и самая искренняя улыбка не сходит с его губ; он замечает краем глаза, с каким обожанием Стэн наблюдаем за всем этим, и сердце Билла готово разорваться от любви.

***

Всего две секунды, которые длятся вечность. Вечность до того, как Билл моргнет, вечность до того, как Стэн покачает головой и поднимет взгляд, поджав губы.

— Стэн-

— Я знаю. Разумеется, я все знаю, Билл, просто-

— Т-ты не-не до-дол-жен-

— Я знаю, знаю, что это не то, что ты хочешь услышать, но я просто не могу. Мне нужно время. Мне кажется… что это все неправильно, неужели ты этого не видишь тоже?

— Да о чем ты?! Чт-то во-вообще может бы-быть неправильно? — он почти срывается на крик с бешено бьющимся сердцем. Паника обрушивается и покрывает его с головой.

— Я! Я неправильный! Я вообще ничего не делаю, блять, да как ты не видишь? — с нарастающей злостью в голосе ядовито усмехается Стэн. — Ты делаешь для меня абсолютно все, ты только что, черт возьми, сказал, что любишь меня, а я типа, — лицо искажается мучительной гримасой, — «привет, я бесполезный ублюдок, который наконец-то нашел достаточно хорошего человека, но в этот раз он чересчур хорош- »

— Стэн, о чем ты, блять, говоришь?! Хватит выдумывать себе не пойми, что, мне не нужно, чтобы ты-

— Это не должна быть игра в одни ворота, ты… Билл, ты заслуживаешь целый мир, а не кого-то типа меня, о Боже мой.

— Ты и есть мой единственный мир, последние месяцы ты только им и был.

Стэн открывает и закрывает рот, с дрожащими ресницами.

— Видишь? Видишь? В этом и проблема, — он пробегает своими красивыми длинными пальцами по кудрям. Биллу хочется зарыться в них лицом. — Я не могу позволить тебе любить меня просто так, это нечестно.

— Я никогда не хотел любить кого-то настолько безусловно, и я не понимаю, почему ты не позволяешь мне, когда я так отчаянно этого хочу.

Билл готов поклясться, как увидел замершее в груди Стэна сердце. Дерьмо. Дерьмо дерьмо дерьмо. Это чересчур.

— Блять, — онемев выдыхает он.

Это случилось в начале июня. Билл оказался в середине ноября.

***

Четыре дня. Четыря дня нет звонков, сообщений и воздуха в легких. И Ричи, и Эдди пытаются войти к нему в комнату, но Билл прогоняет их с необузданной яростью, а как только дверь испуганно закрывается, он умирает, чувствуя себя опустошенным и обессиленным.

Со Стэном не просто. Совсем не просто. Он часто огрызается, злится без причины, он властный.

Но самое ужасное — он ненавидит себя настолько же, насколько любит. И все же.

Это никогда не была игра в одни ворота, Билл никогда этого не чувствовал. Он готов на безусловную любовь, он готов любить Стэна безоговорочно каждую секунду своей жизни, но он замечает все, что для него делается. Может быть он и идиот, но не тупой.

Стэн покупает дополнительные бутылки на прогулки, потому что Билл водохлеб. Готов набить задницу каждому, кого просто заподозрит в плохом отношении к Биллу. Докупил новые подушки в кровать, целых четыре. В холодильнике всегда стоит «Маунтин дью». Он слушает. Понимает. И никогда не осуждает. Он делает миллионы вещей, которые Билл подмечает. Да блять, даже пачки красных Мальборо, хотя сам Стэн курит Собрание Блю.

Но даже если этого уже очень много для Билла, то для Стэна все это — мелочи. Он такой драматизирующий.

И теперь Билл не знает, что ему делать. В который раз. Больше никаких прохладных пальцев, поглаживающих лоб. Никакого запаха органического, в жопу его, шампуня в душе. Никаких узких джинсов, валяющихся по углам комнаты. Никаких возвращений за забытыми очками — Стэн постоянно их оставляет. Никакого вида идеального парня, смотрящего с Эдди документалку о птицах по утрам, и никаких исправлений Ричиных строчек или выражений лица, когда тот готовится к своим занятиям в театральном кружке.

Билл ест только лапшу быстрого приготовления. И слишком много курит.

**Пожалуйста вернись**

***

Он, наверное, спит.

Билл отправляет сообщение в четыре, мать его, утра.

Он обязательно ответит. Хоть что-нибудь. Комната — клетка. Раскаленная, отравленная и застывшая. Может быть дело не в комнате. Конечно же, дело не в ней. Наверное, стоит сходить в душ.

_Но ведь Стэн может позвонить в любой момент._

И спустя два часа, когда уже невозможно, когда тело Билла готово выплюнуть пережеванное сердце, телефон вибрирует.

Он не отвечает, а бросается к двери.

Разумеется, Стэн выглядит как модель Жан-Поль Готье, но немногим лучше Билла. С прямой спиной, скрещенными руками и искусанными яркими губами, он смотрит прямо в глаза.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

— Я знаю.

Парень вздрагивает, и Билл замечает на нем свою футболку, в которой обычно спал у Стэна. Они одного роста, но Стэн гораздо худее. Так что выглядит мешковато. Бомба из 90-х, с татуировками на руках и золотыми очками на носу.

— Я не собираюсь извиняться, — он слегка пожимает плечами, — думаю, это ты тоже знаешь, — он дожидается ответного кивка, — но я думал о многих вещах и… — он прочищает горло, но голос звучит еще слабее. — Я подумал, что… знаешь, мне нужна твоя любовь.

Ох.

— Мне без тебя так плохо, — шепчет Стэн, прикрыв глаза и мягко качая головой, и Билл больше не боится сделать что-то не так. Он шагает вперед и прижимает Стэна к своей груди, пробегаясь руками по худым предплечьям и упираясь носом в висок. Стэн кладет подбородок на плечо Билла, просто вдыхая его запах, и вот они стоят перед дверью Билла в шесть утра, измученные и влюбленные, так, блять, сильно влюбленные друг в друга.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * в оригинале использованы строчки песни Mr. Brightside (the Killers), я использовалп поэтический перевод певицы Ai Mori, все права принадлежат ей   
> ** в оригинале использована фраза "All Shade", что, скорее всего, от "All Tea All Shade" - эту фразу используют, когда хотят подчеркнуть, что все свои слова человек сказал со злым умыслом - "разъебал по фактам". Противоположность фразе "Без обид"


	10. comeback kid

Билл был в душе, когда раздался дверной звонок.

Он быстро схватил полотенце, но звуки широких ленивых шагов заставили его замедлиться.

— Добрый вечер? — слышит он голос Стэна, и что-то в голове щелкает. На часах около одиннадцати вечера, а у Эдди и Ричи есть свои ключи, так что-

— Обосраться, ты и есть Стэн?

Билл тут же прыскает в ладонь, безошибочно угадав взволнованный голос Джорджи.

— Эм… да?

— А ты и впрямь красавчик.

Биллу уже больно улыбаться.

— _И впрямь_ красавчик?

— Прямо как Билл и рассказывал, — смеется Джорджи, и Билл судорожно начинает натягивать одежду, чтобы уберечь себя от дальнейшего опозоривания. — Я Джорджи, приятно познакомиться.

— Взаимно. Билл в душе-

— Хей, Джорджи, — Билл наконец-то вывалился из ванной, на ходу натягивая футболку. Он притянул брата для быстрых объятий и взволновано заглянул в глаза. — Что-

— Можно я у вас переночую?

***

В итоге Стэн с Джорджи отправляются в ближайший супермаркет за всякими вкусностями, и Билл не знает — изумлён он или обескуражен, когда Стэн звонит и спрашивает, стоит ли купить Джорджи пиво.

Они возвращаются с четырьмя упаковками мороженного и такой кучей сладостей, что от одного взгляда может развиться кариес. У Билла все еще глаза лезут на лоб, когда он слышит ворчание Джорджи по поводу того, что он «просто хотел попробовать», а Стэн отрезает: «Не пытайся вести себя по-взрослому, это тебе совсем не идет — ты наоборот выглядишь еще более нелепо и по-детски».

— Ты должен сказать «Бо-большое спасибо» за то, что тебе р-разрешили все это купить, — Билл бросает выразительный взгляд на стол с шоколадными батончиками, банками газировки, упаковками читос и скитлс, огромной коробкой миндаля в карамели и остальной ворох снэков.

— Половина этого — Стэна!

— Технически да, половина этого моя, но половина моего — еще и принадлежит Биллу, так что-

— Ой, да пошел ты!

— Сам иди.

Билл рассмеялся, а Стэн принялся раскладывать лед по трем стаканам.

— Ты серьезно будешь пить из стаканов? — Джорджи предпринял еще одну — скорее всего последнюю — попытку одержать вверх в острословии. — Когда всё буквально в банках?

— Ты серьезно будешь пить теплую колу и горячую фанту? Или собираешься засунуть их в холодильник и сидеть ждать два часа? — невозмутимо отчеканил Стэн и передал один стакан мальчику, направившись к дивану, где уже сидел Билл. — Хватит ребячиться. И возьми, пожалуйста, орешки.

Они смотрят «Тронутых», и Джорджи засыпает на плече Стэна. Билл наблюдает за ним, лежа на его коленях, и чувствует, как проваливается в объятья Морфея. Ничего его не волнует — ни сообщение матери, что Джорджи нужно вернуться домой, ни тот факт, что из-за давления родителей брат сбежал из дома. Такое случается раз за разом, и Билл так хочет забрать Джорджи к себе, но тому всего лишь четырнадцать.

Может быть, однажды это станет реальностью. Может быть, однажды, когда они со Стэном съедутся, когда заведут собаку или кошку и заставят весь балкон цветами и пепельницами, Джорджи к ним присоединится.

И пребывая в таких, тающих словно масло, фантазиях, Билл провалился в сон.

***

На следующий день, когда у Билла собеседование по работе, а Джорджи не хочет возвращаться домой, Стэн неожиданно берет мальчика с собой понаблюдать за птицами. Билл присоединяется к ним вечером, в каком-то парке за городом, и его сердце буквально замирает на месте при одном только взгляде на сидящих рядышком, в местечковом кафе, своих брата и парня, которые смотрят в альбом Стэна, куда он зарисовывает всех увиденных птиц. Веснушчатое лицо Джорджи — точно, как у Билла — сосредоточенно, в то время как Стэн, что-то объясняющий, выглядит расслабленно. Его голос упоителен, невозможно не вслушиваться в него, особенно зная, что длинные монологи — редкий подарок от Стэна.

Билл присаживается рядом, стараясь не отвлекать, но две пары глаз тут же взлетают вверх, и на двух совершенно разных лицах загораются две совершенно разные улыбки.

— Билл! — восклицает Джорджи, тут же начиная тараторить про сегодняшний день, про птичек, про еду, про Стэна. Уставший, но довольный, он даже признает, что наблюдение за птицами не такая уж скукотища, как он изначально думал.

Его рассказ о том, что они видели свиристель как на руке Стэна, прерывается звонком, и Билл тут же понимает, что это мама — ярко-голубые глаза Джорджи моментально погасают, лицо опускается, и он закусывает нижнюю губу.

— Х-хочешь, я по-поговорю с ней?

Мальчик мотает головой, встает и отвечает, отходя немного в сторону. Взгляд Стэна внимательно следит за ним, пока Билл не касается чужой руки своей.

— Хей.

Золотисто-зеленый взгляд тут же смягчается.

— Хей. Как все прошло?

— С-сказали, что пе-перезвонят, — пожимает плечами Билл, не особо желая говорить об этом. — Повеселились?

— Угу, — улыбается Стэн, и ему на лоб спадает несколько кудряшек. — Похоже твоя мама действительно так себе, хах.

— Она, н-наверно, сейчас приедет и з-заберет его.

— Серьезно?

— Да, — сообщает Джорджи, плюхаясь на свое место. — Через час приедет.

— Что она сказала? — одновременно спрашивают Билл и Стэн.

Джорджи медленно качает головой, глядя вниз.

— Я просто не понимаю. Почему она так ненавидит, когда я веселюсь.

— Потому что ты вев-веселишься со мной, — горько усмехается Билл.

— Да насрать, — Джорджи закатывает глаза, мотая головой. — Ей ничего не изменить все равно. Сил не хватит.

Стэн с Биллом фыркают, и лицо Джорджи тоже немного светлеет.

— Блять, я так ра-рад, что вы поладили, — выдыхает Билл, когда они со Стэном выходят покурить в ожидании заказа.

— Меня это тоже удивило, — признается Стэн, зажигая сигарету. — Типа, я думал мне будет сложно, потому что это целый, черт возьми, подросток с максимализмом, но все прошло, — он пожимает плечами, — круто.

Билл испускает смешок и поворачивается к Стэну, который оперся спиной о стену. Тот отвечает любопытствующим взглядом, и они смотрят друг на друга несколько секунд до того, как рассмеются. Билл скользит свободной рукой по боку Стэна, нежно милуясь кончиками носов.

— Я тоже по тебе скучал, — отвечает тот, крепко притягивая Билла за талию.

Они целуются под голубым небом, укрываемые тенью навеса от последних лучей солнца. Вкус губ на языках сладок, вкус сигарет — горек. Футболки плотно прижимаются друг к другу телами, и разгоряченный летний воздух больше никого не беспокоит. Сигареты в пальцах забываются, и табак тлеет с привычным шипением, а веселый щебет птиц предвещает закат.

***

Мама Билла высокая и до того худая, что кажется из нее высосали все хорошее и человеческое. Она совсем не похожа на гиперопекающую мать Эдди, цинизм и антипатия к Биллу сквозят в каждом взгляде ее пыльно-серых обветшалых глаз. И ее цинизм не очарователен, как например, у Стэна, ее цинизм — сух и мрачен, полон ненависти и догматизма. Ее единственная цель заключается даже не в том, чтобы дать Джорджи того, что она не дала старшему сыну, а в том, чтобы сделать мальчика абсолютной противоположностью своему брату: не таким позорно неловким, не таким эмоциональным, не таким открытым и не таким угодливым. Все эти черты характера и так раздражали обоих его родителей, обычно слишком занятых собой, чтобы им было не насрать. Но в Джорджи они видят второй шанс, еще одну попытку сделать его… больше похожим на самих себя.

К сожалению, эта миссия провалилась еще много лет назад.

Первым ее замечает Джорджи — смех резко застревает в горле, и раскрасневшиеся от смеха и счастья щеки моментально бледнеют. Стэн, заметивший перемену в лице мальчика, оглядывается, и Билл чувствует, как уголки его губ съезжают вниз, пока он оборачивается. Супер. Наверняка она довольна собой.

— Привет, мам, — одновременно одинаковыми голосами здороваются два мальчика. Напряжение, повисшее вокруг и бывшее и так переменчивым, теперь тяжелеет, особенно когда все встают.

Натянутая улыбка женщины совсем не располагает.

— Добрый вечер, мальчики, — отвечает она, останавливаясь рядом — прямая как палка и холодная как сосулька.

Неприятную тишину нарушает Стэн, наблюдавший за разворачивавшейся картиной с выражением пассивно-агрессивного презрения.

— Хотите присоединиться к нам, миссис Денбро?

Джорджи, горько фыркнув, поднимает свой рюкзак.

— Боюсь не смогу, — отзывается она, бросая на младшего сына взгляд, подтверждающий, что он делает все правильно. — Будет лучше, если мы с Джорджи пойдем.

— Ох, как же жаль, — Стэн с выражением разочарования качает головой, обнимая Джорджи на прощание. Он что-то шепчет тому на ухо, и мальчик слегка улыбается, отчего у Билла щемит сердце.

— Приходи, когда з-захочешь, — шепчет он брату, прижимаясь щекой к его виску. — И по-позвони мне вечером, ладно? — Джорджи кивает и его объятия на секунду становятся сильнее. — Я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Билли.

Кивнув в последний раз, миссис Денбро крутанулась на каблуках и покинула кафе, а за ней, словно раб, не оглядываясь, поплелся Джорджи.

Билл почувствовал на своей руке чужую, сжал ее — расстроенно-благодарно — и наконец-то выдохнул, хотя даже не заметил, как перестал дышать

— Вот и п-познакомились, — прошептал он тихо, но Стэн все равно расслышал.

— Ага, знакомство с родителями, — уныло послышалось в ответ, и Билл фыркнул.

— Надеюсь, вы б-больше не в-встретитесь.

Какое-то время они просто молча стоят.

— Хочешь в субботу встретиться с моим отцом?

Билл разворачивается к Стэну, непонимающе моргая.

— С твоим отцом?

— Ага.

— Ну типа. Конечно, — искренне отвечает Билл с трепещущим сердцем, и Стэн, до этого казавшийся немного нервничавшим, расслабляется.

— С ним все будет хорошо, пока у него есть такой брат.

_А у этого брата будет все хорошо, пока у него есть такой парень._

***

— Ты тупица, — фыркнул Эдди и плюхнулся рядом на кровать. — Во-первых, его папа полюбит тебя, потому что невозможно не полюбить-

— Даже моя собственная м-мама ненавидит меня?

Эдди изо всех сил сжал губы и аж весь покраснел, пытаясь не заржать. Билл тоже неохотно ухмыльнулся, чувствуя себя намного лучше.

— Я говорю, что, — Эдди громко вздохнул, — не в этом суть. Он тебя точно полюбит, а если и есть один из 69 миллионов случаев, что нет, то ничего в этом мире не убедит меня, что Стэну не будет насрать.

Билл пожал плечами:

— Стэн любит своего п-папу. И-

— Он может любить своего отца больше всего на свете, это правда, и его папа может сказать, что ты плохая пара, или, ну типа, да, это возможно, давай будем реалистами, ведь откуда-то взялась эта мега требовательная пафосная задница Стэна, так? — Эдди сделал выразительные глаза. — Но поверь мне, твоему другу на протяжении двенадцати долгих лет, Стэн бы умер ради тебя. Буквально. Он любит себя и, вопреки распространенному мнению, свою жизнь, но я вижу, как он смотрит на тебя, и ты его единственный свет в этой жизни. Да он настолько любит тебя, что наверняка задается вопросом, не слишком ли ты хорош для него, ты хоть представляешь это?

Взгляд Билла примерз к какой-то старой книжке, валяющейся на столе, но парень почувствовал, как желудок скрутился в огромный узел.

— Очень даже представляю.

— Серьезно?

— Ну, мы уже два раза ра-расставались потому, что он думал, что недостаточно хо-хорош для меня. После первого раза, он сказал, что лю-любит меня, а после в-второго… ну…

— Что?

Билл резко выдохнул.

— После в-второго раза я разревелся, и о-он так напугался, что начал у-успокаивать меня, но с каждой секундой все становилось только ху-хуже и хуже, и я наговорил ему всякого, причем с настолько мерзкой рожей, какая у меня вообще только была… Я сказал, что никто не давал ему права решать за меня, что для меня лучше, а что хуже. Что это вообще не нормально, вот так резко говорить типа, ох блять, че-то все идет слишком хорошо, а такой, как я, этого не достоин, поэтому пришло время расстаться… Я, блять, ваще не ебу. Со Стэном не просто. Если ты думаешь, что его хобби — смотреть за птицами, то иди-ка ты нахуй, его главное развлечение — постоянно выискивать ложку дегтя в бочке меда.

— Охуеть, — шокировано покачал головой Эдди. — Вообще я думал, что он уже и так по уши в тебя влюблен, но теперь, — он немного улыбнулся уголками губ, — теперь я думаю, что все ещё глубже, чем дерьмо в моей жопе.

— Не откопать просто.

— Иди ты нахуй, Бильям, — Эдди шутливо ударил Билла, тут же, немного неловко из-за неудобной позы, обнял друга за плечи. — Знаешь, я люблю Ричи и не знаю никого, кто бы подошел мне лучше, чем он, но ваши отношения со Стэном совершенно другие. И хватит слишком много думать, ладно? Он сказал, что наденет футболку с шортами, так что оденься похоже и дай мне замазать засосы на твоей шее, а то его папа решит, что Стэн сраный кровосос.

Билл рассмеялся и положил голову на плечо Эдди.

— А у тебя много опыта в подобном, да?

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что да. К тому же, видеть, что Стэн сделал с твоей шеей прямо перед знакомством с отцом-

— Просто сдохни уже.

— Ты говоришь прямо как Стэн, вау!

Билл издал мученический стон.

***

— Привет, — на губах Стэна расцветает улыбка, когда он замечает переходящего дорогу Билла.

Один взгляд на своего парня — и все задние мысли, все сомнения и страхи резко улетучиваются. Его кудряшки щекочут Биллу висок, грудь дрожит, когда в объятиях Стэн сообщает, что его папа уже внутри, а Билл выглядит просто восхитительно. Мягкие губы встречаются с другими губами.

— Он совсем не _пугающий_ , клянусь тебе, — говорит Стэн, затаскивая Билла в ресторан — причудливое местечко у реки, но раз они с папой посещали его буквально целую вечность, то оно не ощущается как что-то вычурное и помпезное.

— Аг-га, просто он твой отец, который к тому же оказался рав-вином, пфф, вообще ничего п-пугающего.

Стэн обернулся, ведя своего парня рука об руку между столиков, и игриво подмигнул.

На веранде очень приятно, небо над головой, переходящее на горизонте в темноту реки, почти черное, с маленькими проблесками звездочек, устало глядящих на людей. У забора, покрытого распустившимися цветами и отделявшего террасу от глади воды, за столиком на четверых сидит мужчина. На голове у него кипа, а в черных волосах запутались серебристые пряди, слишком заметные, как и морщинки, разбегающиеся от уголков глаз и сидящие под скулами. В целом, он очень похож на Стэна, те же по птичьи тонкие черты лица, но без кудрей и с не такой бледной кожей.

Он встает, как только замечает парней, спокойный и величественный, но в темно-карих глазах плескается очаровательная робость.

— Привет, пап, — легко здоровается Стэн, выпуская руку Билла для быстрых объятий. — Это Билл.

— Добрый вечер, Стэнли, — мужчина сжимает руки на спине сына и отступает, поворачиваясь к Биллу. — Очень приятно познакомиться с тобой, Билл.

Билл постарался выдавить улыбку, совершенно не уверенный в успехе данной затеи; тем не менее они пожимают руки и садятся, и единственный человек, который выглядит абсолютно беззаботно — Стэн. Как и всегда.

— Со столиком все в порядке?

— Да, все супер, — отвечает Стэн, облизнув губы. В этот самый момент Билл замечает в его глазах огоньки невероятного озорства, даже лукавства. К сожалению, слишком поздно. — Я скоро вернусь.

Когда он говорит это, уже стоя на ногах, обоих мужчин потрясает шок. В абсолютной тишине четыре глаза провожают удаляющуюся фигуру Стэна, и взгляд их — взгляд утопающих на последний проблеск спасательной шлюпки, скрывающейся за горизонтом.

Блять.

— Я чувствую себя сейчас невероятно неловко.

Билл не знает, насколько уместно будет посмеяться.

— П-просто ж-жесть как, сэр*.

— Прошу тебя, просто Донован.

— Ой. Ок-кей.

— Ну, — мужчина, превозмогая оцепенение, пожимает плечами, — все равно все хорошо. Вообще, это первый раз, когда Стэнли знакомит меня с кем-то, поэтому я не совсем знаю… — он вновь пожал плечами, неопределенно взмахнув обеими руками.

— Что де-делать.

— Именно.

Билл закусил нижнюю губу, чувствуя, как напряжение понемногу покидает его плечи, сменяясь чудовищно непреодолимым желанием завопить во всю глотку. Он первый парень, которого Стэн знакомит с отцом. _Он первый парень. Которого Стэн знакомит. Со своим отцом. Просто охуеть и обосраться._

— Я зн-накомился только с родителями своей пары на выпускной и только потому, что они х-хотели сделать фотку.

Мистер Урис рассмеялся, обнажая зубы.

— Стэнли не ходил на выпускной. Ненавидел своих одноклассников.

— Почему-то я н-не удивлен.

— А твои родители не хотели сделать фотографию?

У Билла оборвалось сердце. Когда чьи-то родители узнают, что ты не ладишь со своими собственными мамой и папой, то они автоматически решают, что ты проблемный человек. Ну, технически, это не совсем ложь, но. Все же.

— Я, эм… нет, Я не ду-думаю, что они хо-хотели, — ответил Билл, проглотив комок в горле с улыбкой.

— Я не буду судить тебя на основе твоих отношений с родителями, — _оу вау_. Проницательность, похоже, их семейная черта характера.

— Не будете?

— Нет. Я знаю, что некоторые родители могут… не сильно поддерживать своих детей.

— Да дело даже не в п-поддержке, а во в-внимании, знаете? Я бы больше обрадовался, если бы они взб-бесились или раскричались, чем отреагировали а-абсолютно никак, когда я каминг-аутнулся.

— Ох.

Билл сглотнул, пытаясь понять, не сказал ли он лишка.

Мужчина понимающе улыбнулся, но в его глазах мелькнула печаль.

— Лично я был шокирован. Думал это проклятие за неизвестные мне грехи. Но потом, спустя нескольких недель, когда я вел себя, словно он больше не мой сын, я осознал, что Стэнли всегда был и будет самым важным человеком в моей жизни. И пусть это даже противоречит моим убеждениям, я слишком слаб, чтобы вычеркнуть его из жизни. Но позже, когда я молил Господа простить его, я неожиданно понял, что это не вина Стэна, что он родился таким. И это привело меня к осознанию, что раз Бог создал его таким, то Он его таким и принимает, как принимает всех нас. В конце концов, Он любит каждого человека, потому что мы все — его творенья.

Билл почувствовал, как расслабилась его сильно сжатая челюсть. Спокойствие в голосе этого мужчины, его уверенный взгляд и простота слов…

— Это было очень с-сильно, сэр.

Мистер Урис улыбнулся, пожав плечами.

— В общем, я просто хочу, чтобы Стэн был счастлив.

— В э-этом у нас с вами м-много общего, — уголки губ Билла тоже слегка приподнялись.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Моя непостоянная рубрика "Фанфики образовательные" - в ориге использована фраза "The struggle is real" (букв. Эта борьба - реальна) - ироническое выражение, используемое, чтобы подчеркнуть драматизм некритической, но нежелательной ситуации. В русском иногда используют выражение "Их борьба...", но, во-первых, оно не совсем тут подходит по смыслу, а, во-вторых, Стэн и его папа евреи so.... u know


	11. splitting the atom

Август выдался невероятно жарким, до такой степени, что дышать становилось практически невозможно, и все вокруг ощущалось липким, словно растворенная в воздухе сахарная вата. Солнце беспощадно жарило, выжигая глаза до боли в голове — как будто металлический обруч обхватил череп под кожей.

Зато вечера — настоящее благословение, сахарную вату сменяют атласные прикосновения ветра, ласкающие измученные шею и щеки. Выбираясь из своей комнаты спустя несколько часов затворничества и написания статеек для онлайн журнала, где он работает, Билл забирает Стэна, который в своих черных коротких шортах, демонстрирующих его ноги на километры вокруг, белых конверсах и белой свободной футболке выглядит как модель, с работы, и они куда-нибудь идут. Например, в кинотеатр под открытым небом или в лес, или — лично у Стэна это самый любимый вариант — они поднимаются на крышу 20-этажного дома Билла, где часами сидят, говорят, курят, целуются и даже иногда засыпают, тревожимые лишь холодными лучами разбудившего их солнца. Такие моменты, когда ветер целует на прощание волосы и лижет открытые ноги и руки, когда вечно неспящий город словно бы лениво наполняется пробуждающимся шумом, когда грудь Стэна размеренно поднимается и опускается под головой Билла, убаюкивая последнего в сладкую негу сна, ощущаются как подлинное счастье. Когда Билл в первый раз увидел улыбку Стэна после побуждения, то на его губах растянулась самая дурацкая, глупая улыбка в мире. Это счастье. И чмокать Стэна в ямочку, вдыхать запахи его шеи и волос, слышать его голос — хриплый и сонный, чувствовать тепло от его кожи, — тоже. Ощущать тяжесть обнимающего Билла тела, когда они спускаются в лифте, чтобы ухватить еще немного сна. Одалживать Стэну какую-нибудь одежду. Не глядя переплетать пальцы, потому что веки уже настолько тяжелые, что держать их невозможно. Нет, Билл обязан сознаться, что свидания на крыше тоже его любимые, особенно после того, как они притащили туда гигантское кресло-мешок.

А вот просыпаться после — полный отстой. Билл обычно встает около одиннадцати, чувствуя себя так, словно он гнил на матрасе не меньше двух лет. Все липкое, влажное и жаркое, а еще Стэна нет рядом. Тот любит перебираться в кресло в углу, потому что оно стоит под самым кондиционером, и спать там, слишком долговязый, чтобы устроиться с комфортом и слишком горячий, чтобы спать в кровати.

Сентябрь совсем скоро вступит в свои права, неся легкие дожди и прохладные ночи, но видеть Стэна таким — убивает Билла, потому что похоже, что его парень переносит все это с бóльшим трудом. Ну, он же королевских кровей, все-таки, принцесса, чего вы ожидали.

***

Билл присаживается на корточки перед Стэном, проводя только что смоченными под ледяной водой пальцами по бледному лбу, стирая мельчайшие капельки пота. Сведенные к переносице брови вскоре расслабляются, ресницы дрожат и через секунду пара больших карих глаз пытается сфокусироваться на чем-нибудь. Билл смотрит на них с блаженным трепетом.

— Не надо, — выдыхает Стэн на попытку Билла притянуться. Он хихикает, а Стэн на это только закатывает глаза. Они проходили через это сотню раз, но Билл не оставляет своих поползновений подарить утренний поцелуй. Стэн это буквально ненавидит, особенно когда он просыпается позже и именно у него изо рта несет общественным сортиром. Ему, к сожалению, плевать на попытки Билла доказать, что утреннее дыхание его ни капельки не ебет, так что все что Биллу остается — это смеяться, уткнувшись в шею своего парня, у которого после сна прогружаются мозги.

Это довольно неудобная для Билла поза, но он забывает обо всем, когда прохладные пальцы начинают медленно играться с его волосами.

— Я тут подумал, — бормочет он в кожу Стэна и продолжает после вопросительного мычания. — Х-хочешь сходить на каток?

— В смысле… на закрытый?

— Да, это ко-конечно не так к-круто, но зато там хо-холодно- чего? — Билл начинает улыбаться в ту же секунду, как видит, что уголки губ Стэна ползут вверх.

— Ничего, — его улыбка _звучит_ изумительно.

— Стэн, да что?

— Раньше я терпеть не мог, когда понимал, что испытываю эмоции, но… сейчас мне это нравится.

Билл остро выдыхает.

— Я же п-просто предложил сх-ходить на каток, — Билл мудак, потому что он абсолютно точно понимает, что Стэн чувствует и почему он себя так чувствует, но ему просто хочется услышать больше. Билл Денбро нуждающаяся сучка, кто бы только мог подумать.

— Ну, знаешь, это как вот в один день я думаю, что не могу любить тебя еще сильнее, но на следующий день или через час, или через пятнадцать минут, или когда угодно, ты просто… просто делаешь что-то типа такого, и я, типа, ох бля.

Билл хранит молчание. Голос Стэнли звучит совершенно буднично.

— Не знаю. Иногда это меня приводит в ужас, ведь прошло всего три месяца, но потом, — он фыркнул, — я вспоминаю нашу Одиссею в переписке и- эй. Ты сам все знаешь, не притворяйся будто нет, — они оба рассмеялись. — Но серьезно. Ты самый очаровательный человек на этой планете, исключая, может быть, Бена, надеюсь ты будешь помнить об этом, когда захочешь набить полный рукав-

— До свидания, — тут же обрывает Билл, и комнату наполняет нежная трель смеха Стэна. От него, однако, не укрылась дрожь в голосе Билла.

— Оу, Уильям, не обязательно плакать, чтобы я согласился пойти с тобой на каток-

— Ненавижу тебя.

***

Руки Билла надежно держат стройную талию Стэна, пока тот судорожно цеплялся за чужие предплечья, осторожно скользя сначала левой ногой, потом правой, хмуря брови и глядя вниз.

Билл готов был заорать от радости, когда узнал, что Стэн не умеет кататься на коньках.

— Вот так вот, милый, у тебя все суперски получается, — бормочет Билл, и Стэн поджимает губы, пытаясь скрыть улыбку. У него отличный баланс, и его спокойствие и собранность в обучении быстро окупаются. Они оба прекрасно знают, что он бы обошёлся и без поддержки Билла, но…

— Мне нравится, — заключает он, отпуская одно предплечье Билла и отодвигая последнего немного влево. Потом он начинает скользить все увереннее, но руку Билла не отпускает.

На Стэне узкие черные джинсы и такая же черная водолазка, облипающая словно вторая кожа. Щеки у него порозовели, глаза сияют, а из малиновых губ вырываются облачка беловатого пара.

— Ты д-даже не представляешь, как горячо в-выглядишь в водолазках, — неожиданно выпаливает Билл, к счастью, он больше не краснеет каждую сраную секунду. Вместо этого он ухмыляется и получает ухмылку в ответ.

— Вообще-то, очень даже представляю.

— Заткнись.

Стэн облизнул губы и собирался уже вот было что-то сказать, но тут на него из ниоткуда налетела девочка-подросток, сбив того прямо на колени.

— Блять.

— О Боже, простите, пожалуйста! — она тут же принялась извиняться, пока Билл помогал Стэну встать.

— Все нормально, правда, — отмахнулся Стэн, прижатый спиной к груди Билла.

— П-поздравляю с первым п-падением, — промурлыкал Билл, чмокнув Стэна в ямочку.

— Ну, это было не так плохо, как я ожидал.

— Значит все хорошо?

— Отлично, — кивнул Стэн, скользя взглядом сначала к губам Билла, а потом к его глазам, и в следующую секунду подбородок Билла обхватывают холодные пальцы, притягивая ближе, и их губы соединяются.

***

— Выглядишь очень гранжево, — отмечает Билл, пока Стэн переодевается в шорты и голубую футболку. Голубой, насыщенный и свежий, идет ему до ужаса. Хотя, в глубине души, Билл думает, что ему идет абсолютно все. Ну, может быть, все, кроме синих джинов. Стэн выглядел бы ужасно в синих джинсах.

Гранжевым Стэна делали его колени — сейчас полностью красные, завтра сто процентов расцветут густыми фиолетовыми синяками. Еще там было несколько царапин — и все потому, что Стэн один раз довольно серьезно упал и даже немного порвал джинсы. Но не считая этого, у него отлично выходило. И после того падения он как ни в чем не бывало встал и заскользил дальше по этому ебучему льду.

— Сочту за комплимент.

— Х-хочешь ч-чего-нибудь? — Билл фыркнул и показал на «Старбакс».

Стэн задумчиво поджал губы, бросив взгляд на кофейню.

— Знаешь, что я реально хочу?

— М-м?

— Картошку фри. И Биг Тейсти. И еще молочный коктейль.

Билл взглянул на него с улыбкой, прикусив нижнюю губу.

— А я хочу Биг Мак и М-макФлури, с картошкой. П-плюс апельсиновый сок.

— Превосходный выбор, любимый… Боже, я серьезно ненавижу эту херовину, — Стэн ткнул пальцем в солнце. — Но сегодня было круто. Правда, ты просто гений.

— Я уже х-хочу зиму, кататься на настоящем катке г-гораздо веселее.

— Мне нравятся зимы. Не воняет повсюду пóтом. Но я думаю, что осень еще лучше, где-то с середины октября до середины ноября.

— Я люблю май и се-сентябрь.

— Не так плохо. Июль отстой.

— Согласен.

***

— Ай.

— Сиди смирно, — шикнул Билл и еще раз прижал ватку с перекисью водорода к коленке Стэна, тут же дуя. Почти в любом другом случае Билл, сидя на полу между колен Стэна, когда на них нет ничего, кроме футболок и боксеров, с влажными волосами и распаренной кожей после душа, был бы чрезвычайно возбужден. Но сейчас он сосредоточен на ярко красных царапинах на молочной, даже немного синеватой, коже. Не думая, он легонько целует самую большую ранку и прочищает горло:

— Д-думаю, можно об-бойтись и без п-пластыря, — бормочет он, снова проводя ваткой по коже.

— Тут тоже болит, — Стэн самодовольно растянул губы, указывая на другое колено.

Провокационный кусок говна. Билл принимает правила игры.

Он поднимает взгляд, не отрываясь от глаз парня напротив, и прижимается губами к шершавой ушибленной коже.

— Лучше?

— Ох, нет, — Стэн качает головой, пробегаюсь языком по губам. — На самом деле я бы еще показал на свой рот, но, типа, — он пожимает плечами, уже сжимая в кулаках ворот футболки Билла, — пофиг.

Их губы встречаются, когда Билл все еще ухмыляется, зубы клацают, и они от неожиданности фыркают через нос. Бедра Стэна нежнее атласа под пальцами Билла, от него пахнет вишневой жвачкой, а рот сладок и горяч. Они не особо нежничают в общественных местах, может быть пара чмоков в губы или ласковые поглаживания, пробегающие по спине, так что Билл, не колеблясь ни секунды, может заявить, что да, он скучает по Стэну весь день. Он лелеет это предвкушение, раскармливает его до самого конца, пока оно не взорвётся электрическим разрядом, когда они окажутся дома или наедине, пока этот голод не будет удовлетворен. Не обязательно в каком-то сексуальном смысле — это лишь тяга чувствовать Стэна, зная, что никто или ничто им не помешает. Эгоистичное желание быть единственным — единственным, кто слышит этот нежный голос, единственным, кто видит эту улыбку, единственным, кто ловит каждую секунду их интимности. Нельзя сказать, что это ревность, — только если в каком-то переебаном смысле, — потому что Билл не выбирает остаться со Стэном вместо того, чтобы пойти зависнуть с Ричи и Эдди или с Бев и Беном, или пересечься где-нибудь с Майком, и он не хочет, чтобы Стэн уделял все свое внимание только ему, но… но что-то внутри ликует и торжествует, когда они остаются только вдвоем. И не важно смотрят они «Молодого папу» в чьей-то комнате или давятся членами друг друга.

— Это как-то… — Стэн смеется, и его глаза цвета меда превращаются в два озорных полумесяца, когда он видит лицо Билла, оскорбленное таким неуважением — прерыванием поцелуя. «Антисанитарно», — заканчивает он и выдыхает через припухшие влажные губы.

— При всем м-моем уважении, любимый, мне п-поебать, — бормочет Билл, оставляя новый поцелуй, но потом все же немного отодвигается, чтобы встать. По пути в спальню Стэна они спотыкаются, и, если бы не крепкая хватка Билла на бедрах Стэна, он, блять, точно бы сломал нос, но в конце концов, изредка посмеиваясь и тихо вздыхая, они падают на кровать. Билл оказывается прижатым к матрасу, заключенный между локтей и колен Стэна, чьи зубы прикусывают нижнюю губу Билла, а кудри — щекочут лоб.

Бессознательно Билл хватает Стэна за волосы одной рукой, а другой — стискивает в кулаке ткань футболки на спине, заставляя своего парня влажно и нежно-дрожаще выдохнуть — Стэн в целом не громкий. А вот Билл да. Билл очень громкий, и поэтому он стонет, низко и сладострастно, когда Стэн прогибается в спине и трется пахом между Биллиных ног, и кровь приливает к их полутвердым членам.

Крепко зажмурившись, Билл — он ничего не может с собой поделать — сжимает кулак на кудрях своего парня. Воздух между ними до абсурда раскален, и лишь желание заполняет все мысли Билла. Он вздрагивает, когда горячий выдох из приоткрытых губ Стэна обжигает рот, и впивается зубами в нижнюю губу, когда влажные чувственные поцелуи скользят по линии челюсти вниз. Когда трение между их телами становится совершенно невыносимым, руки Билла сползают вниз, оставляя четыре темно-розовые царапины на бедрах Стэна.

— Стой, стой, — захлебываясь, стонет Билл, дергая Стэна за футболку, и, после знакомого довольного смешка, обнаженная кожа Стэна начинает гореть под пальцами Билла.

— Стэн, ум-моляю, — запинка происходит не из-за заикания, а из-за рук Стэна, внезапно хватающих Билла за член через ткань боксеров.

— Умоляешь о чем? — дрожащим и низким от вожделения голосом шепчет Стэн, прижимаясь к ключицам.

Билл мокро скулит и сглатывает.

— Умоляю, т-трахни меня.

Стэн замирает, поднимает голову и смотрит прямо в глаза Биллу, щеки которого просто пылают.

Они не заходили дальше минетов или сонной дрочки в душе, этого всегда было им вполне достаточно, но прямо сейчас… прямо сейчас Билл хочет большего. Вот так резко. Волна жара, поднимающаяся в груди, пугает его немного, но не обжигает, поэтому…

— А кто будет снизу? — наконец произносит Стэнли, слабо и немного нервно, и Билл выдыхает, чувствуя некоторое облегчение. На лице его парня расцветает, полная трепещущей нежности, улыбка.

— Я не… я ни разу не был снизу… до э-этого момента, надеюсь, — еле выдавливает Билл, отчаянно краснея.

Глаза Стэна слегка расширяются, а акварельный голубовато-серый цвет вечернего неба, исходящий слева, подчеркивает нос, скулу и линию подбородка.

— Ты уве-

— Просто будь аккуратен.

И тут же на лице Стэна начинает расцветать нескрываемое обожание, сладкое и сочное, яркое и искристое, и это лишено какой-либо пошлости, хотя они прижимаются друг к другу членами, а Билл только что попросил трахнуть его. Охристо-коричневый взгляд, ради которого можно продать душу, вопит «тытытытытыты» в таком же ритме, что и сумасшедшее сердце Билла, и он жадно ловит этот взгляд, изнемогая от желания вобрать в себя всю эту любовь, каждую крупицу бесконечности, исходящую из глаз Стэна; поглотить это мгновение и раствориться в нем.

— У меня, эм, меня нет ничего такого типа, — голос у Стэна слегка подрагивает, и теплые колебания воздуха щекочут щеки Билла, — презервативов и всякого…

— У тебя нет презервативов? — и, хотя сам Билл дрожит, его голос тверд.

— А ты ждал, что будут? — со смешком говорит Стэн, отчего кудряшка на его лбу подпрыгивает. — Милый, я не засыпаю каждую ночь, только и планируя, как бы трахнуть тебя.

Билл открывает рот, готовясь что-то сказать, но в голове в миг становится пусто, и единственное, на что он способен в данный момент — самая глупая и самая влюбленная улыбка, расползающаяся по его лицу.

Стэн чуть-чуть смеется и качает головой.

— Знаешь, — он моргает, слегка отстраняясь, а затем встает, утягивая Билла за собой и заставляя сесть на кровати, — надеюсь, у Бена не сильно меньше моего.

Их смех смешивается, отчётливее звуча в пустоте квартиры, когда Стэн с максимально возможной для человека скоростью вылетает из комнаты, оставляя Билла сидеть на кровати и улыбаться до боли в щеках.

И это хорошо, потому что Билл боится. Честно говоря, он просто ужасе, но не до такой степени, чтобы сбежать. И эта дурацкая болтовня, атмосфера вокруг, смех Стэна и искры в его глазах, когда он возвращается с пачкой презервативов и смазкой — все это так правильно. Когда Стэн заключает лицо Билла ладони, поднимая вверх для поцелуя; когда прохладные пальцы Билла, пробегающие по обнаженной коже боков, заставляют Стэна слегка вздрагивать, словно перышко на легком ветерке; когда Билл позволяет Стэну стянуть футболку и осторожно уложить себя на кровать, и тот удобно устраивается между колен Билла; и когда Стэн снова отстраняется, оставляя всего несколько миллиметров между их губами, и говорит, что любит его — все очень правильно.

***

Приспособиться можно к абсолютному большинству вещей, например, человеку требуется около двадцати минут, чтобы привыкнуть к любому запаху, и это вообще-то круто, иначе жизнь превратилась бы в кошмар.

Первое, о чем подумал Билл, проснувшись, — это сколько же раз Стэн засовывал свой член в задницу Билла, пока тот не привык и не преодолел странную тупую боль, охватывающую всю нижнюю часть тела, когда Стэн пытался двигаться.

Это напоминает боль от сорока приседаний после того, как ты не тренировался два-три месяца, это где-то внутри и так диковинно, что Билл начинает хихикать в подушку, когда ловит себя на попытке осмыслить все произошедшее. Однако в следующую секунду он уже морщится, потому что мышцы живота тоже ноют. Наверное, из-за того, что он слишком сильно прогнулся в спине, чтобы позволить Стэну взять его глубже сзади. _Блять_.

Внезапно Билл чувствует, как ветер лижет его спину — так всегда бывает, когда открыта дверь на балкон. Он понимает, что лежит один, а ему не хочется лежать одному. Он хочет Стэна, как последняя нуждающаяся сучка, которой он, как уже давно очевидно, и является. Поэтому Билл, почти плача от боли, встает с кровати и идет в ванную, очень заметно хромая. Он быстро чистит зубы, не потрудившись принять душ, почти физически ощущая на себе тяжелый запах Стэна. На самом деле, ему это _не_ не нравится.

Воздух пахнет сигаретами.

Стэн оборачивается, выдыхая дым, когда Билл заходит на балкон.

Он с озорным удивлением смотрит, как Билл с каждым шагом краснеет все сильнее и сильнее. Стэн немного сдвигается, освобождая место на диване, который купил специально, чтобы «курить, глядя на небо», но Билл отрицательно качает головой и, с жуткой гримасой боли, впиваясь зубами в нижнюю губу, садится на колени Стэна, укладывая ноги на диван.

Заглянув в глаза Стэну, он открывает рот, и тот, оставив на плече своего парня поцелуй, дает сделать затяжку.

Билл любит то, как они смотрятся вместе. Может быть, это чересчур, может быть, это не имеет никакого смысла, может быть, они и не выглядят как полные противоположности друг другу, ведь оба высокие, долговязые и все такое, но все же… Ему нравится, как смотрятся их переплетенные руки — загорелая кожа Билла с миллионами веснушек и бледные с выступающими венками руки Стэна; ему нравится, что кудри Стэна отливают больше золотым на фоне Билла, а сам он выглядит не таким… рыжим рядом; ему нравится абсолютно все о том, как ощущается тело Стэна, словно оно создано только для Билла, хотя, конечно, это бред, типа кожа любого человека мягкая и упругая и все такое, но блять, Билл никогда не любил так сильно держать кого-то за руку. И его никогда не обнимали так часто, и тем более, не сидел поминутно на коленях. _~~Или не был снизу.~~_

— Ты так растрепан, — мурчит Стэн, упираясь подбородком в плечо Билла, очень близко поблескивая глазами.

Билл зарывается рукой в кудри Стэна, слегка пыхтя, и наклоняется, чтобы столкнутся губами в нежном, ленивом поцелуе, который становится все слаще и слаще на языке.

Когда они вновь смотрят друг на друга, переливчатый оттенок розового касается их шей и носов, а где-то далеко-далеко раздается раскат грома.

Билл смотрит на себя в отражении глаз Стэна. Он вдруг понимает, что на его бедре покоится чужая рука, когда Стэн зажимает сигарету в зубах и тянется за рубашкой, чтобы набросить ее на голые плечи Билла.

— Ты, наверное, голодный, — говорит Стэн, предлагая Биллу затянуться, оставляя себе последнюю затяжку. — Я не буду притворятся, что у нас есть что-то приличное, но мы можем заказать еды и, пока ждем, съесть на двоих пачку мороженного.

Билл смеется, проглатывая все комментарии, которые мог бы оставить. Вновь слышится раскат грома.


	12. i just called to say i love you

Воздух внутри до жути спертый, и, наверное, из-за этого у Билла в глазах все плывет и мутится — все-таки он выпил не так много. Его обволакивает стойкий запах шампуня Бев, который смешивается с невыносимым животным жаром потных тел вокруг. Билл смеется над шуткой Ричи, но мысль о том, чтобы выбраться наружу как можно скорее, пульсирует в голове, усиливаясь все больше, когда грохочущая музыка в тысячный раз сменяется.

Ярко-зеленая вывеска над выходом сияет словно путеводная звезда, и Билл, наполовину пьяный, движется к ней, гадая, найдет ли он Стэна.

Конечно, найдет. Прошло три года, и, пускай Билл все такой же неорганизованный и легкомысленный, он многое знает о своем парне.

Его парень. Эта мысль до сих пор заставляет губы разъезжаться в глупой кривой улыбочке. Билл на самом деле часто забывает, что именно его Стэн выбрал из всех людей. Что ж, неудивительно. Человеку с патетической тревожностью и низкой самооценкой всегда трудно мириться, чувствовать себя комфортно, будучи с тем, что, по его мнению, он не заслужил.

Но Стэну удалось преодолеть это — приступы тревоги и бесконечные сомнения Билла. Он каждый день говорил, что любит его, говорил, как он — Билл — прекрасен — когда они сидят на балконе в свете заката и волосы Билла горят под нежными последними лучами солнца; когда Билл просыпается и улыбается Стэну с другой стороны постели, такому уютному, сонному и счастливому; когда Билл работает на кухне, и дым от сигарет вьется причудливыми завитками изо рта. Особенно красив, когда стонет на кровати весь в взмокшем блаженстве. Или, когда он пьяный пялится через зеркало в лифте на Стэна и глупо из-за этого смеется. Билл млеет, бережно храня все эти крохотные вспоминания глубоко в сердце.

Билл знает, что Стэн не пьет виски и никогда не спит перед утренним рейсом. Знает, что, вообще-то, Стэн _умеет_ петь и обожает добавлять розовый сироп в кофе. А еще знает, что Стэн быстро устает и любит сидеть на морозе, пока не заледенеет до смерти, и поэтому Билл выходит на улицу, в объятья холодной февральской ночи, выдыхая бледные клубы пара.

Стэн сидит на скамейке и курит, глядя на дорогу, оживленную и шумную даже в два часа ночи. Желтые, красные и зеленые огни мигают перед глазами Билла, когда он присаживается рядом и кладет голову на плечо своему парню, не чувствуя больше холода. Хотя, может быть, и чувствует, но просто забыл об этом. Стэн протягивает наполовину сотлевшую сигарету.

— Почему нет голубых огоньков? — спрашивает он, и его голос почти растворяется в сигналящих машинах и ветре, гуляющем по крышам над головами. — Красные есть, зеленые есть, желтые, а голубых нет. Они смотрелись бы симпатичнее.

Билл сглатывает. Дышит он теперь ровнее, щеки пылают из-за морозного воздуха. Даже после трех лет вместе в Стэне есть что-то новое. Все в нем до нелепого, до невозможного знакомо, и все же новое все равно открывается. Он мог бы сказать о голубом свете уже миллион лет назад, ведь они ходят по этой улице каждый день, и все же говорит это только сейчас.

Может быть, в следующий раз, после просмотра «Человека-паука» в тысячный раз, он скажет, что Тоби Магуайр — самый крутой паук, может быть, после тысячного похода по магазинам, скажет, что банановое мороженое — это полная херня, а, может быть, скажет, что ему не нравится голос Карли Рей Джепсен после того, как он услышит «Call Me Maybe» в первый раз. Как будто в первый раз.

У него всегда столько разных мыслей в голове. Билл знает, что у любого человека их тоже куча, но все равно уверен, что у Стэна их больше. Он продолжает восхищать Билла, увлекать, заставляет слушать и удивляться все больше и больше, а ведь прошло всего три года. Всего три. Или целых три. Билл не знает наверняка. Он не может насытиться, он так _невозможно_ влюблен в этого мальчика. В этого человека. В эту душу, в это сердце, в это тело. Во всего него. До каждого атома, и безусловно.

— А что они там будут делать? — тихо отвечает Билл. — Мне кажется, что все правильно. Красный — тревога, желтый — спокойствие, а зеленый — цвет жизни, нового начала. Голубые огни действительно бы смотрелись симпатичнее, но-

— Я думаю, тебе стоит выйти за меня.

У Билла перехватывает дыхание.

Он выпрямляется и смотрит на Стэна, который делает последнюю затяжку и выбрасывает бычок. А потом поднимает голову и встречается взглядом с Биллом.

— Согласен ли ты?..


End file.
